The Lillian Interviews
by Tekiru
Summary: Twelve years since graduating from Lillian Girls’ School, the former Yamayuri – all successful women in their own right – are TV guests in a highly acclaimed women’s talk show. Together they reminisce the magical intimacy of female friendships and love.
1. The Gaela Excitement

**Summary: **

_Twelve years since graduating from Lillian Girls' School, the former Yamayuri – all successful women in their own right – are TV guests in a highly acclaimed women's talk show. As the interviews progress, they reminisce together, and individually, how much their lives have changed since Lillian and how much has stayed the same. Gaela Horowitz, a well-respected broadcast journalist attempts to understand the magical intimacy of female friendship among the Yamayurikai and the sacrifices these successful women all had to make to attain their personal brand of happiness._

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter One: **_**The Gaela Excitement**_

Gaela Horowitz was getting excited.

Two years ago, the show's producers came up with a grand idea to boost television ratings by creating a live telecast table-talk series of the world's progressive and successful women in society. The Yamayurikai women who graduated from Lillian Girls' School were on the Top 50 list. For over a year and half, the women have been incessantly invited, month over month, as individual guests or collaborators on her widely popular program _Gaela_. However, because of so many scheduling conflicts and commitments, none of them have been able to join. Until now.

Youko Mizuno, currently one of Asia's top international trade lawyers was the first to get invited. She had been travelling across Europe and within the region to spearhead G8 initiatives to which Japan is a member-country. She rose to international fame by successfully lobbying towards a more open yet socially-responsible trade regulations between Japan, China with the rest of the countries within the great continent. These economic trade programs have then allowed a greater influx of growth opportunities within the region, moving Japan out of a long costly depression that started in the mid-90's. She has authored several white paper proposals to the G8 promoting the value of women-led entrepreneurship as the wave of the future. Quoted in the _Economist_, Mizuno states that womankind is a continuing force – an untapped potential that, when realized, can shift the scales of known global economic indicators. To her, the role of women is key in ushering in emerging economies. The _Equitable Tax Incentive Plan for Women_, one of her latest initiatives encourages governments to recognize and plan towards enabling women-entrepreneurship especially within the region. Despite the producers' persistent requests for a telecast interview, Mizuno obviously just had to decline because of important regional commitments and frequent travelling.

Sei Satou was also invited by the show's producers but to no success either. The eccentric Pulitzer Prize winner and surrealism novelist had been getting rave reviews on her book _Flights of Fancy on a Yellow Beetle_. The work has been recently acclaimed by several literary societies as a fresh depiction of New Age Feminism. She is currently working on a travelogue called _Journeywoman_ with Youko Mizuno. It is a light narration about destinations and experiences where women find themselves. It generally chronicles Satou and Mizuno's international travels throughout the years and the places their work takes them. Satou is also guest lecturing in Oxford and Cambridge in England, while holding conferences on Social Feminism across the globe. She currently heads the international community of women free-thinkers called _PROGRESA_.

World-renowned style expert Eriko (who in real life is named Eriko Torii-Yamanobe) who heads the company _Marimite Designs_ – a premier modelling agency, cosmetics and designer outfits firm – is one of the fastest-rising women-entrepreneurs in the world of fashion. She is fondly remembered for reinventing a blended retro 60's design into a newer and lighter chic fabric. Her company has since made her mark in Asia and Europe. With over 5,000 affiliated boutiques and stores worldwide and an impressive line-up of international models and photographers, Eriko has been voted by _Elle_ magazine as this decade's Woman Designer of Choice. Very recently, Eriko has founded the _Marimite Designs Institute_, a fashion and clothes designing school open to financially-challenged yet budding women designers. Previous invitations sent out to her have been unsuccessful as she had been mostly based in France for the past year.

Lady Iron Chef and Kendo Master extraordinaire Rei Hasekura was too busy the past years preparing for the World Olympics. Including last year's grand slam win, she has garnered 23 gold medals, 15 silvers and 8 bronzes throughout her very illustrious sports career. Announcing early on in the year of an impending retirement from kendo, Hasekura has been quoted as wanting to devote much of her time to her culinary pursuits. The success of her _Dojo Bar_ – a hip and happening culinary lounge and watering hole in Japan has kept her busy in between trainings. There are now at least ten _Dojo Bar _houses across Asia, 6 in Europe and 4 in the United States. In a few months, Hasekura will lead the opening of _Kendo Palace _– a dining and kendo sports complex that will house several culinary establishments, as well as a free kendo sports clinic and a cooking school for out-of-school teenage girls.

Yoshino Shimazu who currently is Regional Strategies Deputy Chair of the _Disaster Monitoring Council_ has been working on several high-profile non-government initiatives to ensure crisis preparedness, technology infrastructure support and regional disaster recovery strategies in the face of climate change, pandemics and even terrorism. This catch-all council within the region has propelled Shimazu to advance and further enhance the New Kyoto Protocol of which Japan is a major sponsor. The highlights of Yoshino's leadership come with a cross-collaboration with _Doctors Without Borders_ during last year's influenza outbreak in Indonesia. There were also classified reports that the DMC was able to prevent what could have been a major terrorist bombing in Hokkaido early the first quarter of this year. Getting through her secured line was tough as hell, Horowitz recalls.

_Doctors Without Borders_ Chief Community Surgeon Shimako Todou is now touted by several sectors in the society as the young Mother Teresa of Asia. After garnering years of medical practice in the most prestigious hospitals in Japan and in the United States, she rose to the position of Deputy Chief for Medical Affairs in the prestigious Johns Hopkins Medical Hospital. Leaving a lucrative medical career, Dr. Todou has since committed to spending a life extending free medical services to indigenous peoples and poverty-stricken communities within Asia. In the last influenza epidemic that started in Indonesia, under her leadership, _Doctors Without Borders_ spearheaded _Critical Medical Response Teams_ that could setup quarantine sites and centres for people already stricken with the flu. Together with AsiaPac's Disaster Monitoring Council, prevention efforts had helped arrest forecasted mortality rates and the further spread of the disease within Asia. Although not entirely declining the Gaela invitation, she had asked for increasing patience due to conflicting schedules.

Premier research scientist and bio engineer, Dr. Noriko Nijou rose to worldwide fame after the patented pioneering discovery of bio-nanotechs. She now heads the emerging bioengineering-research firm called _Nijou Research Technologies, Ltd_. The NRT has been instrumental in making huge research strides towards the development of high quality but production-efficient organ transplants, skin grafting, experimental vaccinations and alternative stem-cell research. In a lecture at the _Life Sciences and Medical Conference_ held in Luxemburg, Nijou broke away from tradition and appealed to global pharmaceutical companies to integrate cost-effective but emerging technologies into production processes. This would help arrest bloated research costs that keep the prices of what could have been affordable medicines to patients. She said that in the age of nano-technology and bio-engineering, the research on the first-pill production should be less than they were 10 years ago. Nijou initially committed to an interview only on the condition that Dr. Shimako Todou gets interviewed first.

Multi-awarded theatre director & writer and erstwhile stage actress, Tuoko Matsudeira has just been awarded Best Emerging Playwright and Best Stage Director in the recent Cannes Festival for the play _Shoganon_, commemorating the timeless work of Sei Shoganon's _Pillow Book_. Starting off as a dramatic theatre actress, Matsudeira starred in highly-acclaimed productions such as _Light and Darkness_, lifted from Soseki Natsume's unfinished novel. She also lent her acting prowess to the play _Redeeming The Geisha_, a story about the cultural lament of the declining status of the geisha amidst myths of prostitution. Matsudeira won a Tony award for Best Actress in her portrayal of Mineko in _Redeeming the Geisha_. She is the recipient of the Best Supporting Actress award for the role of O-Nobu in _Light and Darkness_. She currently owns her own theatre production outfit _Geki-Jo Mura _(village theatre) specializing in avant-garde plays from indie women-playwrights. Her schedules also, then did not permit her to say yes to a Gaela interview.

Yumi Fukuzawa of _Fukuzawa Architects and Landscapes_ has been known for pursuing initiatives towards eco-architecture and green building designs. As Chief Architect and Executive Vice President for Asia, Fukuzawa together with her brother Yuuki, have made collaboration projects on lifestyle condominium buildings, commercial skyscrapers and suburban community construction. One of Fukuzawa's initial projects was the highly popular _Little Bonsai, _an eco-park complex in Kyoto predominantly placing a bonsai greenhouse gallery for tourists and travellers. There is also _The Ikebana Village_, a sprawling suburban community in Kobe known for its massive flower gardens, tree banks and environment-friendly pedestrian avenues. _Etherea _is an organic shopping complex strip that was inspired from the Hanging Gardens of Babylon in Heian-period architecture. Fukuzawa currently supports _Habitat for Humanity_ in the region, and sits as Projects Consultant, having already built over 3,000 free mid-sized houses for poverty-stricken villages in Malaysia, China, the Philippines and Myanmar. Because of frequent travelling, she has also asked for Gaela's patience.

Amongst all of the Lillian Yamayurikai, getting the attractive yet enigmatic lady tycoon Sachiko Ogasawara on the program was the single most unique challenge of the show's producers and also for Horowitz.

One of the youngest woman CEOs in the world, Sachiko Ogasawara inherited the OGC (_Ogasawara Group of Companies_) from her late father Tuoru, only three years after getting her MBA degree from the University of Cambridge in England. Lady Ogasawara (endearingly called by foreign news business analysts as "_Ice_ _Lady O" _) has since further expanded OGC interests worldwide making it one of the most highly successful Japanese companies in the world. OGC sits among other Japanese companies like Sony, Fujitsu, Toyota and Honda who have a considerable world market penetration. The young Ogasawara heiress was initially faced with how to contend with the burgeoning cost of maintaining a considerable number of OGC production houses especially in textile and semi-conductor chip production amidst Japan's economic depression. After winning an impressive battle for controlling interests against an older and more conservative Board, Ogasawara boldly converted OGC's non-performing manufacturing companies into more service-oriented global firms. This was done by radically changing corporate paradigms and engaging in back-office knowledge process outsourcing services, travel and tourism, research engineering, modern infrastructures like technology integration. She has fostered a more entrepreneurial set-up of the OGC by spreading investments to a newer franchise system favouring the rise of innovative & emerging businesses. Sachiko Ogasawara is the region's leading woman-philanthropist, creating and supporting massive endowment funds towards global women's issues. She was Times' Man of The Year, permitting only a very brief interview. The rest of the article was based on interviews with partner-clients, leading associates and public records. The Ogasawara princess has been known to be quite a media recluse, such that offers for interviews and coverage have been continuously declined.

Until Now.

Gaela Horowitz could not believe her luck. The producers excitedly informed her that in celebration of the Lillian Girls' School 100th year anniversary, the former Yamayurikai council has accepted a live-to-tape broadcast interview with studio audience presence. Although the invitation was originally set to be individual interviews, the women decided that it might be best to conduct an informal group talk largely because of their schedules. The show's producers readily agreed to a two 3-hour broadcast, recorded live at the newly reconstructed _Rosa Manor Pavilion_ in Tokyo. The interviews will be televised two-weeks after the taping. An exclusive DVD release will be made a month after the broadcast.

The actual interview date is set in two days. The former Yamayuri committed to a whole 8-hour taping with prep time, breaks and exclusive live audience interaction.

Gaela kept looking at the program checklist taking careful note if she has missed anything. Even though she is one of the most highly respected broadcast journalists in the industry and an acclaimed talk show host, she feels a kind of nervous excitement towards interviewing the former Mountain Lily graduates. Perhaps them being younger and more globally successful can present a rather intimidating impression even upon the more established and mature female personalities.

Gaela exhaled deeply before opening the conference room door to meet with her staff. It was their final meeting to rehearse interview questions and go through program logistics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes:

When I came up with the concept for this fan-fiction, one of the things that became a driving theme for me was to ensure that this is a thinking woman's Marimite. And perhaps, that would mean that this caters towards more mature fan-fiction readers who are in their late 20's to the mid 40's. However, I do believe that young readers have, at times, an impressive capacity to appreciate literature beyond their ages.

As the stories progress, readers will note that Sachiko will eventually come out as the leading character although it must be said that the story does not concentrate on her alone. Interestingly, it will touch on the myriad relationships they have with each other: sisterly responsibilities, romantic friendships (which may or may not progress to having intimate sexual bonds), jealousy, depression, business ties, family obligations, anxiety and celebration towards motherhood and their definition of individual and group success. A large portion of the work uses flashbacks.

Whether they eventually find love, amongst each other or whether they meet other people along the way will be made apparent in the series. So the pairings you might have been used to may not exactly be the pairings in the end. This was a conscious effort on my part because it lends towards authenticity in depicting the emotional maturity of all the characters involved as they meet new people and re-assess feelings.

The homosexual aspect is treated liberally by the characters, if not loosely defined. But no attempt to declare themselves as gay or lesbians will be written in the story. In the course of this, Sei will explain it much better in the interviews.

Nana, Tsutako, Kanako, Mami, Kei Katou, Sayako Ogasawara, Suguru Kashiwagi and Yuuki together the rest of the Fukuzawa family will make appearances also. They all play a part in the evolving inter-relationships of the maturing Yamayuri.

Most importantly, the thought process of this series is played out in a more Asian voice and context. To the Western reader, you might wonder at the culturally submissive attitude of the Yamayuri towards institutions (society, religion, family, education, etc) or even sometimes slow-paced reactions especially in trying moments of the Yamayurikai. But truth be told, the main characters are all Asian women and therefore they are subject to certain social norms like any other Japanese woman growing up and coming to terms with her value and her place in tradition. This should not be treated as cowardice by the characters but a form of respect towards their roots.

Finally before I end the notes: this is a tribute to Konno Oyuki, without whom there would be no Sachiko Ogasawara.


	2. Youko's Story: Before The Interviews

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Two: **_**Youko's Story: Before The Interviews**_

_Roughly six weeks before the Lillian interviews…._

"I am going to graciously say no." Youko convinced herself, almost a little too surely.

"Are you telling me? Or are you just really trying to convince yourself?" The female voice on the other end of the line was not being sarcastic. In fact, it was being considerate. Like it was trying to make sure that Youko was not getting pressured to decide on something that she might end up regretting later on.

"Well, in this case, it is a little bit of both."

Eriko has been best friends with Youko for a long time now, close to 25 years since grade school. She knew that something was bothering the otherwise intense lawyer. She was pretty sure as to what Youko was getting worried about. The other girl did not really have to express it.

"Oh Youko-chan. For one, I do not need convincing on the matter. And I am confident that you weighed everything, and to a degree, everyone." Eriko said this to Youko, with more emphasis on the last word – everyone, as if she was baiting her on something.

"Everyone? Well, it depends on your definition of everyone, though."

"There is no need to wax philosophy on me, counselor." Eriko could be heard with a slight chuckle. "Of course, I did not mean that you should consult the entire Liberal Party!"

"That is not entirely a bad idea, Eriko. A pulse check on the opposition's opinions may even be beneficial." Youko found herself thinking that the campaign pundits may have already done so.

"So, you and Sei have, _with finality_, rendered your thoughts on the matter?"

Oh Sei. Youko wanted to start saying that the blonde girl was right now the very instrument of strength for her. But that was not really the case. Other times, yes. But not right now. Not on this subject.

***

When the Democratic Party (DP) started having talks with her about their proposal, the first thing she said was no. She even made a very empathic rejection on the idea without even waiting for the Party leader to finish. It wasn't an outburst though. She kept her respect meter in check all the time. But that day across the table, the dark -haired lawyer was firm. The sacrifice ahead was just too much. Would it be worth it in the end?

However the DP leadership was getting her convinced that it will take discussions about the economic empowerment of women to a political forefront. Despite her initial rejection on the talks, she had asked some of her own legal staff look into current opinion polls. The DP sure was not getting their confidence misplaced. They must have surely seen the same opinion polls. And the polls were favorable towards having the kind of change that the DP is advocating. They were still being very persistent on the offer.

When Youko initially told Eriko about it a few weeks back, she anticipated the pregnant pause. After a few seconds, her very stylish friend said, "Can I be your official campaign stylist?" They both laughed. Eriko even saying that it was about time that the DP had some fashion sense knocked into them. In the end, after all the laughter and comical situations that they could think of were exhausted, Eriko finally said: "You know that I am with you in whatever you decide is best."

Sei was another matter entirely. The conversation they had went from an out-of-whack lobbyist debate to a tension-filled silence of a courtroom awaiting the verdict. Youko recalls painfully the entire scene that played out in her Singaporean hotel suite.

"You cannot possibly want this!" Sei said, nowhere near shouting but mostly imploring her to get back to the sane side of the universe.

"For a free thinker and an advocate of women's rights, you sure are splitting hairs about this. Sei, it will help the cause tremendously ---"

Sei cut Youko off. "This comes with a personal sacrifice….A great personal sacrifice." Sei suddenly lowered her voice, her last sentences close to a pained whisper.

Youko knew then that Sei was not only referring to the trade expert's personal sacrifice, but also of her own.

"If it were just you, Youko, I would support this. But haven't you thought about what this could do to us?"

Us. You and me. Youko was telling herself that she had thought about everything. She was actually expecting Sei to jump up with joy on this. But she miscalculated this time. She knew the risks. Sei knew the risks. She just didn't know how much Sei would place weight towards those risks. She actually thought that Sei could appreciate the rewards more.

Sei turned around to face the window. She was looking aimlessly at something, a bus perhaps, without really seeing it. Perhaps Youko was being like that today, Sei thought to herself. Inside her head she could not help but wonder if the lure of politics has made the lawyer want a bigger courtroom.

"You think I am being too ambitious, right?" Youko walked over to Sei only to touch the blonde girl's right arm lightly. Her fingers lingered there at the other one's sleeve.

Without looking at Youko, Sei muttered a reply. "No, I don't think you are. I just thought that we could hold on to being with each other a little longer."

Youko dropped her hands to her side. What does Sei mean? Was she actually saying that the first sacrifice is accepting that Sei being with her was only fleeting? Why can't she stay by her side through all this?

"Now, you think I'm being selfish, right?" It was Sei's turn to ask. Still Sei was looking out the window, not wanting to meet her eyes.

Youko slowly wrapped her arms around the other girl, with her head settling on the back of Sei's shoulders. "Then let's hold on to each other just a little bit longer."

***

They have not talked about the DP proposal since. As if there was an unspoken agreement between them. Youko felt that any mention of it whatsoever would lend towards a crack on thin ice. It's like when the first line breaks you cannot undo it anymore. No matter how you race away from it, the entire thing will get you submerged under the cold icy water. Sei perhaps just does not want to risk the first line breaking. And Youko was torn between opportunity to do a whole lot of good and keeping an important love.

Her mobile phone started ringing.

"Moshi moshi."

"Moshi moshi, Mizuno-san. Takaheshi des."

"Takaheshi-sensei, I hope you are doing well today." Youko remembered that President of the Lillian School Board left a message with one of her staff yesterday. Takaheshi-sensei called her Japanese office number but since Youko was still out of the country, one of her local staff took the call. She had the staff call back the elderly professor and instructed her to give her mobile phone number to Takaheshi and to relay that she won't be back to Japan till after the weekend.

"Yes, I am doing particularly well, my dear. How about you? It seems that you have been busy these past few months."

"Indeed, sensei. The travelling can at times be tiring. However, I am fine and doing well."

"I believe, there is a telling sacrifice one must get into in order to perform a whole amount of Good. And your mission is of a good cause, my dear Mizuno." Takaheshi has always been particularly proud of the products of the Lillian education.

"Domo arigatou, Takaheshi-sensei. Now, what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call from across the miles?" Youko somehow had an inkling of what Takaheshi-sensei's call would be all about. However, the lawyer was being respectful so as not to presume.

"First of all, I am grateful that you have asked your staff to give me your international mobile number. Secondly, I also would like to personally thank you and your generation of the Yamayurikai for the donation towards the 100th year anniversary." The former Yamayurikai of Youko's generation donated a considerable sum of money and extended help in anyway they can towards the centennial celebration of Lillian.

"Sensei, it is more than duty to an old school that we have quickly decided on the matter. However, it must be said that Sachiko was the one who is instrumental in ensuring that an endowment fund is created for Lillian." Youko stated this as a matter of fact. She was proud that Sachiko need not even be prodded about the endowment. Her petite souer was quick to decide on what is best. She wanted her esteemed sensei to take note of that.

"I recognize that Ogasawara's financial leadership has also brought this huge generosity towards the academy. However, I also recognize that you being her Onee-sama is key to who she has become today. For that, I am equally proud and grateful." The older woman was trying to build on the conversation. It was not patronizing nor was it flattery, Youko mused. However, the trade lawyer did sense that Takaheshi-san was trying to be humble – a kind of shy humility when one is about to ask for a special favor.

" Takaheshi-sensei, Sachiko is now a woman of her own. Most of her accomplishments are due hers more than anyone else, I believe."

"You are being modest, Mizuno-san. I have watched Ogasawara-san grow up throughout the years. She has come a long way from being the temperamental Rosa Chinensis to an elegant and sophisticated business woman. Yes, I agree, she is a woman of her own. Your friendship with her has fueled that, don't you agree?" Something told Youko that the elder sensei was trying her best to place into context the request she was about to put forward.

So, I gather that the former Yamayuri will grace the 100th year celebrations, then?" This question was perhaps asked to bring pause to the conversation. It was more for Takaheshi's benefit than it was for Youko.

"Yes, of course Takaheshi-sensei. We have all made arrangements to be there for the event. All of us." Youko was not being impatient when she said this. She knew full well that the Japanese culture had to go through all this polite conversational motions as a sign of patient respect for space and mutual discovery. Sei once joked that conversations like this reminded her of the Lord of the Rings' _Council of the Ents_.

"I am glad, then. However, Mizuno-san, my call is not just entirely about confirming your presence in the anniversary. There is this matter of a special media coverage." The elderly woman need not tell her that it was the Gaela invitation.

"I would now suppose, Sensei, that you had initially called Sachiko on the matter… And she refused." The former Rosa Chinensis always have had this special trait. A special penchant for discovering outcomes out of contextual cues, faster than most people. Takaheshi-san noted this and was quietly amazed at the young lawyer's quick mind.

"Ogasawara-san was very polite in saying so, nonetheless. It is with great humility, Mizuno-san that I have come to you regarding the matter. The Board believes that the special media coverage by Gaela would not only be beneficial in getting extra mileage not just for Lillian but for the progress of Catholic women's education as a whole."

Youko, together with all her friends, became glad when Takaheshi got elected into the Lillian Board a few years ago. Her stance towards women education had been more progressive. She fondly remembers how during Takaheshi's long years as principal of the Lillian Girls' High School, she ensured that the girls were not ignorant of the real world. Therefore, the yearly high school trips to Italy and the subsequent partnership with the University of Cambridge had been two of the sensei's many accomplishments. However, not wanting to be overly liberal, Takaheshi continued to promote an education on the Classics, an appreciation for music and the eternal values of kindness, gentleness and work.

"Sensei, I think a large part of the former Yamayurikai is constrained by commitments and schedules. However, if Gaela's show producers are willing to seize the opportunity while we are in the event, then I do not see any reason why we cannot accommodate them."

"How about Sachiko-san? I would not want to compromise her feelings about this but I am also wanting to seize the opportunity for Lillian."

"Sensei, Sachiko is not a media recluse because she is shy. The very fact that she can tame a whole _zaibatsu_ is not a testament towards shyness nor cowardice. Like Shimako, she has a certain belief that the work will speak for them."

"Then educate me on something if you must. Why does she have this firm stance against personal interviews?"

"Sachiko is a complex woman, sensei. She is a classic believer of female mystique." Sachiko has held on to a philosophical belief in the Path to Least Resistance. Her petite souer, partly because of an innate stubbornness also, would hold on to say one thing clearly and allow others to leave it at that.

"A case of self-preservation, then. Then I'd take it that you will ensure her endorsement on the matter?"

"And that goes for the entire Yamayurikai of our generation who are invited to Gaela, Takaheshi-sensei. Allow me, however, to talk to the former roses first before arrangements are made with the Gaela producers. They have certain conditions that need to be taken into consideration."

"With that, I am truly grateful to you, Mizuno-san."

***

She was not answering the phone. How could it be? The grande souer tried again for what seemed like the 3rd time within a 30-minute period. Again, it would just ring and then the voicemail would pick up from there. She wondered where her petite souer would be.

She called someone else's mobile phone. Only to find that it was turned off. Youko had hoped, however only slightly, that they were both together somewhere at the same place at this time. Her petite souer and her friend. A mild excitement went over her. It was already past 8 in the evening in that part of the world called her home country. Perhaps, the possibility of them being together at this very minute was there. She just could not be sure.

Then she tried another phone number.

"Suguru, is Sachiko with you by any chance?"

"Ah. She drove to the Kobe Mansions early tonight, Youko-chan. Spur of the moment thing, I must say." There was a hint of light suspense in Kashiwagi's voice.

"By herself? Hmmm, it is not like her to do that. Except I guess…." Youko could not help but feel a sense of exhilarated anticipation, that something important was making Sachiko drive all the way to Kobe on a Friday night all alone. Something? No, make that _someone_.

"Except." Suguru said this in a kind of secret understanding with Youko at the other end of the line.

"So, Sachiko took on the chase, _finally_." Youko lightly smiled as she looked at the framed picture of the Yamayurikai and their close friends in their last year at Cambridge summer. She saw Sachiko in the picture, her arms draped over another girl, hands on a shoulder, smiling, wonderfully at ease and obviously in love.

"And isn't it about time she did?" Suguru smiled proudly as he thought about his beautiful cousin driving past the medieval castles like the Elvish Princess Arwen on a horse giving chase.

Youko knew that it might be better to call her petite souer tomorrow mid-morning instead. She smiled to herself. Something tells her that Sachiko will not tell her no tomorrow.

***


	3. Shimako's Story: Hope and Kindness

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Three: **_**Shimako's Story: Hope and Kindness**_

_Some five weeks before the Lillian interviews…._

There were no churches in the place when they first arrived. A local villager once told her as if God had entirely forgotten their poor land. Perhaps the notion of God abandoning them, the local townsfolk, was born out of learned helplessness. But Shimako had always believed in hope. The kind of hope one does not get merely by simply praying or prostrating oneself on the floor. She believed in a kind of hope that reverberated from the combined strength of individuals working towards the good of the community. The kind that does not bear fruit if you do not do something about it. St. Paul was wrong. There is a telling salvation that can be achieved through good works. All this made her choose to be a doctor, rather than a nun. Medicine is a kind of hope that you can touch.

She liked this little Indonesian village and quietly fell in love with the place that she had come to visit often. Like it was another home. She remembered when one of the older roses came to check up on her 4 years ago. The older rose insisted, much to the former white rose's initial chagrin, that a housing compound and supplies facility be built for the doctors. Shimako, not one for extravagance, politely declined, saying that it might not be wise for doctors to have sprawling compounds when the villagers themselves did not even have a decent roof above their heads. The older rose looked at her only to say that it is equally prudent that doctors who take care of other people are made healthy themselves. The cripple can lead the blind, the older rose said to her. But surely, the community will not go far. Else, it is but false hope. Shimako was mortified at the statement. She accepted the older rose's gracious offer.

In a span of one year, a hospital, a school, a church, a farmhouse was built alongside the doctors' compound. One friend came over to spearhead the projects upon instructions from the older rose. When the epidemic erupted from the nearby village, Shimako soon realized that had she not heeded the advice from the former Yamayuri, the village and its neighboring areas would have been wiped out. Someone reminded her this at the height of the influenza outbreak two years ago. Setting up the Critical Response Teams, the quarantine sites and the Med-Evac would not have been possible if this village right here did not serve as depot and satellite-hospital for medical equipment and supplies. It became possible to continually ship clothing to the community especially as basic infrastructure (physical, economic and otherwise) were built through wide inter-agency connections and government dialogues. It became easier for food to be prepared and brought to the indigent community that even the villagers were able to hold thanksgiving food festivals. When the school was set-up, teacher-volunteers arrived to help foster a literacy program for the young children of the community.

Shimako since then had come to spend two full months every year in the village.

"Shimako? Gokigenyou."

Shimako turned around to face the person whose voice she had not heard for almost a month. The world where polite formal greetings were exchanged, sometimes amidst gingko trees , came to her again.

"Onee-sama! Gokigenyou! You are here…" Shimako noticed the wry smile from her grande souer. There was something in those eyes, like some sort of personal struggle or, perchance, something she had lost recently. She hugged Sei tightly. Shimako knew that her typically eccentric older friend needed to feel the warmth of a sisterly embrace. Theirs was a longer hug than usual.

"My apologies for coming unannounced, Shimako. I was thinking that perhaps I could bring the kids a healthy Satou dose of happiness. Thus making myself useful." Sei ran her hands to her hair, timidly. Did she feel like she was inconveniencing Shimako?

"You surely are not troubling anyone, Onee-sama. You are always welcome in any of the sites, whether it be an extra hand or just being their funny friend."

There is a telling purity to Shimako, Sei thought. It was a good decision to come out here. It always had allowed Sei to keep apprised of things that are real.

Shimako offered her doctor's quarters to Sei. She decided not to ask questions just as yet and allowed Sei to rest in her bedroom. Numerous times, Sei kept thanking her profusely.

"Onee-sama, let me leave you to sleep. You do look tired – perhaps it's the trip." The doctor was being thoughtful. Yet she was also concerned at the weary look she was being given by the otherwise eccentric blonde.

"Shimako? Would it be okay if I stay with you up until the time when you, and I, have to go back home? For the Gaela interviews?"

The special media coverage. It was a surprise to her when Yoshino, about a couple of days ago, said that the older roses are wanting to say yes to the TV program guesting. Shimako was all the more surprised when she was informed that they'd do it as a group. But what topped off her astonishment was when Sachiko-sama got convinced to go along without any protest. Yoshino told her that Noriko was quite excited towards the reunion if only she'd care to admit it. _Ah Noriko. It has been a while_, Shimako thought to herself.

"Shimako?" Sei-sama took her right back to the question at hand.

"Of course, Onee-sama. That way it won't be a lonely flight to Tokyo."

"I'm glad. I shall arrange our flight schedules then?"

"Yes Onee-sama, however please do rest first . We'll talk more later." Shimako left the room wondering if Youko-sama knew that her Onee-sama was here. They normally travelled together throughout the years since Cambridge. Odd thing.

And it was just five o'clock in the afternoon.

***

A parcel from her father arrived that morning. But Shimako had been so busy that she only got to sit down when it was already dusk. Email was lost on the Buddhist priest. And Shimako felt that modern society may be well on its way squandering the great art of correspondence. Stamp collecting is now lost to the younger Japanese generation. The olden people of Japan have a duty to impart this before tradition gets blown away like the wind.

She once shared this with Yumi during the unveiling of her architectural preservation project in Kyoto five years ago. But it was Sachiko-sama who came to her at the end of the ceremony to tell her something equally profound.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it Sachiko-sama?" The former red rose smiled as she walked towards Shimako. Quietly Sachiko stood beside the gentle doctor who was now looking up at the stars in the sky. They could hear the _Young Kyoto Philharmonic_ playing the full rendition of Katakura Mikiya's _Sonata Blue_ in the background.

"It might just be me, Shimako-san. But do you not sometimes get the feeling that Katakura-san's chamber music was written specifically for us?"

"You mean, for us? The Yamayuri?" Shimako smiled. She thought about it sometime in the past too. But did not voice it out, thinking it a tad conceited to imagine that the musician had them in mind when composing the song.

"It's not being self-important, is it? It's just that the music, it fosters a fleeting sense of beauty. A recognized impermanence of sorts."

There was a far away look in Sachiko's eyes. It had escaped Shimako during that time. But now that she was remembering Sachiko, she thought that the young woman was mature for her age even back then. The former Rosa Chinensis' mind had a deep underlying stillness to it that was both serene and enigmatically powerful.

"Evanescence, Sachiko-sama. It's called Evanescence."

Shimako wondered at how things could have been if Sachiko had been her Onee-sama. They might have been looking for different things in a souer, but there was this silent common thread that seemed to bind them at times. At the very least, she was glad they had become good friends. Perhaps not as chatty as she currently was with Yoshino and Yumi. But friends, nonetheless.

"I also used to think that holding on solidly to tradition was comforting. Because it brings a simplicity to what could be an otherwise turbulent life. But after going to Cambridge and seeing the world for myself, I've come to understand how everything is a work in progress. That things come and go. And that there are things that will always remain the same."

Sachiko hardly ever was one who would talk at length. We are similar in this regard, Shimako thought. But that night, she saw the older rose indulge.

"It seems that you have moved on, Sachiko-sama?"

"I do not know about moving on, Shimako. But I know I have not forgotten."

"She has not forgotten either, you know."

Shimako remembered how in Cambridge, a golden time, when some of the old Yamayuri could still indulge playing a whole repertoire of music. One summer term concert during _May Week_, in the height of Sachiko blissfully falling in love, they got to play the complete version of _Pastel Pure_ in the _East Anglia Annual Young Master's Music Fete_. Sachiko then was still playing classical piano. Shimako played lead violin. This one talented flutist accompanied them together with resident student musicians from the _Gonville and Cauis College Musical Society_.

Shimako had not forgotten those times, too. The eight years passing since Cambridge did not erode her own memories.

Shimako remembered her father's letter once more. He has had a predilection for writing short missives. Brief yet full of life.

***

_Beloved Musume,_

_With great fondness, I write to you and to wherever your calling has taken you. Constantly, I pray for your good health and spirits. _

_Whilst I was looking at your late mother's personal belongings, Fortune stumbled upon me and there her favorite book I saw. You yourself used to read fondly of Chomei's classic little work and so have taken upon the spirit of your oka-san to send this over to you. In fond remembrance of things that were and the timelessness of things that will always be._

_Do not worry so much about me nor of the future, my darling. Nature has a way of making things right._

_Lovingly,_

_Your Father_

Shimako opened another parcel containing a slim red booklet with an elaborate 16th century frontispiece illustration of the medieval Japanese' _Shirabyoshi_. She flipped through her mother's favorite book, the _Hojoki_ (The Ten Foot Square Hut) and looked at the first lines like it was the first time she ever read it.

"_Ceaselessly, the river flows, and yet the water is never the same, while in the still pools the shifting foam gathers and is gone, never staying for a moment. Even so is man and his habitation."_

Shimako remembered her roots and could not help but softly cry.

***

Three hours later, her satellite phone rang while she was on her work desk reading up on an experimental new treatment and diagnostics procedure for influenza. Shimako took off the glasses she was wearing to answer the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Dr. Todou?" It took Shimako a while to respond. The voice at the other end of the line was someone she knew very well.

"Is there really a need for us to be so completely formal? How are you, my dear?"

"I've been good, Shimako-san. You are well yourself, I hope?"

The voice on the other line was strained. A bit defiant, but Shimako knew that it was all just a veneer attempt to keep emotions in place. She missed her voice, so much that it was taking her sometime to answer. Shimako cradled the phone as if delicately cradling the voice itself. They parted rather awkwardly the last time they were together. Remembering that last time was an agonizing memory at the back of her mind. With an impulse, Shimako came to rest her eyes on a rosary that was intertwined with juju beads at one corner of the desk.

The person at the end of the line wanted to wait for a response but decided that it might be better to just go straight to the point. One could sense the unease building over. The silence, although only mere seconds, seemed long and deafening.

"Uhm. Youko-sama was trying to get in touch with Sei-sama but to no avail. She was wondering if there was any chance that your Onee-sama arrived in one piece to the village?"

"Onee-sama arrived here safely about three hours ago. Although I am not sure if she arrived all in one piece. Something seems to have fallen out of the way…"

Shimako was trying to sound blithe in the hope that the other person would recognize that all should be well between them now.

"There has always been this comically unhinged quality to Sei-sama. Yeah, like something falling out of the way." Despite whatever resolute feelings she had prior to the call, there was no other way but to give in to Shimako's kindness.

" Don't you think so….Onee-sama?"

"I'm glad you still remember to call me that, Noriko-chan. How have you been these past two months?"

There was an air of relief that got slightly lifted from them. _Maybe it's a start at the right direction_, Shimako said to herself.

"Quite busy. We're promoting this alternative mode of treatment and diagnosis for A(H1N1) and all derivative strains. It's a CDC collaboration with WHO. NRT helps out in conducting the full research and implementation."

Noriko sounded as much a doctor that Shimako is. A streak of dogged determination and dedication one grows into in the practice of their profession.

"I was actually reading your experimental procedure in the latest edition of the Johns Hopkins Medical Journal, before you called."

"You were?" The universe has an uncanny way of bringing people back together, Shimako mused to herself.

A pause. And then like a dam about to burst…

"I've been so utterly foolish, Noriko. To think that I could just ----"

She could sense Noriko's feeble gasp and knew that very instant that she would excitedly wait for the day when she and Sei-sama were to board the flight back home.

"I will always wait for you, Shimako."

***

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes:

The reviews have left me feeling elated. Grateful I am, to all of you who have generously given your impressions on the work. Admittedly, I have not written anything of consequence before. Never even dabbled in fan-fiction until there was still lingering feeling inside my head, like that parrot in Italy calling out to the younger Yamayuri alluding to Sei.

Your reviews are now a source of encouragement.

Allow me to place a few things in context.

The infusion of literature, song titles and even perhaps in the future chapters, song lyrics, have been thought of by this author as essential to setting an overall mood. The choice of music is intertwined alongside the tone of chapter story lines and the development of the characters. This is similar to the infusion of Katakura Mikiya's rendering of Japanese Chamber Music in the first two anime seasons of Maria-sama Ga Miteru. This brings an "unspoken" quality in filling knowing silences peppered in conversations, especially Japanese ones.

My hope is that alongside reading this fanfiction that readers also get to listen to the songs and the music, in one form or another, posted herein.

Reference Terms:

It must be said not all pop or classical references are real. Some of them may be fictionalized in keeping with the spirit of the fanfiction work.

_Med-Evac_: a medical military lingo that has been made common especially in the West. It is short for Medical Evacuation.

_Critical Response Teams_: is a technical phrase usually found in Disaster Recovery and Continuity Plans of almost all corporations and governments espousing some form of the British Standard or an ISO Standard (1100 / 1200 series). These teams are usually made up of frontline dispatch teams who need to act and coordinate swiftly when a disaster or crisis occurs.

_Kyoto_: There are truly medieval castles in Kyoto that have turned out to be splendid tourist destinations for the Japanese and foreigners alike.

_The Young Kyoto Philharmonic_: This is a fictionalized work of the author. Details surrounding the founding of the orchestral group will be unveiled as the stories progress.

_Katakura Mikiya_: can be categorized as a new classical music Japanese compositor who brought the OP+ED pieces of Pastel Pure and Sonata Blue in the first two seasons of Maria-sama ga Miteru. Aptly, his music employs what is called Japanese chamber orchestra renditions. There are two CD albums of Katakura's work solely produced for the anime series.

_May Week_: Normally it is the final exam week held in the final academic term in the University of Cambridge in England.

_East Anglia Annual Young Master's Music Fete_: This is a fictionalized musical festival alluding to the College Concert hosted in Cambridgeshire.

_Gonville and Cauis College Musical Society_: This is a real student-led organization receiving an annual grant from the University of Cambridge's Student Union. It resides within the Gonville and Cauis College (Cauis pronounced as 'keys') within the University. The college is known for producing the best musical scholars in the world.

_Musume_: Japanese for "daughter"

_Oka-san_: Japanese for "mother"

_Shirabyoshi_: An illustration found in the first edition Tuttle covers of the _Hojoki_. It is from the art work entitled "_Hissei Musha Suzuri_" by Ooka Shunboku in 1736.

_Hojoki_: 13th century Japanese classic literature more popularly known outside of Japan as The Ten Foot Square Hut. It takes its title from a four and a half mat-sized Tea room. It is the size of the hut wherein the hero of the story, Chomei, lives. It offers the memorable reflections of this sensitive aristocrat who has retired from a world filled with violent contrasts and cataclysms to find refuge in nature and Buddhist philosophy. (Reference description lifted from back cover summary of the 1972 edition of The Ten Foot Square Hut by Tuttle Publishing at Shinigawa-ku, Tokyo. ISBN: 0-8048-3676-0. Translated by the late professor emeritus A.L. Sandler, MA who taught Oriental Studies at the University of Sydney for 26 years.)

_CDC_: Abbreviation of Center for Disease Control

_WHO_: Abbreviation for World Health Organization

_Johns Hopkins Medical Journal_: The author believes that though there may be such a publication, this may not be the official name.

_NRT_: Abbreviated form for Nijou Research Technologies, Inc.


	4. Rei and Yoshino: Tiptoes and Mad Dashes

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Four: **_**Rei and Yoshino: Tiptoes and Mad Dashes**_

_Some four weeks before the Lillian interviews…._

"You said yes to the interviews?" Rei repeated the question to her best friend. She asked her three times already and she was getting the same casual and elusive response. They were sipping morning tea in an out-of-the-way al fresco café near the main Dojo Bar in Tokyo.

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"There is something you are not telling, Sachiko." Rei was about to place the cup to her lips. Midway through, she decided to put it down. With kendo-like determination, Rei looked at Sachiko directly in the eyes. Rei raised her left hand and sported a gentle wave over the other girl's face. Still, the other girl was stoically placid.

"Hmm. Very Qui-Gon Jinn, I suppose?". Sachiko smiled gently at Rei before looking down on her own cup of chamomile tea.

"Obviously when it comes to you, it would take more than a Jedi master to break your resolve." So much for Rei's devotion to Star Wars. Rei glanced at her own hands and gently wiggled her fingers in the air. Like she was worried she lost her spark to the Dark Side.

"Ah. You sure are sounding more and more like Yoshino. She's due back here any day, isn't she? Or is that classified information now?" Rei knew that Sachiko was trying to subtly maneuver herself out of the conversation. Rei was not going to give in just yet.

"Her itinerary isn't classified. At least not to me. Unlike some people I know." Rei continued to eye the other girl across the table.

"Revenge of the witty come back, is that?"

Rei noticed the amused look Sachiko was quietly wearing. For several years, she had rarely seen the other girl with this kind of light effervescent demeanor. Come to think of it, Rei _had_ seen this in phases, before when Sachiko was younger. Twice. First when Sachiko took on Yumi as her petite souer. The second one was during their Cambridge years. One particular winter in Cambridge. Some ten odd years ago.

"Sometimes I guess we have to do something refreshing once in a while. Like an interview with friends." The raven-haired beauty was obviously happy about something. A light breeze passed between them. Rei looked on as Sachiko tucked her blue-black hair gently behind her ears.

"It's nice to see you like this, Sa-chan. It has been a while." Rei paused. She remembered all those sad and angry years when Sachiko was trying her best to come to terms with being the young Ogasawara heiress. When the other girl could not even spare a smile for days on end. Rei saw her best friend tired, overwhelmed, severely work-intensive but not altogether dejected. Sachiko had her spirits down for quite some time and she owned a kind of sadness that was hers alone - private and lonely. Today, though, it seemed that spring was back after an unusually long winter. More so, in Sachiko's world.

"Perhaps you taking time away in Kobe is a good thing?" Rei told Sachiko, partly teasing, partly drawing her best friend to tell her more.

"Perhaps." Again, that secretive smile from the former Red Rose.

"Why did you go to Kobe, Sachiko?" Rei feigning impatience at how her best friend could keep her in suspense.

"To play the piano again, Rei."

Then there it was. Like sunlight slowly creeping, almost in tiptoes, gently arriving at your bedroom when you wake up in the morning. And Rei began to understand perfectly well. Spring really has returned to Sachiko's heart. Like love, once thought forever lost, interestingly found its way back home.

Rei gazed at Sachiko and they both knew what it all meant. The charming sound of music is back. Rei was so happy for her best friend. She was happy for the entire Yamayurikai also. She might as well find her percussion sticks when she gets back home, Rei thought.

When they were in the car, Sachiko who very recently had taken to driving herself around again, turned the CD player on. _Workshy_ started to play. The song was _Lately_. The music interestingly apt, they drove in silence.

Then, all of sudden after making a rather sharp turn, Sachiko asked a pointed question. "Will you be staying with Yoshino when she arrives? Or will you be at your girlfriend's?"

***

Yoshino, seated at the airport deli, was staring at Rei who was at a far distance. The tall blonde girl was waiting for Eriko-sama to come out of the arrival section in Narita. Rei looked back at Yoshino for a minute or two and waved. Yoshino smiled, and thought to herself that if she were younger, she would have swooned right then and there. But the times had changed. She had grown up. And Rei and her had changed.

"Yoshino-chan?" Yumi was sitting beside her, furtively entertained by the looks the former Yellow Roses were giving each other. "There are times when I feel like a third wheel hanging around the two of you."

"Don't be silly, Yumi. When Eriko-sama arrives you'd be relegated to fourth wheel." Yoshino jokingly punched Yumi's shoulder. "It's just that Rei-chan and I have not seen each other for more than three weeks. Until three days ago."

"Goes to explain why I haven't seen either one of you since _we_ arrived from the States." It was then Yumi's turn to punch Yoshino's shoulder but lightly.

"_We_ now? So you did arrive with someone? We called you though. But you weren't answering. Even Sachiko-sama was looking for you the evening after _you and whoever-was-with-you_ arrived." Yoshino was liking the fact that she could now turn the tables on Yumi and her mysterious whereabouts these past two days.

And Yumi started to blush like there was no tomorrow. Yoshino thought. Some things about Yumi never change though.

"Your onee-sama already beat the secret out of you, I deduce."

Yoshino chided Yumi tugging at a strand of chocolate tanned hair that hid Yumi's eyes, laughing at her best friend in the process. Yumi's hair was longer now and often times would don a pony tail in place of the ribboned pigtails she had when they were younger.

"You're the region's _Samantha Spade_. I do not need to tell you who I was with coming over." Yumi defiantly said. Like it was routine that Yoshino could easily order a copy of any airline passenger manifest.

"Yumi my dear friend, you cannot possibly believe that I can just ask for a passenger manifest at any airline. That's a myth. I can only do things in the interest of regional security. You are not harboring nor dating a terrorist, are you?"

"Far from it…" Yumi murmured like her life depended on it.

"Oh and besides Samantha Spade is limited to missing persons."

"I like her hair though." Yumi began to sigh.

"So, your _girlfriend_ just got promoted to director at this interior designs company, is that it? No wonder you've got a partnership agreement on the reconstruction project on this airport." Yoshino blurted out. Then the quasi-spy laughed a sinister laugh.

"See, I do not even need to tell you now. I was wanting to tell this grand dreamy story about how she and I came together. But you, my friend, have just practically taken the romance out of it."

"Oh Yumi, I'm sorry if I deprived you of the pleasure. It's just that I've known far too long now that you were dating _her_ since your castle reconstruction project in Kyoto. Besides, Eriko-sama saw _her_ making these adoring glances at you at the _Ikebana_ opening. It is so easy, at times, to put two-and-two with you. Why do you feel the need to hide it?"

"I'm just worried about what Youko-sama would say."

Yoshino wanted to tell Yumi that Youko _knows_ already. Although it seemed that Sei had yet to figure it out. The older roses have been known to travel far more frequently than the younger ones that it usually took them some time to notice that Yumi was officially dating again. Then again, Eriko-sama is an apparent exception. The older Yellow Rose was quite observant as an owl. And Eriko is best friends with Youko.

"It's like a complicated three-dimensional love triangle of sorts, don't you think?" The engineer in Yumi was extending analogies to geometric constructs again.

Then Yumi realized what she had just said. Yoshino was in a three-dimensional love triangle herself in her own peculiar sort of way. It's like freewheeling on a bike down on a steep hill. Yumi discovered too late that she failed to use the breaks again.

"Yoshino? I'm sorry. It was inconsiderate of me. I wasn't thinking. " There was a concerned tone to Yumi's voice.

"I've come to live with it, Yumi." Yoshino's said this softly.

Yoshino knew she was being also deceitful. Rei already had a girlfriend. And she, Yoshino was simply a past love. Only the Yamayuri knew. But they never really openly talk about it. It was sometimes their way of having Rei and her sort problems on their own. There were incessant sarcastic drops and cynical hints though but not to the point of meddlesome.

"Yumi, I want to believe that like all challenges in life, there are things that will fall into place after some time."

"You have been spending too much time with Shimako, girl."

"Maybe I should date again? What do you think? Yuuki has good looking friends still , doesn't he?" Yumi was giving a quizzical look at her friend who she thinks at times have something in her system likened to a hyper sugar rush on automatic pilot.

"Are you even sure you want to? Date? Again?" Yumi was a bit flabbergasted at her friend for even entertaining dating again after dumping one boy after another. Let alone the thought of dating anyone other than Rei. But hey, Yoshino did have her luck at long relationships, didn't she? There was this guy that lasted nine months, she recalled.

"Yumi, I would've asked Kashiwagi if he knows anyone. But of course, he is of a different persuasion."

How Yoshino could be so insanely light hearted about her own relationships is beyond Yumi sometimes. But some part of Yumi did think that Rei was not going to make a choice for Yoshino any time soon. So, the dating other people plan just might help out her best friend. Even if it was only some form of healthy distraction. For now.

"Well, Yuuki still has these good looking single friends. But I think Touko-chan some times scares them away."

"Well if they can't survive Touko, how do you think they'd survive me? Hmm. Ours is a bad plan."

"There is this one guy though." And Yumi, despite a deep respect for Rei, smiled at the thought of Yoshino dating this one cool guy.

"Yumi, look! Eriko-sama has arrived!"

***

_Four years ago somewhere in Tokyo…._

She was frantically fidgeting over her handheld monitor. A particularly determined look on her face. Almost to the point of her eyebrows meeting.

"Are you not glad those things are agency-issued?" Rei, looking up from the book she was reading, muttered at the woman with dark brown mahogany hair, slightly feeling sorry for what might already be a beleaguered handheld. Yoshino was in such rapt concentration over her new toy-gadget that it was delightful simply to watch her. The wonders of technology and her petite souer. The kendo master sitting up on the bed lazily leafed through the pages of her reading material.

"I am stress-testing this new security monitoring application the agency developed on this digital handheld, Rei-chan. It can be satellite configured. Else, it might be worth bringing it back to the design team." Yoshino with her long hair clipped into a half-moon. She had sported this look for sometime now. It's a long way from the braided haired girl ten years back. The hair had allowed Yoshino to appear more grown-up, with eyes still equally piercing that it could alarm the palest of creatures sometimes.

"Are you not glad that electronic gadgets do not have feelings?" Yoshino looked up towards Rei only to see a pillow being thrown at her direction.

"Rei-chan! I'm holding an expensive one here!" The younger woman ducked to her left as the pillow hit the right side of her shoulders. "The device may not have feelings. But I do."

"Come now, Yoshino."

There was a kind of tempting look to Rei that Yoshino felt slightly hypnotized at her beckoning stare. It was all it took sometimes for Yoshino. The younger woman slowly walked over to Rei sitting on the bed and placed the handheld device down the night stand. Not even breaking eye contact.

"Your young padawan is here, Master." Yoshino said this almost in a whisper as she took the book away from Rei's idle grasp. Slowly, unhurriedly, she descended her lips upon Rei's own. They kissed in a soft frenzy, gradually rising into a whirling maelstrom of tongues exploring, hair enmeshed in hastily twirling fingers. Clothes, skin, breath and shared body heat.

"I have missed you." Rei said a few minutes after making love to Yoshino. They were snuggled in bed, under the covers. Yoshino spooned against Rei whose right arm, above the sheet, rested on the curve of the other woman's hip.

"It does feel that you have. Very much so." Yoshino replied with a mildly naughty hitch amidst a slightly sleepy demeanor. "I should come home more often then."

"Yes, you should." Languidly, Rei with eyes closed placed a kiss on Yoshino's shoulder blade.

"Or we could do what Youko-sama and Sei-sama does….." Yoshino reached for Rei's blonde hair with her free arm. Cuddling her closer, making the other woman press her lips more to her skin. Yoshino was hoping that Rei could catch her drift this time. "Simply be together. All the time."

"Hmm. Are we not like them already in our own secretive way?" Rei could be so utterly dense sometimes.

"Not quite, Rei." Yoshino wanted something more. Needed something more. She took back her free arm and her hand went to touch the side of the pillow close to her. Calmly, she waited for Rei to say something. In earlier years, she would just probably get up from the bed, get dressed in a huff and storm out of the apartment house. But she wasn't a crazed teenage girl anymore. So, she waited for Rei. _Please, Rei. Give me something to hold on to. Please. _

Rei did notice Yoshino slightly wanting to pull away. However she held on to Yoshino, tightly locking her arms to the younger woman's naked frame. "I aim to do right by you, Yoshino."

"Someday." Yoshino sighed gingerly. She closed her eyes keeping secret tears from flowing.

"One day." Rei kissed Yoshino's hair and, sensing that the other was crying, turned Yoshino towards her. She saw the hurt on her beloved's face. "Sweetheart, you know I love you."

They gazed at each other with a kind of tempestuous longing. Yoshino lost herself in this turbulent emotional stare of Rei's. She pulled Rei closer to meet her mouth in a raging fiery kiss.

"I need you, Rei."

They made love again that night. The next one with an unrestrained, unbridled passion that would leave them thoroughly spent yet satisfied.

The following day Rei left to train for the Olympics. Yoshino left to spend a whole year in CalTech.

At the end of that year, without words, the Yellow Rose seem to have drifted apart.

***

_Fast forward: One week __after__ the Lillian interviews…._

A short draft of an off-stage video transcript was sitting on Gaela Horowitz desk. It was being silently read_. _It went something like this:

* * *

Rosa Manor Pavillion. Special Lounge B. 1 hour before live to tape recording. 

Fukuzawa: She's playing again.

Shimazu: You mean the piano?

Eriko: She meant the _movie_, Yoshino-chan.

Fukuzawa: Eriko-sama! We are talking about my grande souer here.

Hasekura: Come to think of it, Holly Hunter is not befitting of Sachiko.

Satou: So much so is Harvey Keitel!

Shimazu: Let's get right back to the story, dirty old men. Yumi, you were saying?

Fukuzawa: She went to Kobe & rediscovered the piano.

Eriko: Sachiko went to Kobe to rediscover not_ only_ the piano.

Todou: I think it's what is called a metaphor, Eriko-sama.

Hasekura: Metaphor indeed.

Shimazu: You knew about this all along?

Hasekura: Sachiko told me in not so specific terms.

Nijou: You people talk in code sometimes! The piano!?

Matsudeira: I'm curious, Rei-sama. You've been w/ Yoshino-chan for 4 whole weeks & you didn't tell her about Sachiko-onee-sama?

Satou: Hmm. Good catch, drill-chan. Hahaha!

Hasekura: We were, err…pre-occupied.

Mizuno: This conversation is taking a different turn all together.

* * *

Gaela Horowitz said to herself: _The Yamayuri does talk in code_. She may not be able to use the pre-interview clip after all.

***

Reference Terms:

_Qui-Gon Jinn_: Jedi Master and mentor to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Discovered the young Anakin Skywalker. From the popular science fiction movie Star Wars Episode I: Phantom Menace

_Workshy_ :British pop-jazz duo. The song Lately tells about how the singer realizes that she has changed and have "stopped fooling around" to keep the love of her life.

_Samantha Spade_: works as a Special Agent of the New York FBI's Missing Persons Department. From the highly acclaimed CBS TV Drama, _Without A Trace_. Played by _Poppy Montogomery_ who sports a long blond hair.

_Padawan_: a Jedi Apprentice in the Star Wars literature. Trained under the tutelage of a Jedi Master or Jedi Knight. In the Old Republic, male human padawans had to wear braids on their hair that were removed upon attaining knighthood. This is also in reference to Yoshino wearing braided pigtails. She discards them two years later after graduating from Lillian.

_CalTech_: Officially, the California Institute of Technology. Private academic institution for research and learning with strong emphasis on science, engineering and technology. They manage and operate NASA's Jet Propulsion Lab. Yoshino gets her Master of Science degree from CalTech.

_The Piano_: A Jane Campion film produced in 1993 about a mute Scotswoman pianist, Ada McGrath (played by _Holly Hunter_) who was sold into marriage to a New Zealand Frontiersman, Alistair Stewart. Obsessed about playing the piano, hers being left on the beach when she and her daughter were shipped to New Zealand. Ada begins to feel unhappy about her marriage to the distant Alistair and the local natives' inability to retrieve the piano. Baines (played by _Harvey Keitel_), a forester who has adopted the customs of the natives retrieves the piano. Baines then arranges for Ada to buy back the piano, one key at a time, by indulging him in whatever he likes to do with her whilst she plays.


	5. Eriko's Story: Fabric Untangling

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Five: **_**Eriko's Story: Fabric Untangling **_

_Roughly four weeks before the Lillian interviews…._

The design meeting just ended. They were dynamically discussing Fall Fashion Collections even though autumn was still a long ways off. Eriko's season concept lately has been her wanting to blend wool coat designs that flowed like the rustling of falling leaves in the wind. How can we make fall clothing look like chiffon but function like wool? The theme was _Fall : Movements In the Wind_. After quite a long discussion, it was a huge relief for Eriko that they ended the meeting and that another set of design drafts would get circulated in the next two weeks. Eriko promised to look at her emails even though she was to be in Japan for a whole month or so.

It was not because she did not like having those meetings. She usually presided on them anyway. But it was just she had not had the time to pack and she was leaving for Japan the following day. She was to spend one week with her family whom she had not seen quite often enough. Youko and her were also getting together for two weeks before the Gaela thing starts. She was beginning to dread seeing her father but she needed to talk to him about something. Past experience dictated that he worried too much about her to the point that he would act sullen, silent and angry. She had a plan of sorts but it needed some tweaking here and there. Her brothers would be easy to deal with. Her parents, well…she did not want to break their hearts, but it may well be so when she arrives home.

As she was putting a set of design drafts in her briefcase, somehow she accidentally caused a figurine to fall off the desk. A thud could be heard and Eriko had to give out a slight 'oh no'. She knelt on the carpet to see the ceramic figurine and saw that it had broken in two.

"Poor little _Hypsilophodon_." The dinosaur ceramic had one of its hind legs broken off.

Eriko suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia. _I sometimes feel like a broken dinosaur._

***

_Eight years ago_ _on a very special day…_

Four o'clock in the morning. There was a light tap on her bedroom window. She woke up, a little startled. Eriko came to walk to the window where the sound of pebbles hitting the sill were lightly heard. She saw him under the tree, smiling at her. He was beaming. She opened up the window, not minding that it was so early in the morning or that the cold wind would creep into the room. It was not even dawn yet, but she knew that it was going to be a beautiful and memorable morning.

_Kumaotoko._ Eriko whispered. _A full grown man to be such a boy sometimes. It's endearing._

"Hey, you're going to wake up the entire house. My parents are still asleep."

He continued to smile. He was a man of very few words. He motioned for her to meet him downstairs. He was pointing at the swing. Eriko gave him a 1 minute hand sign. Inside, she was giggling. What could he be up to?

She practically was wanting to run downstairs but kept herself from dashing towards the front door because her mother was a light sleeper. She had an inkling that this was a moment that was for _them_ alone. No one else.

She saw him by the swing. His back was turned towards her. She called his name. His sweet beautiful name.

"Eriko, I could not sleep. I've been wanting to come here all night but you know how it is…" His hands were on his pockets. Like he was nervous, giddy, cold yet without thinking too much about it.

"Tradition, sort of, outlaws you to be here…" Eriko said softly not threatening, but like she was mesmerized at Tradition in a black priestly garb coming over to where they were and placing handcuffs on the man before her, wanting to drag the poor man away.

"Little do you care about the traditional at times…" He smiled with the patented schoolboy charm that he had always carried with her. "I have a gift for you. I wanted to give this before the day becomes really busy for both of us." He handed her a very small palm sized-carton box. It had a yellow ribbon with a golden lining. She was not expecting a gift. Not from him. But the man sure had his moments.

She held the box in her hand and looked at him earnestly. His was the softest eyes a man could ever have. She placed her arms around his neck and hugged him. Despite the crisp cold of the early morning, she felt warm in his embrace. He stroked her hair and placed one of his arms on her waist. His other hand still in his pocket. Most men would have embraced her with both arms. But he was not most men, Eriko thought. _Like a rice cracker in a plate of sweets_. He just had a habit of standing out like that. She loved it about him, being odd and goofy.

After a minute or so, they disentangled and he offered her his jacket which smelled like mint flavored cigarettes. Secretly, she wanted him to quit smoking but she needed him to do it for himself, not because she told him to. Although Eriko was thinking that she might have gotten used to the smell of his perfume getting mixed with the scent of nicotine. If he would get to quit, she might also experience withdrawal symptoms of her own.

She opened the box and there she saw a miniature ceramic dinosaur. The _Hypsilophodon foxii_ that for several years had been the object of his hobbies. She laughed. It was an inside joke they had carried with them through the years since they started dating.

"I do not have much, Eriko. And unlike your family, I am not a wealthy man. But you are the object of my affection and today I am glad that you have accepted to marry me."

"Yamanobe." There were tears in Eriko's eyes.

"After today, you better get used to that name being attached to yours, my dear."

And even though the wedding was still a few hours away, Eriko mused that the groom might have heard the priest say too early: 'you may now kiss the bride'. And so he did.

***

_There was a knock on Eriko's office door and there she was staring at the broken dinosaur again…_

"Eriko-san?" Shouko could see the broken figurine in the hands of her boss.

"Sumimasen. Was it because I startled you with the knock that's why it fell?" Shouko had a face that was prepared to apologize profusely. Eriko was slightly amused at this and noted again how different Shouko is to her older sister Katsumi. Shouko had this buoyant and carefree attitude towards the world while Katsumi had always been competitively serious. Or was it seriously competitive? Shouko's sister had just completed her PhD in European Historical Art.

"It was entirely my fault, Shouko. Do not worry." Eriko then stood up and placed the figurine on one of her drawers, not even minding to place it in a box or pouch. Perhaps it was better that way.

"Would you want be to arrange for the figurine to be glued back together, Eriko-san?"

"Ah. No need, Shouko." Eriko sounded a little dismissive there. But it was her way of not wanting to discuss the figurine. "Oh by the way, tell Tsutako-chan that I really enjoyed looking at the New Year Collection photos. I wanted to tell her myself but it has completely escaped me what hotel she is staying in Paris." Tsutako Takeshima is one of the most prolific fashion and lifestyle photographers especially in haute couture scene that she and Eriko mostly collaborate on special runway events. Shouko Naitou has been her designs director for several years now but did apprentice under her Camera-chan, her Lillian one-sama, for a couple of years before joining _Marimite Designs_.

"She left a few days ago for Italy, Eriko-san. Kanako-san went with her as well. She asked Tsutako-sama if she could accompany her to Venice to see Kanako-san's stepsister."

Kanako had been particularly wary of travelling alone and would almost always rely on her Lillian friends to travel with her. Odd for a tall lady who could probably tower almost every other model in the agency. Kanako had semi-retired from the runway but has worked for Eriko and heads the modeling agency firm under Marimite Designs.

"Kanako and Camera-chan make an odd couple, don't you think, Shouko?"

"It's not unheard of, Eriko-san. Photographers and models do pair up you know?"

"I did not mean it that way, Shouko. Perhaps it's just their personalities are so different. But I think it's the difference between them that makes it more interesting, don't you think?"

Shouko smiled. Yes, differences can be an amazing blend. What may seem to be clashing can sometimes be a good mix in fashion, only if one is willing to experiment.

"Speaking of differences, Eriko-sama, my sister comes to mind."

"How so?" Eriko knew that Katsumi and Shouko have had their share of misunderstandings. But it was the first time that Shouko would even start sharing with her their sisterly troubles.

"Katsumi-nee-chan had asked me to give you this." Shouko handed Eriko what seemed to be an invitation.

When Eriko opened it up, it was actually a short personal card coming from Katsumi written in calligraphy. It was an invitation for dinner a day before the Gaela interview. The invitation was for a Tokyo-based dinner, the card indicated.

"Your sister can really be odd, Shouko. She could have just emailed or called me up about this. We were just talking on the phone a few weeks ago."

"As you say my sister can really be odd. So, should I tell her you are going to be busy that day?" Although Youko is her best friend hands down, Eriko had for some time hanged out with Katsumi if Youko was not on hand to spend time with her. Katsumi had been staying in France completing her PhD and Eriko was almost always in Paris. Strangely, despite the seeming rivalry in high school, they somehow became friends.

"Tell your Katsumi, I'd see her in Tokyo. Are you not attending the Lillian anniversary, Shouko?"

"Onee-sama, Kanako-san and I will be travelling back home in two weeks, Eriko-san."

"Then, we will all see each other back home, I guess."

***

There was a 17-year old girl who was helping Eriko pack her bags. But the young girl was doing it rather slowly. Like it was a ritual that just had to be perfected. She was not looking up at the former Rosa Feotida. And Eriko knew why. The girl had been crying.

"It's not the end of the world, you know. You can still come over. Even live with me if you want to."

"Will Father even permit that?" The young girl said this in quite a pained haughty expression. Eriko wanted to tell the young girl that her father was so absent-minded at times that it bordered on indifference. But she resisted saying it because she did not want to sound vindictive. Plus she was not one to extract and demand loyalties from the girl.

"When you reach 18, you can practically do anything you want, my dear. And that's just a few months away." Eriko was trying to be encouraging. The girl looked up and eyed her despite the tears streaking through her cheeks. Eriko was thinking that the girl might for a second thought her heartless for not even feeling sad.

Truth of the matter was Eriko was sad. She was not being heartless or indifferent. Eriko was trying not to shed tears too. She had done enough of that in her many private moments alone.

"You will call and write, still? Would you?"

"Like you wouldn't even know I'm gone."

Eriko then went over to embrace the daughter she had come to love.

***

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reference Notes:

This chapter draws a lot of references from Oyuki Konno's Marimite light novels, _The Loving Times_ and _Variety Gift_. Some of the references you might not have seen in the anime version, though. But allow me to place the above in context.

_Hypsilophodon foxii. _This is the scientific name for the bi-pedaled dinosaur that Eriko quoted to Yumi that she wanted to be like. Evidently, Yamanobe was fascinated by this creature that he kept visiting the zoo to look at the elephants imagining them to be dinosaurs.

_Kumaotoko._ The nickname given to Yamanobe by Sei. It means "bear-man." Yamanobe did sport a beard. In this fan fiction context, Eriko has used it more as a term of endearment.

_Like a rice cracker in a plate of sweets_. This is in reference to Eriko's musings in _The Loving Times_ when she wonders that a white horse stands out in a field of brown thoroughbreds. Similarly she continues to think that a rice cracker stands out in a plate of sweets. So to her it just simply follows that in a life filled with rich men, the poor one stands out.

_Shouko Naitou_. In one of the sections in _Variety Gift_, Tsutako (during her first year) meets Shouko Naito during the Valentine's Day Treasure Hunt, who unknown to the photographer, was only a third year middle schooler and a classmate of Touko. Shouko takes interest at the pictures taken by Tsutako recalling the life-size picture panel of the first Yumi and Sachiko picture captioned _In Training. _She then becomes potential petite souer candidate for Tsutako and Yumi becomes instrumental in making them meet again in subsequent novels.

_Katsumi Naitou_. Shouko's sister who was a classmate of Eriko in Lillian. She is a consistent honor student and known in school as someone who studies seriously all the time. There is an implied academic rivalry between the honor students in the graduating Yamayurikai and Katsumi, who is known to be one of the Top 5 honor students in Lillian in Eriko's year. Katsumi also bought a box of chocolates wrapped in a golden box on a green ribbon. However she never got to give it to anyone and shared the chocolates with her younger sister instead. Shouko had wondered then who her sister was originally intending to give the chocolates to. She did not ask and therefore was not able to find out.

To our western readers, to get a fuller context of the backdrop stories behind this chapter, you can visit translated works of the Maria Sama ga Miteru light novels at wiki translation projects of Baka-tsugi [dot] org or you can visit Erica Freidman's Okazu blog.

* * *

Again, thanks for all those who have been giving reviews. Reading them has made me smile at the course of mind-mapping certain scenarios and story angles for this fan fiction work. A considerable amount of research actually goes into storyboarding the chapters. Writing about Eriko has been quite a feat, research-wise, because of the older Rosas she seems to be the least portrayed in the anime but there is an _equitable_ amount of side stories and light novels with her on the limelight.

There are certain "time" adjustments that i have made in the first two chapters. These adjustments are very slight and does not in anyway impact the direction and flow of the stories. However, in my heart, i've almost wanted to stay true to the spirit by which Konno Oyuki has written the novels. The time adjustment is on the Lillian anniversary. I have changed it from a 200th year anniversary and scaled it back to a centennial anniversary. I did because Lillian Private Academy for Girls was established in the 34th year of the Meiji Era. The Gregorian Calendar equivalent of the Nengo year is 1901. Thus making a 200th year anniversary too implausible considering current conditions. It stands to reason that a 100th year anniversary is _closer_ to Konno-sensei's timeline. Now, i write here closer meaning that it is not 2001 by which the environment of this fan fiction is written but in the year 2010. To settle the nine-year gap, i have resolved to explain that the 100th year anniversary has been decided by the Lillian School Board to be in 2010 instead of 2001 because of the nine years by which Catholic education was stifled during the years leading to WWII.

To a degree, this will also explain why the young Lillian girls did not get to carry and wield cellphones inside or outside the school whilst they were in Lillian.

Thank you and Gokigenyou.


	6. Sei's Story: A Penchant for Name Calling

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Six: **_**Sei's Story: Penchant for Name Calling and Denials**_

_Some three weeks before the Lillian interviews…._

"Perhaps, I should have been a playwright like _Duriru_-chan is, right now."

"Well, with a penchant for name calling, Onee-sama, I bet you can get far."

She laughed at Shimako. The woman had a strange sense of dry humor in her. She is like a boomerang one throws heartily only to hit you right back doubly hard. The gift of dry wit and even perhaps light sarcasm may be something doctors tend to secretly develop to keep them from being too in love with their bedside manners.

"Comedy!" Sei amused herself and the once-upon-a time en bouton. She had always liked Shimako's golden curls. It had a kind of youthful Grace Kelly touch.

"Comedy. Tragedy. Are they not two sides of the same thing?"

"You've made me wonder, Shimako. You seem to be the type of person who would cry in a funny play and laugh in a tragic ending." Sei thought that Shimako was odd that way. "I could write a whole fictional character revolving around you."

They were sipping tea in what Yoshino has frequently called 'the village _shodo_ room.' It really was just Shimako's little pantry in her Indonesian doctors' quarters.

"Onee-sama?" Sei could sense that the lovely woman across her was wanting to find a polite opening. It was an easy thing to detect because the young doctor took to a certain mannerism. Shimako would pause for effect.

"Yes, Shimako?"

"Do not get me wrong. I do like it when you are around. It gives me a feeling of the old days. It's just that…"

"You think I am not here because of _you_?" Sei said this in a manner that was half-joking with the other half equally endearing. Shimako cheeks lightly burned at her Onee-sama's statement. From time to time, Sei still had that kind of effect on Shimako. It was heartwarming. For both of them.

"I know that you are here because you want to see me, Onee-sama…" Sei was amused at this. Shimako was looking down on her hands like they were both in the Rose Mansion again. "But you are also here because of you."

"Ah, Shimako. Why do you worry for me?"

"I am not worried Onee-sama. Only curious." The younger woman paused again.

Then Shimako said something as if overtaken by a new kind of bravery. "Do you not see sometimes that there are people who carry worry for you far more than you worry about yourself? Like Youko-sama…"

Sei was surprised at Shimako's words. "Why? Do you not think I worry too?" The blonde said this with a pained expression. Not that it was because of Shimako. It was a kind of emptiness she felt and what seems like hopeless longing for Youko.

"Yes, Onee-sama. I know you worry too. But everytime you do, you run away. When Youko-sama worries, she _lets_ you run away."

Before leaving for Indonesia, Sei had thought that Youko had given up on her. Because the trade lawyer did not argue when Sei said she as leaving for a few weeks. Youko did not give any hint of protest when Sei said they might both need the space. There were no empathic declarations like 'your honor, I object' or anything even remotely similar. Youko just looked at her leave. Perhaps this time because there were too many hellos and too many goodbyes, Sei was thinking Youko had made her choice. The choice was not Sei.

Sei wondered at Shimako's words again. _When Youko-sama worries, she lets you run away_. Sei remembered the time when Youko followed Shiori to the train station. Youko could have followed Sei. But she followed Shiori and confronted the other girl with questions. It must have been hard for her during that time. To choose between comforting Sei versus running after Shiori. Perhaps that was a kind of selflessness Youko, forever meddler and towerblock for the many, had. Like something a born leader would do. Youko always did the right thing. Will always continue to do the right thing. _She allowed me to run away_. Maybe it was the right thing to give up on her too.

***

Minako was chatting with Sei online.

editor-in-hiding: this is quite a first for me.

satoun_a_bike25: what's a first for you, my dear editor? you don't seem like the type who still gets to experience a lot of firsts! haha!

editor-in-hiding: quit it, satou-san. I am not as reckless or as adventuresome as most.

satoun_a_bike25: touché!

editor-in-hiding: you have never submitted manuscripts separately before. What's going on between you and youko-san?

satoun_a_bike25: we're travelling separately.

editor-in-hiding: what do you mean travelling separately?

satoun_a_bike25: you know when one rides a bus, the other rides a plane. when one rides a bike, probably the other one uses a glider.

editor-in-hiding: i know what travelling separately means, Satou-san!

satoun_a_bike25: you asked! plus I thought you were losing your editorial skills back there. thought I could help. :p

editor-in-hiding: yah. you're like a knight in shining armor!

satoun_a_bike25: aha, my editor has given me compliments! Compliments, compliments everyone!

editor-in-hiding: quit it, sei-san. you sound more like an annoying court jester now.

satoun_a_bike25: humbug. I shall trample you with my sword!

editor-in-hiding: your blunt sword. my editorial pen is mightier!

satoun_a_bike25: come to think of it, if you were mami-san, your pen might even kill! :p

editor-in-hiding: seriously sei-san. should I worry? about you and youko-san submitting separate manuscripts?

satoun_a_bike25: tell you what? If complications arise, have mami-san chase after us? The thought is scary.

***

_Sometime November, twelve years and a half years ago at the Rose Mansion…._

Before Sei decided to visit Youko in Cambridge, she initially thought it was more out of sheer curiosity than need. She was amused at the thought that maybe Yumi was right about her being a Cheshire cat. But would curiosity kill her too? During that time, she was just wanting to have fun. It never really occurred to her that she was actually chasing up on someone. She did not even care to admit herself when Sachiko and her had a conversation about a letter Youko sent.

"So how is your Onee-sama from across the miles, Sachiko?"

"When she wrote to me, she seemed happy. Excited even." Sachiko was getting this lightly perplexed look. It was as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle but without success. Yumi who was sitting beside the Ogasawara princess was equally wondering.

"Onee-sama, is it not common for Youko-sama to be, hmm, excited?" Yumi anyone could see was painting a picture with her face. It was always a joy for Sei to look at the future Rosa Chinensis.

"Oh Yumi-chan. Unlike you who is so excitable, Youko is really, how do I say this, intense. But excited? Wow, that can be something!" Sei offered to Yumi without wanting to look at Sachiko who momentarily was giving her dagger looks. Sachiko was protective of Youko that way. ( Even more so was Sachiko protective of Yumi. When Sei arrived at the Rose Mansion, she noticed that Sachiko nudged Yumi to sit beside her instead of the blonde. Sei had wanted to hug Yumi just to tease Sachiko but the raven-haired girl was fast! _She took sweet Yumi-chan away_.)

Yumi was again blushing. Sachiko smiled at her souer and patted the girl beside her gently on the head. Only to trail her hands on Yumi's ribboned hair. This was not lost to Sei who was looking at the red roses. They must have come to be really be close after the whole thing about Sachiko's grandmother.

"Perhaps, Sei-sama. You should write to Onee-sama. Your curiosity might be filled." Sachiko said this in her usual cool tone. Hers had a lingering tone of dare and a subtle hint of sarcasm that was not without elegance. Sachiko, it seems, is a master of this. But she learned it from another grand master. Youko.

"I wrote to Youko, actually. She has not written back. I wonder what's in Cambridge that is making her pre-occupied?"

Youko was the first recipient of a Cambridge admission after Lillian took a scholastic affiliation and partnership with the prestigious university. The partnership was part of Cambridge's global reach and Lillian's initiative to bring a more progressive world-class education to its students. Lillian adopts an AS level grading equivalent to the needed requirements for most elite universities worldwide.

When Youko, Eriko and Sei were encouraged to apply by Maki-sensei and Takeheshi-sensei as well, it was a surprise to her that Youko, once accepted, would push through with it. Eriko who also got accepted settled for University of Tokyo. Eriko just could not leave Japan as of yet. Sei, although accepted, had requested for a deferred entry on her applications. When she was informed that she passed, Sei took it light heartedly and was glad for the one year late entry plan.

"It seems she has met someone, Sei-sama."

Sei could hear Yumi's gasp. Sachiko was playing a game with her, it seems. What was the current Rosa Chinensis trying to do?

"Then, I'm glad for her. She has a whole new world to meddle."

Sei wanted to make it sound that she was relieved of Youko. But Sachiko somehow had an instinct that the blonde was bluffing her way through it all again. The raven-haired girl strongly remembered how the former Rosa Gigantea was noticeably silent after they said goodbyes to her Onee-sama at the airport one and a half months ago. Youko was bound for East England to study international trade law.

Sachiko and Rei were flying off to an _Open Days_ invitation in Cambridge for two weeks in mid-December. They were also scheduled for admission interviews. Both of them, Sachiko offered saying, were just going through the motions of the application to please their respective parents and teachers. In truth, Sachiko had been vocal about staying put in Lillian. Shimako was offered an invitation because of her very promising grade levels. But Shimako had likewise been hesitant.

When Sei went back to her house that day after meeting with Sachiko and Yumi, she knew that she was lost about something.

Then she called Kei to again borrow her notes.

"Satou-san, the rent on the notes is high." Kei sounded a bit irritated but not overly so. They were fast becoming friends and Kei was pretty much forgiving of the blonde's antics.

"Then, Kei-san - why don't we go some far away place during the winter break? My treat." Sei had always managed to calm Kei down by appealing to their common joy. Travel is a form of escapism.

"Where to?"

"Say, Cambridge?" Sei despite knowing how much the other girl liked her, could not share this one precious secret. That Sei was missing Youko.

***

_October. Twelve and a half years ago._

_The night before Youko had to leave for Cambridge…._

Sei picked up the guitar and started to sing a classic Beatles song. _Blackbird_. Rei tapping on a percussion block joined the older white rose in singing along.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_.

After the light hearted song, Youko went up to Sei to kiss her in the cheek.

"Don't miss me too much, Sei."

***

Author's Notes:

Gokigenyou.

When one travels often and even unexpectedly, the only thing that stops is you at the moment of shock. Unplanned travelling gets to me in a sequence of mild anger, silent rebellion, overwhelming defeat, forced acceptance and lastly sad helplessness. But the world goes on spinning and moving along. It took me a while to post because beside from being engrossed about work, the whole concept of time makes one crazy. Everyone else is sleeping in your home hemisphere and you are , in another hemisphere , still awake. The sun only shines on certain parts of the world at a time. Perhaps this is what the Yamayuri experience in their travels. Fictional so it may seem. But in Maria-sama's planet, they are real.

I would like to answer a few questions posted by reviewers.

_The age of Yamanobe's daughter._ When Eriko visited Sei in the MSGM novel, _Variety Gift_, the former yellow rose did mention that Yamanobe made a request for Eriko to meet his daughter who at that time was in kindergarten. Give and take twelve years after Eriko's graduation, that would make Yamanobe-sensei's daughter at 17, if she was aged 5 at kindergarten.

_Shimako's fast career rise in the medical profession_. Shamazing pointed this out to me and I thank her for the observation. Without getting ahead of the story and without providing spoilers, let's just say Shimako's climb to a lucrative medical post is perhaps similar to that of Doogie Howser MD. I need not say more.

Reference Notes:

_Duriru_. A loan English word in Japanese for drill.

_Shodo_. Tea Ceremony.

_Youko confronting Shiori at the train station_. In _Forest of Thorns_, the Konno Oyuki tells us that Youko followed Shiori who stood up Sei on the train sation crushing Sei's plans of going away with Shiori. The young Rosa Chinensis en bouton extracted an explanation by making Shiori write a letter to Sei.

_Cambridge academic year._ The University of Cambridge starts the first academic term of the year in October (Michaelmas term). In Japan, schools normally start in April. This is essential in understanding time alignments between the novels and this fanfiction work. That's why it had been possible for Youko to attend the Summer Sports Festival, be present during the spring funeral of Sachiko's grandmother, watch Rei's kendo tournament with Sei and Eriko. All of which happened before she even started schooling in England. Further details will come to light as the story progresses.

_Deferred Entry_. The University of Cambridge allows and sometimes for certain colleges encourages deferred entries or late entries after a maximum of one year after getting an acceptance letter in the system. This is normally specified on application forms and discussed with an admissions tutor.

_The Lillian-Cambridge partnership_. Although it is true that Cambridge have international affiliates all over the world, most especially for practicum engagements, common sense would dictate that the Lillian affiliation is fictional.

_Open Days_. The University of Cambridge provides open house invitations, mostly on booking basis. Although they normally do this after the summer (July), in the context of this fanfiction work we had to align Open Days with Admission Interview or exams day in Cambridge, which usually runs from December to January.

_Kei and the notebook rentals_. In _Variety Gift_, Eriko upon visiting Sei in Lillian Girls Academy observed how Sei would borrow notes from Kei with Katou-san exclaiming that the "rental on the notes is high." Sei was seen by Eriko paying Kei through travel tickets. Eriko assumed that Sei was travelling with Kei at times.

_Blackbird_. A classic Beatles song. In the original song, a guitar is being played to accompany lead singer Paul Macartney. A percussion tapping is also heard. Another version is performed by Sarah McLachlan and included in the soundtrack of the film, _I am Sam_. I encourage you to listen to both songs and imagine how Sei and Rei could have sung it for Youko.

Thank you once again for all of you who have encouraged me to continue writing. Whether you travel much or not, whether near or far, allow me to wish you all safe and meaningful journeys.

Gokigenyou.


	7. A Special Yamayuri Story: Remembrance

_This special chapter is dedicated to all our Asian brothers and sisters in Indonesia, the Philippines, Vietnam and Camboadia who have been stricken with devastating natural calamities for the past week due to typhoon, flooding, earthquake and tsunami. People have lost lives, homes, and primary sources of income. Tekiru enjoins readers to help through prayers, donations and volunteer work or any assistance you can extend. _

_This is a longer chapter than the previous ones written. _

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Seven: **_**A Special Yamayuri Story: Remembrance**_

_Six years before the Lillian interviews. _

_The year was 2004. It was October when all of a sudden we all had to grow up, all to0 quickly. All in one week. For the first time, we all understood what human suffering meant._

We had many celebrations at the start of that year and even the year before. Sachiko had graduated from her MBA program with flying colors. Youko-sama was on her first year of becoming a lawyer. Japan National Kendo Team won another slew of gold, silver and bronze medals during the Athens 2004 Summer Olympics for various kendo events. Nana won her first gold medal in the Games of the XXVIII Olympiad. All of us were going through positive career transformations that it seemed that fortunes would not end.

Little did we know that by the fourth quarter of that year, we would get thrusted into an experience that all of us would never forget. Winter came in too early for us that year. It was a kind of cold that would settle with most of us. A sadness that we would have to carry throughout the rest of our lives.

***

_17 October 2004. Masushino, Tokyo. _

_Yumi's story._

"There is a storm that would hit Japan sometime after tomorrow."

Yoshino-chan was telling me. Her voice was intent. There was this seriousness in it that I could not place. Perhaps it was something indicative of a premonition, but during that time I was not aware of how hard the storm would hit. It had been raining ceaselessly for about a day or two now. But it looked just like regular rain. Nevertheless the rain was becoming a constant scenery that past month alone. I never really enjoyed the rain. It reminded me of sad memories at times.

"Tokage. That's how we're calling this one, isn't it?" I asked Yoshino. My father had been following the news with all of us because we had several projects ongoing in Kyoto that he was slightly afraid at how it could affect our already tight deadlines.

Many people would admit that they were getting weary of storms. Earlier in the month, Tokyo had just gotten off from typhoon Ma-on. I was already dearly missing the sun. But I was trying to stay positive. Similar to that of an umbrella you thought you had lost, only to have it find you unexpectedly.

"Yes. I wonder why we are naming it after a lizard." Yoshino paused. She was not trying to be funny with that sentence. "Listen, I'm being sent to Kyoto to do disaster prevention assistance. I'm leading a unit to go there today."

"You really are?" Yoshino was trying not to sound afraid. But I had this sudden feeling of impending doom that I could not understand. But it was fleeting. It went away and did not linger long. I held on to a scarf that Onee-sama gave me last year. It had blue butterflies knitted into its edges. I felt calmer wearing the scarf. Safer.

"The forecast said that it will be a powerful typhoon. We're hoping it would not be as expected. Shimako, I believe, has gone to Hyogo prefecture as part of a Johns Hopkins team too." I remembered Shimako telling me the same thing yesterday over the phone after informing me that she had landed safely.

"How did Rei-sama react to you going?" It was all I could think of asking. Rei was currently in Niigata with Sei-sama. They were with Kei-san.

"It cannot be helped. I have a duty to perform." Yoshino was proud of the fact she was doing something far greater than herself. In effect, it was her first leadership role. It was not something she would shrink from.

"Yoshino-chan…If anything happens, call my father's satellite phone okay? May Maria-sama guide you." Wholeheartedly I prayed, not just for Yoshino but for all people, friends or not.

"Thank you, my dear Yumi-chan. Have you heard from Sachiko-sama and the older roses?"

"They are bound to return tomorrow. Onee-sama and Youko-sama said they agreed to wait for Nana and Onee-sama's friend somewhere in Kyoto before flying back here." I said distinctly.

Onee-sama accompanied Youko-sama to the trade conference somewhere in Kyoto. Despite the rain, the trade expo went on. It was much of a tourism boost especially for the export apparels business of which the Ogasawara family had interests in. Nana Arima who had a spectacular showing during the 2004 Summer Olympics was a sports celebrity endorser in the expo for the Japanese sportswear brand _Mizuno_. Youko-sama's uncle owns the company with the Ogasawara family having a small partnership stake in it. Eriko-sama also an exhibitor was showcasing international fashion designs. The event ended yesterday. Nana took the extra day to visit some of her friends and relatives in a small village-city called Toyo-oka.

"Despite me wanting to discourage Nana to visit her cousins in Toyo-oka due to the impending typhoon, I couldn't do it. They have not seen her since she started training to get that gold medal." There was a sigh coming from Yoshino. "She was excited, you know."

Nana became a national hero after becoming the youngest kendo sports gold medalist. Ever since the IOC adopted kendo as a sport in the Olympics in 2000, the athletes participating in the tournaments have become a source of pride for all Japanese. Rei was the first woman kendo gold medalist in Olympic sport history. A special kind of history not just for the nation but for the Yamayurikai as well.

Looking back, I often wondered about what would have happened had Nana heeded her onee-sama's request.

***

_18 October 2004. Osaka. _

_Noriko's story._

I knew that I would have to stay in Osaka a few more days. The rains had started to become fiercer and fiercer. It was as if it was out for revenge. Why was nature so angry? After graduating from Whiting School of Engineering early last year, getting accepted in a big multinational pharmaceutical firm was not such a big surprise. I only really wanted Shimako to be proud of me.

Worry. Silently I worried. When Shimako said that a special team from Johns Hopkins were going to setup a medical response team somewhere in Hyogo I had somehow hoped that she was not part of it. But in the end after telling me a really long story of what being a doctor is all about, she said she was part of that team. She was slowly building up to it, for my benefit, to make me stronger and not worry.

All I could tell her was this.

"Do your best, Onee-sama. And keep safe."

She smiled and a certain calm went over me. I looked at her as she placed her head on my shoulders whispering my name. Her eyelashes were like feathers passing through my cheeks. Her fingers slowly interlacing with mine, gentle as always with a kind of angelic softness. In Shimako, there lives peace.

"Wait for me, Noriko-chan." I kept forever what she said, true to my heart.

And the storm came. In the midst of the ravaging winds that threatened the Osaka house I was getting sheltered in, the thought of seeing Shimako again held me on.

***

_At the onslaught of Typhoon Tokage. _

_Sachiko's story._

Where are you?

I kept repeating the question inside my head. There was this little hope that if one continued to repeat it, another would hear me. Another. Someone special.

I had wanted to stay behind myself. But I was seemingly ordered to board the private plane. _Now. Get into the plane._ I had not enjoyed being shouted at by Father. Even it had been only slightly, I did not like it. _Please. Show me a sign. Maria-sama. One little sign that they are not harmed_. However, I was trying to be the usual obedient self that I was on the outside. My thoughts momentarily drifted to my mother. That I could not break her poor heart and upset her by being defiant to Father's strong pleas. Deep inside though, I was getting frantic by the minute. _But I must do something._ Lingering on the steps of the plane, I tried to look back wanting to dare the storm. Onee-sama could only tug at my arm mouthing, regrettably, that we had to go. We had reluctantly left Kyoto despite my own innermost protests. With clenched fists, I silently cursed the wind.

"She would know what to do. She and Nana would know what to do." Onee-sama kept telling me after we had been made to sit.

I was staring out the window of the military airbus. Like if I did stared out intently , I myself could spot them even though we were miles apart. Strongly, I believed it was possible. There was water everywhere and the wind brutal even as the plane rocked its way up in the air. Forgetting my usual motion sickness, I continued fearlessly looking out the plane. The severe and ferocious weather claimed not only the world outside. It claimed my mind and spirit too.

Where are you?

Suguru was in the plane with us. He could not stand idly by to wait for us to arrive safely in Tokyo. So he persuaded Father to take him together with the whole entourage of quasi-military escort. I could feel him looking at me accepting my silent but growing fury at the weather. My eyes were revealing a quiet rage. Very much like that of the storm. Suguru handed the unusually subdued Eriko-sama some towels and blankets so that the we could dry and warm ourselves. The heavy rain battered our hair and our clothes. Our lifejackets clinging to our soaked skin.

Slowly he informed Youko and Eriko that multiple reports of landslides have been reported across Kyushu and Miyazaki. Parts of Hyogo have been hit as well. There are reports that Toyo-oka is severely getting beaten by the torrential downpour.

Eriko-sama put her hands together. It made me pause. Eriko-sama, of all people, remembered how to pray. I became slightly embarrassed over my secret rage. The faces of our friends came to me: Shimako, Yoshino, Noriko, Nana and my special friend. Eriko was silently praying for all of them. I noticed the soundless tears that she was trying at best to fight off.

"Do you have a satellite phone, Suguru?" Onee-sama asked. She was almost whispering when she said this. Suguru said that it might be wiser to place a call once they landed. Onee-sama did not say anything anymore. A kind of helplessness was enveloping her. And a certain kind of guilt by leaving Nana and a friend behind.

I felt the same guilt. More acutely perhaps than anyone in the plane. After some quiet prodding from Onee-sama I took the medicine she offered to calm my nerves. The waters began to feel farther and farther away as the minutes went by.

***

She and I had been mildly arguing with each other about Nana wanting to go to Toyo-oka.

"It may not be prudent for Nana to pursue the trip south. There is a gathering storm out in the sea." My eyes held her in a kind of stern look that was both beseeching and angry.

"Everyone has talked her out of it. However, she still wants to do it." She said to me wistfully. Her head was bowed that I could not see her eyes. Her beautiful hair flowing to her shoulders. She was obviously troubled by something.

"You are not thinking of joining her, are you?" I turned around, a kind of shock passing through already livid eyes.

"Perhaps if one cannot convince her, one must accompany her." Then she looked at me. There was something about that look that made me rush to her. We held each other tightly and I did not want to let go. "Nana made me promise to support her, Sachiko."

I wanted to tell her to break the promise. But there is a certain kind of honor deeply respected in friendships. For some, these things can be shrugged off that it would be easy to have them broken. Not within the Yamayurikai circle. One is not being asked to keep a promise out of whim. It's like being asked to keep a treasure. It is precious and you are duty-bound to protect and honor it. Despite my own misgivings and a slight tinge of jealousy, I had to respect it too.

Whatever personal investments Nana had at Toyo-oka, it was a secret entrusted and shared with a very special friend.

"Strangely, I miss the music." She declared.

We both understood why she said it. She had not let go of me and her hair reminded me of spring. She had a scent that was uniquely hers. It always had a soothing effect on me. Like notes being played enchantingly soft. An inspired rendition that only she and I could secretly appreciate.

"If you have to keep a promise, then so be it. But you have to keep something for me, too." I said this as her hand had gone up to caress my hair lingering somewhere near the outline of my cheeks. Then delicately the back of her fingers brushed the corners of my mouth. I looked at her after pressing my lips on her fingers.

Boldly, I had exclaimed extracting an oath that forever will be etched inside my heart.

"You get to only play music with me. And I with you."

"Yes, I promise." The weight of her commitment was as strong and swift as her words. She took my hand into hers and kissed it gently. As I ignored a small trepidation remaining at the back of my mind, she stared lovingly into my eyes and I smiled. Our lives seemingly forever intertwined in remarkably small magical moments.

We continued to lace fingers, the warmth of our bodies rising amidst rainy weather. I closed my eyes to feel her touching my face, ever so tenderly like rose petals strewn over calm waters. I felt her breath upon my lips. And I opened up myself to her. Our lips finding each other like always. It felt very much like the first time.

"No matter what happens?" I asked amidst a whirlwind of kisses.

"No matter what happens." It felt like a promise forever sealed in warm caresses.

***

_24 October 2004. Musashino Red Cross Hospital._

_Musashino City – suburb of Tokyo_

The story went on to tell that the Tokage was the deadliest typhoon to hit the country in ten years. The devastation had killed more than 60 people and have left thousands injured especially in the southern regions of Japan. While still recovering from the onslaught of mudslides, flooding and storm wreckage, a strong earthquake registering a +7 on the S_hindo_ scale struck the Chuetsu area of the Niigata prefecture less than five days after Typhoon Tokage hit Japan. The quake killed approximately 50 people and injured hundreds.

Noriko was slightly injured. She had sustained broken ribs after helping out several of her work mates get up on the roof of the Osaka inn where she and some of her office mates where staying. She was airlifted to a Medevac helicopter and brought to the Musashino Red Cross Hospital in Tokyo.

Hiroyuki Osada, team leader assigned for disaster relief in Osaka, recognized Noriko as Shimazu-san's friend. He then passed on the message to one of Yoshino's assistants. Yoshino phoned Yumi through satellite to advise them of Noriko's status. Arrangements where being made in Tokyo by Youko-sama and Eriko-sama to receive Noriko in Musashino.

"You were brave, Noriko-chan." Yoshino said this to the unconscious white rose on the stretcher.

Yoshino saw to it that she was there in Osaka while Noriko was about to get airlifted into the helicopter. Part of her wanted to see a familiar face. Yoshino was also quite unstrung because she had not heard any news about Rei-chan nor Sei-sama who were in Niigata when the quake struck. About Nana and Sachiko's friend, Yumi said they were getting treated in Musashino. Shimako had been operating on one of them for nearly three hours now. Which one of them, Yoshino was not able to ask. It felt to her that Yumi was trying to hide something over the phone. She had seen too much devastation in the last three days. She kept a strong façade despite it all because her job was far from over.

When the plane landed in Musashino, Eriko hugged Yoshino upon sighting the younger Yellow Rose. They saw Touko-chan ran near Noriko's stretcher. Touko looked at Yoshino as if mentally asking if Noriko would be all right. Yoshino silently eyed her and nodded. Then there was Sei who bowed her head towards Yoshino. They accompanied the paramedics administering on Noriko as the injured bioengineer was getting wheeled into the building. If Sei-sama were here, that means Rei-chan was already here too.

"Eriko-sama, where is Rei-chan?" There was a deep worried look on Eriko that Yoshino was particularly unfamiliar with. _Maria-sama, Rei-chan means everything to me. _She dreaded Eriko's response. Hoping that things were okay. They were inside the elevator when she asked this.

"She had a few concussions on the head. She's in one of the trauma rooms. Rei-chan is going to be fine, Yoshino. Youko and Sachiko had them planed from Niigata. It's….It's…" Eriko held on to Yoshino trying very hard not to burst into tears.

"Who is Shimako operating on?" Then something at the pit of her stomach told her that this was worse than she had thought. The elevator door opened.

Yoshino bolted out of Eriko's grasp and ran towards the private lounge. Youko-sama was standing by the door. Sachiko-sama was staring at the window and Yumi was sitting beside Kei-san who had bandages over her head.

"Who is Shimako operating on!?" Yumi said she was operating on one of them when they talked on the phone. That meant either it was Nana or Sachiko's friend. Did that mean one was safe and the other one wasn't? Did that even mean that one was still alive while the other one wasn't? The other was a full Rose and another an honorary. Nevertheless, they were both considered Yamayuri. Both were her friends.

Then it was Sachiko who went over to Yoshino.

"She was very brave just like you, Yoshino." Sachiko placed her hand over Yoshino's shoulder and started to embrace the girl.

Yumi stood up. It was her who went on to tell Yoshino that the village of Toyo-oka would have perished so many lives had it not been for two girls who swam perilous flood waters to get people to safety. After rescuing a three-year old baby and a young mother trapped in a cellar, one of them got knocked out by raging debris. The other who was already up on higher ground went back to save the other girl who was beaten unconscious by the violent flood waters. But the typhoon was too strong that the girl who went back eventually drowned. They saved about 30 lives that would have been lost in the storm.

Yumi then told Yoshino that when the winds had slightly died down Youko-sama arranged for certain contacts with the help of Sachiko's father to search for them. They were both found. One half-dead. The other gone.

It was the point when Yoshino knew that they had lost someone.

She went to face a wall, fists pounding, crying. Eriko could only envelop Yoshino in her arms.

***

_Musashino Red Cross Hospital._

_After three hours, Shimako emerged from the operating room._

Shimako's eyes searched the room. She found Youko-sama's eyes first. Sei came over to the young doctor and held her lightly on the shoulder.

"We've repaired a punctured lung and there is a great possibility that she could still use her legs given intensive therapy. She may limp for most of her life though. She has experienced extreme trauma on her body and possibly more so psychologically. She has not yet gained consciousness. There is a great possibility she will be unable to remember things. It is not conclusive though. We still need to keep her monitored." Shimako was obviously tired.

"The worst is over. What is important is she is alive."

Eriko mustered the courage to speak. Yoshino was right beside her, not wanting to speak. Rei was still getting treated and Yoshino was battling in her mind how to tell her about their friends.

Yumi went to her Onee-sama and took her hand. Yumi had witnessed the emotional toll everything had on her Onee-sama. Unknown to most in the Yamayurikai, with the exception of Youko-sama, Sachiko was the one who spotted the body of their two friends in Toyo-oka's flood waters. She went back with the MedEvac team.

"Shimako…" Sei embraced her souer. "Perhaps before you rest, let's go and see Noriko-chan." Touko-chan had not left Noriko's side since she got wheeled out of the trauma room.

She nodded. For the first time, Shimako wanted to cry. She had seen too much. Experienced too much these past few days.

Youko then took both the young doctor's hands. "Thank you for everything."

Sachiko walked to Shimako before she and Sei could turn away. "I could never repay you, Shimako-san."

***

_November 2004. Saying goodbye._

_Rei's story._

We had practiced for Athens extensively and we got to know each other more and more. She had a big heart and Yoshino was constantly amazed at her prowess. Truth be told, she was far better than me at kendo. Far far better. When she qualified for the double-shinai competition in Greece, I had seriously thought that I could soon retire and make her inherit my kendo sticks. But life is funny.

After garnering a seat in the qualifying rounds, she went up to speak to me.

"I think myself to be Anakin Skywalker and you my mentor, Obi Wan Kenobi." She beamed at me proudly.

"You have a penchant for joining the Dark Side?" I laughed.

"Ahh. Being with one's own blood sisters can force anyone to do just that." She whispered. We both laughed. Her three other sisters were a competitive sort.

"Promise me something, Rei-sama."

"Promise you what, young Skywalker?" I teased at her. She was truly a courageous one daring me to make a promise. She was so much like Yoshino. Theirs is a kind of shared spunk.

"Long after I win my first gold, you can retire only when you have reached a grand slam." Spunk. Truly it was that and so much more.

"Only if you win your gold in Athens. Agreed?" I challenged her equally, making her realize that time ought to be on her side.

"Be careful what you wish for, Master." She winked at me, laughed and left.

We buried her one afternoon that November. Her _shinai _swords: a _daito_ and a _shoto_, also went to her grave. Perhaps in the hope that when she reawakens in another life that she remembers that she was a brave honorable and true warrior. Nana Arima.

The entire Yamayurikai went to Toyo-oka and helped rebuild the community. We spent Christmas there that year. That moment on, we knew that like Nana we were born for far more greater things than our own individual successes. Everyday of our lives was a living tribute to Nana's heroism.

***

Author's Notes:

Gokigenyou.

I had not intended for this piece to come early in the chapters. However the concept arrived fully and came to me whilst I was travelling these past two weeks. As a corporate strategist, my work brings me to encounter countless business people who predominantly talk about wealth, profit motives and economics. However, in the face of human tragedy, these talks are irrelevant. In a natural calamity, the rich is not spared alongside the poor. To nature, we are all made equal. Therefore there is a humbling realization one gets to experience when one is faced with the powerful force of nature. Let us set aside hubris and continue to love each other. At the end of the day, we are all we have.

Gokigenyou.

Reference Notes:

The Tokage Typhoon and The Chuetsu Earthquake in Niigata truly happened less than five days apart from each other in the week of October 16 – 24, 2004 in Japan.

This piece is also in remembrance of the Disaster Relief Team who continue to risk their lives in order to save others.


	8. Yumi's Story: Funny Accidental Fortunes

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Eight: **_**Yumi's Story: Funny Accidental Fortunes**_

_In Yumi's second year at Lillian's Private Academy for Girls._

_Weeks before the Valentines Day Treasure Hunt. _

These things always happened to her. Like some stroke of fate that only her had been made the perpetual "it" in a humorous game of life's small misfortunes. Yumi woke up early, dressed early, prepared early but despite all that effort, the world was bent on making her suffer. There was a confluence of things in this world that today of all days the universe was concentrated on just letting her down. Like it was a joke of some sort. And the joke was on her.

It all started in her very merry start of the day whilst walking along the pavement towards Lillian. She was even humming to a popular _Morning Musume_ song. Not that she liked the song. Onee-sama once frowned at what might have seemed to mean tasteless choice of music. But Yumi could not help it. _Morning Coffee_ was just so that it was that catchy and she could not get it out of her head after she heard it on the bus.

_Nee hazukashii wa (dokidoki). Nee ureshii no yo (shiteru). Anata no kotoba Mooningu Koohii nomou yo futari de. Yes!*_

*(English translation: See, I'm embarrassed (my heart). See, I agree (is pounding). Your words, "Let's have Morning Coffee together." Yes!)

She was trying to take something out of her bag that she did not notice the speeding bicycle a few paces in front of her. There was a split second when she locked eyes with the girl on the speeding bike. Then it went out of control. In an effort not to sideswipe her, it sped past her bag that she had let it go with a force that the bag was thrown off in front of the Lillian gates. All her things sprawled in disarray.

"Yaaay!" Yumi let out a girly scream that would have made you wonder if she was a cute precocious cricket in her past life.

"Yumi-chan! Oh my, I am very sorry!"

The girl quickly descended her bike and started picking up Yumi's belongings. They both scrambled to pick up notebooks, folders, paper, pencil case, pencils and Yumi's now creased and lightly damp position paper for her Literature class. It was still winter so the pavement was not that dry. Plus the winter morning dew got to her assignment.

"It's okay, it's okay. The fault is mine. I was not looking ahead."

Yumi was trying to stay positive. She was actually trying to convince herself with that statement than it was for the bike rider. Some kind of tantric hymn that might do the trick in quelching an all too sudden frantic mind. She spent almost three days writing the assignment and two whole nights typing it in. And it was due today. Her first period was Literature. She was already speed rehearsing what to tell Katori-sensei about her assignment. She could even visualize it in her head.

"Gomenasai, Katori-sensei. But I have prepared to submit the assignment. However on my way to school it flew out of my bag and got all creased and damp. Perfectly my fault. "

She ought to declare this in all out honor code style. Profusely apologize. _Bow, Yumi. Don't forget to bow._ Yumi then said to herself that her momentarily vision of her prostrating in front of the esteemed sensei would sound more like an excuse, closer to saying that the paper got possessed by the winter banshee of the Musashino greeneries. _What am I going to do? _Yoshino would have better luck than her with the explanation.

"Yumi. Yumi? Let me take you inside the school grounds. Your things are damp and we ought to get under a roof before it ------"

And then it rained.

Biker Girl hurriedly placed Yumi at the back of her bike and started pedaling away like her life depended on it. Motioning her to open an umbrella. But the rain was sudden and strong that the umbrella aided to them getting wet all the more. Like giving sail in a storm. Despite them being in their winter coats and mufflers, they just could not escape the seemingly cold trickling of water.

By the time they reached the Rose Mansion, they were both soaked. _Oh this is just so swell. Truly, it is my lucky day._ How in the world could it rain today. When she went out of the house the weather was perfectly fine in her eyes. In a span of less than hour, clouds gathered and decided to douse her with winter rain, is that it?

Yumi was wondering if Maria-sama was punishing her for something. But she could not figure out what it was because she would definitely say sorry for if she knew. But she could not think of it, no matter how hard one speculated. Maybe it was because she had not found a souer yet or was taking her time with Touko-chan. Maybe it was because she did not finish her dinner last night in her eagerness to get her assignment done. Despite her mother reminding that kids in Africa do not get to eat much. She even said that's why she is not eating them so she can save it for them. Yuuki who could not let the moment pass and simply exclaimed that it may not be prudent to give the African children just leftovers. _Of course they need real food, Yumi_. Or maybe she was not praying hard enough. Or studying well enough. Maybe it was because she was childish at times that Onee-sama was constantly disappointed at her tardiness or goofball moments. Maybe Maria-sama was disappointed that she was not being what a future Rosa Chinensis should be. But she was admittedly naïve about certain things still. So sometimes no matter how hard she tried, things somehow have a way of ending up like some slapstick comedy.

Whilst she was thinking all this her whole body shivering in between thoughts, Biker Girl was moving around the first floor of the Rose Mansion trying to find something. Yumi was saying, it was hopeless. They were already wet and they both could not appear in their classrooms in their cursed dripping appearance. Somehow in all this, a warm blanket went over her body. And the Biker Girl was toweling dry Yumi's hair.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Biker Girl was whispering. Maybe if she said her name loud enough they would attract more attention from the rain. Oh yes, they ought to hide now. "I fear the rain has placed you in a slight trauma."

Yumi was struck embarrassed for not being grateful that Biker Girl was around. She was getting to feel warm under the blanket despite her clothes getting wet. She glanced at the now silent biker who was lost in her thoughts, intent on drying her hair. Biker Girl was pretty. Although incomparable to the elegant natural beauty of her Onee-sama, Biker Girl was pretty and cute in a girl-next-door kind of way. And she seemed smart and responsible. For some strange reason, Yumi glanced into the other girl's lips.

"What a morning, don't you think, Yumi-chan?" Somehow Biker Girl caught Yumi staring at her. Slightly embarrassed, Yumi looked away.

Yumi giggled. It was a strange little nervous laugh. "Well, Gokigenyou, Kei-san."

***

"Onee-sama, is this really necessary?"

"I cannot let you get sick, Yumi. That would be irresponsible for me as your souer."

"I understand. But is it really necessary for me to be dressed like this?"

"You need to be warm, Yumi."

"In a _Torikaebaya Monogatari_ costume?!"

"Circumstances dictating, yes."

Sachiko was helping Yumi into the costume she wore during Yamayurikai's edition of the play _Torikaebaya Monogatari_ in last September's School Festival. Her uniform being all wet was set to hang on one of the chairs. Yumi could feel Sachiko's fingers on her collar, near her chest as if an imaginary sailor tie was being put in place. It was a force of habit perhaps on Onee-sama's part. Nevertheless, Yumi found it tenderly endearing. She loved it about Sachiko. Her older souer's protectiveness was not stifling but gentle, soft yet fleeting. With only a few months left before Sachiko would graduate from Lillian, Yumi wanted to hold on to these moments.

She had stopped shivering ever since Sachiko wrapped her with whatever dry blankets she could find within the Rose Mansion. She rubbed frenetically Yumi's hands in an effort to get some heat into Yumi's system. Yumi could not help but lean towards her Onee-sama that she settled her head into Sachiko's shoulders. She smelled like fresh linen perfume.

Onee-sama found her and Kei at the foot of the stairs when she walked into the Rose Mansion 15 minutes after them. There was a slight surprise on Sachiko's face. Yumi at first could see a frown coming from her older souer but it was immediately replaced with a look of concern.

Yumi thinking to herself that on top of what has happened that morning, additional misfortune by way of Sachiko being disappointed at her was yet another blunder she had to face. _She was that unlucky_. Had she known this would be an inauspicious day, she would've decided to stay at home.

Kei explained everything to Sachiko on Yumi's behalf after having to reintroduce herself to the current Rosa Chinensis. Sachiko might not have remembered that Yumi introduced Kei-san and Yumiko-san to her during the School Festival. After inviting Kei-san for tea and securing another blanket from the storage room on the first floor, Sachiko led them upstairs despite initial protests from Kei and Yumi. Kei-san changed into the sewn pants used during the play and after a while bid them goodbye when the rains stopped. She had to go to class because of an exam.

"I am indebted to you, Katou-san. Had you not shown up, Yumi might have been in a worse situation."

Yumi could not help but think if Sachiko's voice had a hint of light sarcasm with her words. After all, it was the bike altercation that started it all, didn't it? But also, it was as if Sachiko was admitting how absent-minded Yumi could get at times. When you really come to think of it, it was Yumi's absent-mindedness that really started it all.

"The thanks are all mine, Rosa Chinensis. I shall make sure the pants are returned. Yumi, take care now." Kei-san bowed to them graciously.

Yumi's eyes followed Kei-san as long as she could. Then the biscuit door closed.

Afterwhich Sachiko softly muttered, "I never noticed before, but Kei-san sure is pretty up close. Do you not think so, Yumi?"

Yumi could only say yes. Saying anything more might sound suspicious. Not that there was anything to be suspicious about. Only that she did not want Onee-sama to get into the wrong impression.

"If only we had a mirror here, Yumi. I'd show you your face." Sachiko made a soft laugh.

Oopps. She did it again.

"Onee-sama…."

"Yumi, it's okay. You don't have to worry. I know." Sachiko lightly tapped Yumi's head. "No wonder Sei-sama likes her."

Then there was this warm silence. Yumi used to fear this silence between them. But having to get to know each other more and more, both of them have gotten into these comfortable secret unspoken moments.

"You will always be my souer."

"And you will always be my Onee-sama."

Sachiko then decided to skip all her classes with Yumi and just review lessons with her souer all day in the Rose Mansion. _All day with Onee-sama,_ Yumi thought. It was actually a wonderful surprise to Yumi because she was even thinking that Sachiko would have made her walk the campus in costume so as not to miss class. But it seemed that Sachiko understood that their days together are limited.

"Onee-sama, you have yet to tell me the full story of your trial term at Cambridge. Perhaps today you could."

At this, Sachiko hugged Yumi tightly. More than she ever had before.

"That idea is not so bad all together Yumi."

In the midst of the heavenly embrace from Sachiko, Yumi finally had to admit to herself that everything was turning out to be a blessing in disguise.

***

_Five years before the Lillian interviews. _

Sachiko and Yumi were having tea in Yumi's office.

"Was there ever a time when she got jealous of me, Onee-sama? In the past?"

"I don' think she was ever jealous especially over you. She was a better person than that and just didn't have those insecurities. But there was a time when she thought that you and I were…"

"Were what?"

"More than souers."

"Are we not, more than souers, Onee-sama?"

"We are."

"So did she ever get to feel sad because of our relationship?"

"No, Yumi. She wasn't sad because of your relationship with me. She was sad of my relationship with her."

"So she didn't go away because of me, after all?"

"No, Yumi. She went away because of me."

"Do you not miss her, Onee-sama?"

"Everyday, Yumi. Everyday."

Little did Sachiko knew at that time that Yumi sent the other girl a letter.

***

Author's Notes:

Gokigenyou.

I have always been mesmerized why Konno Oyuki had chosen a more subtler romantic friendship for Sachiko and Yumi than having to all out define their relationship in a more intimate sexual perspective. I'm glad that she did because it paved the way for greater imaginations from fans and readers of the light novels to expand the Sachiko-Yumi universe. Plus it truly connotes an endearing Asian context of female friendships that seem to not want to cross the line. It is not only for want of self-preservation perhaps. But maybe a more mutual preservation. The line is sacred. Because the line in itself is friendship. It's like chocolate that tastes good only if you do not eat too much of it. It is something that need to be respected without having to dilute it with too much emotion. This is why Yumi and Sachiko's love for each other transcends even that of any sexual love.

My dearest apologize if my work life overcomes me at times that I fail to update for more than 7 days. I said to myself that I will give more thought to this endeavor more and more as the days go by. Work is only one part of my life. It should not dictate its entirety. To all of you who are struggling with balance and priorities, you are not alone. (In the end, one is not measured not by the hours we spend in the office, but how happy we made our lives to be by the choices we make.)

Have a nice week ahead of you.

Gokigenyou.


	9. Touko's Story: The Tapestry Project

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Nine: **_**Touko's Story: The Tapestry Project**_

_Two and a half weeks before The Lillian Interviews_

_The side theater in Geki-Jo Mura, Shibuya. _

An initial script reading was being done at the center of the stage.

The project was entitled _Tapestry_ – an existential 4-character stage experimentation on how different people have interpreted the effect of the tracks included in the classic Carole King album in their lives. The plot was simple enough until a twist arrives. What seems a random existential take on the songs reveals a tapestry of linkages between the characters. The characters, all women, comprise of a novelist with a writer's block, an unbelievably shy student with _hikikomori_ tendencies, a _gaijin_ temporarily lost in a Japanese forest with only her acoustic guitar, and lastly an eccentric career woman faced with a choice between a lover and her own version of what marital bliss should be.

Touko did not originally write the play. She was having drinks with a few friends in Singapore during that time . It was handed to her sometime six weeks ago in a very nonchalant fashion. To the point of saying "depends what you want to do with it" shrug. The one who wrote the play was obviously not a playwright. But for some strange reason, one slow night, Touko picked the draft script which was on her writing desk roughly three weeks later. She read it the whole night, placing side notes until the sun had risen on her. It was good. Hauntingly fresh yet sad. The flow needed improvement but essentially it was the kind of play that had an air of melancholy, peppered with supporting themes like: individual womanly struggles, a take on a growing Japanese social malaise among young adults, career choices, a feeling of alienation.

Yuuki could not help but notice that Touko had a new story obsession. That morning when Touko labored overnight over the script, she missed the breakfast date with him. So after waiting for more than 30 minutes, he stood up and called her house. The servants told him she was still asleep and that she was in her study up until 6:30 that morning. Touko made it up to Yuuki that evening by having dinner with him.

"You stood me up." Yuuki said after kissing Touko on the cheek when they met at the restaurant.

"Don't be such a grouch, Yuuki-_kun_. There was once upon a time that you stood me up for an amusement park date with Suguru." Touko smiled as she patted Yuuki by his breast collar.

"Did I not profusely apologize for that incident by inviting you on a date in turn? And that, by the way, was ages ago."

" Ages ago, yes. When we were still bickering and constantly fighting?" Touko gracefully placed herself on the seat that Yuuki proffered.

Yuuki placed his right hand on Touko's shoulder and leaned in to whisper to her ear. "Our s_uki-kirai_ years." She laughed at this.

After ordering their meal, Yuuki began to ask: "So what's so special about this new script?"

Excitedly, Touko told Yuuki about the storyline.

"Only someone with a Kafka-esque bent can think of stories like that." Yuuki told this to Touko.

"There are no massive anthropomorphic insects in this play. Surely, you would've have expected that of the writer. But this time, I think she is experimenting on more expansive styles."

"Have you spoken to her recently?" Yuuki asked.

"Not really. Her level of interest seems a bit indifferent on this one. I don't know why."

"Hmm. I wonder what your Onee-sama thinks about that. You need help from a technical theater set-up? Perhaps a four paneled revolving stage might add to the multiplicity theme of the play." Touko was amused at how he could ignite a light bulb moment on a whiff sometimes.

"Yuuki, you are brilliant. But, of course, I do not want to impose on your schedules. Add to the fact that you and Onee-sama have just gotten the Narita Airport upgrade project."

"Onee-chan is spending most of the time on the initial designs still. Not to mention that we partnered with this interior designs firm very recently that mechanical construction planning won't start until a month from now. Plus I'm sort of intrigued at this play."

Yuuki was mostly in charge of the mechanical engineering side of the _Fukuzawa Architects and Landscapes_ business while Yumi was more on architectural planning and project management. From time to time, Yuuki had lent his engineering ideas to the technical stage set-up for Touko's village theater.

"I am glad and grateful, Yuuki. Really I am. We're good partners." She reached for him across the table and he took her hand in his.

Yuuki then smiled and lovingly looked at Touko. Her hand felt right in his. And the moment finally came for him to do the one thing he set out to do tonight.

With his free hand, he presented her a diamond ring.

"Touko……._Anata ga suki desu._ Forever."

***

_Matsudaira Mansion, Musashino._

_The following night. _

It was an intimate gathering near the mansion's _shukei yen_ styled gardens. They were to dine _alfresco_ that night. Spring just about started although the cherry blossoms have yet to emerge from the wintery sleep. Pre-dinner drinks were getting served and Touko could hear the soft clink of glasses and the voices of her friends chattering away. They were still waiting for the others to arrive. Eriko-sama was talking to Yoshino-sama's date (perhaps interviewing the guy to the point of asking embarrassing questions) while Onee-sama was with her best friend animatedly talking about something with Yuuki. Rei-sama (sans the needy girlfriend for a change) was with Kei-san. The kendo master donned a serious looking face while Kei-san sported this charmed look. Sachiko onee-sama was in a quite far-off corner of the garden talking on her mobile phone. Tsutako, Kanako and Shouko were sampling the four cheese and grape bar. Sei-sama and Shimako-sama who arrived sometime that morning had yet to make the appearance.

Soft groove music was playing from the garden speakers. Somebody must have placed a Pizzicato Five CD on the turntable. They were playing _Drinking Wine_. _P5_ has through the years been a Yamayurikai favorite long after the trio had disbanded. She could hear Suguru and Youko-sama singing lightly along the song.

_Kami-sama ga kyo boku ni__/ __denwa wo kakete kite__/ __boku no jinsei wa__/ __kyo ga saigo no hi ni naru__/ __tte iwaretemo daijobu__/ __aozora ga konna ni suteki na / kyo__/ __kyo nara*_

*(English contextual translation: If God called me today to tell me this is the last day of my life, it would be just fine. The sky looks lovely today. If it's today, I don't mind.)

It was quite amusing to see the Prince of the Gingko Kingdom and the eternal de-facto leader of the Yamayurikai get along so well. Had Suguru not been of a different persuasion, he and Youko-sama would make a nice couple. Their years in Cambridge together must have made them really close friends.

"If they were a movie, they'd be _Will and Grace_." Noriko whispered to Touko as she handed the playwright a drink. Touko casually took the drink with her left hand. Noriko was quick to notice the diamond engagement ring. They stared into each other's eyes and Noriko saw the happiness in the eyes of her long-time friend.

"Touko-chan." Eagerly, Noriko hugged her best friend with one arm whilst cradling her drink in another.

"I wanted to tell you first but you kind of beat me to it." They were still hugging each other. "It was you I wanted to tell first before anybody else, Riko-chan."

"So long as you are happy, Touko-chan. That is all that matters." Then tears of joy were silently chasing each other on Noriko's cheeks.

"Be my maid of honor, Noriko."

"Humbly, the honor is mine, my friend."

***

"Touko-chan, Yuuki tells me that you are working on a new play. And that it is bound to overtake your last Cannes success. What's it about?" Youko-sama asked the former actress.

"It revolves around the different existential interpretations of Carole King's Tapestry album to four female characters." Touko went on to describe the protagonists.

"Well, the _hikikomori_ side story seems an interesting take, isn't it? I've read somewhere that about 2 million people and young adults have been stricken by this kind of social perplexing malaise. It's always stimulating when art induces a kind of social enlightenment to viewers. It will perhaps enable us to speak more intelligently about it." Yumi added.

"You've read the script?" Eriko-sama asked.

"Actually Onee-sama read it first. She said she could not put it down and at the end of it simply declared that she would want to be the one to produce it." Yumi proudly informed the rest.

"It may seem a simple story. Only that it is not. There is a telling mystery to it that would best be revealed on the actual play." Sachiko said this warmly. Like she was keeper of a deep _yu gen_ in a modernized _Noh_ play.

"Hmm, Sachiko. Secrets are quite becoming of you these days." Youko-sama lightly winked at Sachiko-onee-sama who in turn only raised her glass in a phantom toast to the other Rosa Chinensis. Sachiko just smiled as if saying '_why don't we leave it at that_.'

" My, I will be left speculating about the twist til the play. Darn." Eriko looking at Touko and Yumi with an expression that evoked at them like 'you're no fun.'

"Well, Eriko-sama, you can guess the playwright?" Yumi beamingly dared the older rose.

"Hmm. So, it was not Touko-chan who wrote the play?" The older yellow Rose said inquisitively her eyes twinkling as if finally saying 'you're fun after all.'

"Let's see. Novelist with a writer's block. Student with _hikikomori_ tendencies. A lost _gaijin_ in a forest. A career woman with a choice…It seems like an autobiography." Youko-sama was quick. But she was nearly dead-on.

Touko and Yumi could not believe that Youko-sama did not know who the playwright was. Or in this case the writer.

And then Shimako and her Onee-sama arrived.

"Sei." It was all that Youko-sama could say. Their eyes locked momentarily. Until they saw Shimako head towards Noriko.

***

It was after dinner when Yuuki and Touko announced to their friends their engagement. The couple was both showered with kisses and congratulatory handshakes. They are wanting to get married in the following spring. There would be a Catholic ceremony but the _yunio_ and the wedding reception would be in traditional Japanese. Although they are also thinking of having a private Buddhist wedding ceremony to please Yuuki's Hanadera roots.

Yumi obviously knew about the engagement because he accompanied Yuuki to _De Beers_ to purchase the diamond ring. They had purchased it since four weeks ago and had been probably burning a whole in Yuuki's jacket pocket in all this time.

"Touko-chan will now be my real souer." Yumi hugged Touko tightly.

"Haven't we always have been, Onee-sama."

"Remember when we once visited the Himeji Castle in Kyoto? When you said that it would be a nice place to get married?" Yumi reminded Touko-chan when they were on a _hatsumode_ together more than 10 years back. "Well, in exchange for the restoration of their castle gardens, they have given the company an exclusive weekend use of the entire castle and grounds for your wedding in the spring."

"How can you even remember that, Onee-sama." Touko hugged Yumi crying. "I will be eternally grateful."

Eriko had committed to design Touko-chan's set of bridal gowns for all the ceremonies including her _shiromuku, _her_ iro-uchikake _ and Yuuki's _montsuki_. Shimako committed the services of her priest-father in officiating the Buddhist wedding rites. Rei will cater the wedding reception festivities. Tsutako will be the official photography outfit for the events. Sachiko said that music is going to be back. Everyone stared at her and she simply raised her glass as if telling them: _let's leave it at that_.

***

_Late into the night. _

_A conversation between Youko and Eriko._

What's with the younger white roses?

Ahh. Yoshino tells me that it's the classic Riko and Shimako brand of an eternally pining love game. Something to be said for long-distance love affairs in wishful thinking, don't you think?

I've always thought of the two of them as perpetual virgins in an Italian painting. By the way, where have your little sisters gone?

They've been silently bickering with their eyes the whole night about the boy our Yoshino has been recently dating. So they're probably toughing it out somewhere.

Yoshino needed the tea. Rei insisted she drink to get her out of a nearly drunken stupor.

Perhaps it was a way to manage jealousy.

Hmm. There is a kind of helpless selfishness to Rei. I laughed when Yoshino started singing _Playboy, Playgirl_ over karaoke tonight. Rei was trying her best not to yank her away from the boy.

You think it's time we meddle?

Sachiko is taking care of that already for us.

Sachiko? Something equally mysterious is going on with that souer of yours.

She has not said it. But I think she's working her way back to her.

Her?

Her.

How about you? Are you thinking of working your way back too?

With Sei?

No, with Kashiwagi! Of course, with Sei!

I don't know.

She may have written that play for you…Maybe it's time I meddle.

Ah. You have greater worries than to meddle.

I'm not worried about the divorce. It's the other thing.

Well, has your father accepted the facts? What have you decided to name the baby?

I was thinking that Nana might be a good name. (A long silence ensues.)

It's fitting. You had mothering practice in all these years anyway.

***

_Late into the night. _

_A couple was eavesdropping on Youko and Eriko's conversation._

I don't think it's wise to eavesdrop on your sempai.

The talk is interesting. Sshh.

Yumi! If you don't come here and stop that, I won't go home with you tonight.

Okay, okay. Gomen. (Silence and the rustling of leaves are heard.)

What are you staring at me for?

Can I get a kiss before we go? (Teehee…)

***

Author's Notes:

Gokigenyou.

My inspiration for the play concept was _Waiting for Godot_. Somewhere along the line, the Samuel Beckett play got transformed into a more surrealist Murakami thought. But the existential melodrama was still there. The concept became surprisingly original that gladness overtook me. Writing about Touko is a difficult piece in the first place. Her character just peppered into too many contradictions in the light novels. Therefore to portray her in a more adult role needed a better angle.

To our Western readers, you would be probably asking why Yuuki did not use either _aishiteru_ or _aishitemasu_ in his declaration of love to Touko. It's just not done in Japanese who frown at lavish proclamations of emotion. Commonly, the use of _suki_ is preffered and contextual meanings apply depending on the situation. _Daisuki_ or a great like is sometimes used in less romantic situations and very often comes out in a comical manner. My Japanese grandmother sure had this as a lesson for me whilst growing up. It's her own version of the birds and the bees lecture in a more subtler Asian context. In the end, to the conservative Japanese, Form is blended with Meaning and Function.

The questions you have right now are probably as follows: Who is Sachiko's mystery love? Who is Yumi dating? Who is Rei's girlfriend? Why are Eriko and Yamanobe divorcing? What happened between Noriko and Shimako that made them awkward with each other? What does the DPJ want with Youko that Sei and her had to cool off? What is the twist in the Tapestry play? Whose baby is Youko and Eriko talking about? How does Suguru fit in all this? When will the interviews start? Eventually, they will gradually come to light as the chapters progress. Meanwhile, like Sachiko, I will enjoin you to a phantom toast hinting _let's leave it at that_. For now.

In the next couple of days, I will create a shared Mediafire account to upload songs and lyrics referenced in this fanfiction work. This places a more meaningful rendering of the conversations and my hope is that you can strike the intended yet implied parallelisms between the scenes, the music and the characters.

Again, I would like to thank all of you who continue to read the work. Admittedly, this story may not appeal to everybody and I in turn fully understand that different genres like colors make the world a more dynamic place. In the end, one is glad that people continue to honor Konno Oyuki through the myriad flavors of Maria-sama Ga Miteru in expanded fiction.

Gokigenyou.

Reference Terms:

_Tapestry by Carole King_: Released in 1971, the classic folk-pop album went on to be top-charting album for 15 weeks in a six year period. Accordingly, it is the longest charting album by a female solo artist. It includes favorite Carole King songs like _So Far Away_, _It's Too Late_, _I Feel the Earth Move_, _Where You Lead_, _Home Again_, _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow_, _(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman_.

_Hikikomori_: It is a growing sociological phenomenon in modern Japan that describes essentially an acute social withdrawal. It is characterized by a reclusive behaviors wherein individuals refuse to leave their parents' house, isolating and locking themselves for periods at a time. Mostly boys and young adults are afflicted with the behavior. It usually starts with _futoko_ (refusal to attend school). Although the degree of self-isolation varies on an individual basis, extreme cases go as far as isolating oneself even for decades.

_Gaijin_: Foreigner

_You stood me up_: In _Bara no Mille Fueille_ novel of Maria sama Ga Miteru, a conversation between Suguru and the miffed Yuuki while driving the Fukuzawa siblings home ensued about Yuuki getting invited by Touko but got stood up. So he invited her again. There is an implied sense that Touko may have invited Yuuki on Suguru's behest.

_Suki-Kirai_: Literally it means Like/Dislike. Perhaps similar to the Western concept of Love-Hate. This ambivalence characterizes the relationship between Yuuki and Touko in their younger years.

_Kafka-esque_: Pertaining to works similar to those of Franz Kafka, eminent surrealist short story writer of the 20th century. His work, The Metamorphosis (_Die Verwandlung_) is about a travelling salesman Gregor Samsa who find himself transformed into what could be closely resembling an insect (although there is no direct English translation for Kafka's use of the German word _verwandelt_). It portrays the helpless absurdity yet sadly tragic circumstances of isolation, belonging, loneliness and familial disgrace. At the very mention of Kafka by Yuuki and the line that there are no massive anthropomorphic insects in this play by Touko should have given a hint to discerning readers that Sei, a surrealist novelist herself, could be the original playwright.

_Shukei Yen_: A contemporary Japanese garden design characterized by lush plantation, meandering paths and flowing streams.

_Pizzicato Five_: was a prominent _Shibuya-kei_ musical act that has since disbanded in 2001. Fans especially Japanese endearingly called the group, P5. Perhaps to our more western readers, you'd probably remember them for their catchy upbeat pop-fusion-jazz songs such as _Sweet Soul Revue_ and _Happy-Sad_. You will hear more of them in succeeding chapters as they are fictionally a Yamayurikai favorite. (This is a personal favorite too.)

_Yu Gen_: mystery in a Noh play. A Noh play is one form of traditional Japanese theater made popular during the days of the samurai. Generally, the typical Noh play follows a pattern of gradual revelation that solves a mystery associated with a particular place. By way of five acts and a _kyogen_ (comical act) interlude, audience is led through a process of questions and answers, a chain of clarifications that build to the eventual fulfillment and end. In the context of this fanfiction work, the Noh technique is employed by this author.

_Yunio_: A formal Japanese engagement ceremony wherein parents of the bride and groom talk, exchange gifts in elaborately wrapped rice paper and discuss the future of the marriage.

_Hatsumode_. The first shrine visit of the New Year. A traditional Japanese practice.

_Wedding vestments_: _Shiromuku_ is the white wedding kimono set worn by brides in traditional Japanese weddings. _Iro-uchikake_ is the colorful wedding kimonos worn by brides in between rites and ceremonies throughout the wedding celebrations. _Montsuki_ is an elaborate black silken vestment worn by the groom in Japanese traditional weddings.

_Playboy, Playgirl_: A hip and danceable P5 song that evokes a more daring playgirl attitude. With words such as: _playboy playgirl__, __asobi ni ikanai no?__/ __playboy playgirl__, __sasotte kurenai no?_ (English translation: Playboy, playgirl why don't you go out and have some fun? / Playboy, Playgirl why don't you invite me?). Obviously, Yoshino sang this to win the ire of Rei and at the same time taunt the Kendo Master for her two-timing ways. To Rei though, it can also mean Yoshino's ability to constantly play around given her numerous dates. Double meanings are a Japanese penchant.


	10. Noriko's Story: Open Boundaries part 1

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Ten: **_**Noriko's Story: A Story in Two Parts**_

_**Open Boundaries, Brave New World (Part One)**_

_One year after the outbreak of influenza in Indonesia._

_One year before the Lillian Interviews._

_In Noriko's voice._

Yoshino had me thinking. Something was up.

In the course of two weeks, Yoshino had been particularly interested in discussions about the A(H1N1) influenza vaccinations and was asking all kinds of questions unusual for someone not within the medical, microbiology and virology circles. Given that Yoshino was now Deputy Chair of the Regional Disaster Monitoring Council and had made great strategic and tactical strides towards containing the outbreak within Asia last year, I thought that it was only because the assertive Yellow Rose wanted to verify the reports coming to her agency offices. But the line of questioning seemed more and more investigative in tone and Yoshino was employing a more business-like approach to the long out-of-office meetings she requested with me. Almost always Yoshino reminded that it might not be best if anyone knew of our discussions. Not even the Yamayurikai.

Shimako was travelling and was about to go home tomorrow. It had been quite sometime since I last saw her and I had missed her a lot. Often she would send long emails and would write about the many wonders of the human spirit and her daily adventures as the region's foremost field surgeon. Sei-sama once said that Shimako is like the Asian version of the beautiful _Jane Seymour_ in _Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman_. Inside, she really reminded me of _Hermione Granger_ of that _Harry Potter_ series. I've never read any of the books and have relied much of my comparison with the on-screen portrayal of _Emma Watson_ in the movies. Nevertheless, every time I see Hermione, I see Shimako.

Often she would write to tell how she had learned many things in her experience with _Doctors Without Borders_ than all of her medical schooling years had offered. Not that she was being ungrateful of her own mentors who encouraged her fast rise in the medical field and all of whom have taught her all the technical knowledge of being a doctor. But Shimako often would remind me and herself that experience has enabled us to be humbler. The joint incidents about Tokage and Chuetsu five years ago had changed her. Admittedly, it had changed all of us.

Yesterday on a phone call, she again proceeded to tell me about her experiences in Indonesia and the recent travels she had been taking for the organization. She sounded content but a certain kind of sadness prevailed within Shimako. It was that sadness wherein she felt she is not doing nearly enough. Afterwards she started telling me about a known tidbit in the pharmaceutical circles recently.

"One of the nurses in that local homeless shelter in Grudziadz who is a friend of one of my medical staff has been stripped of her nursing license because of the Novartis incident in Poland."

I had worked for Novartis for a couple of years before starting out with my own lab.

Last year, a controversial story came out involving three doctors and six nurses who caused the deaths of 21 homeless people following a clinical trial of an H5N1 bird flu vaccine. The experimental vaccine during that time was tested on 350 homeless and poor people after being offered £1-2 (Polish pound) per person. Despite the doctors and the nurses asserting that the victims were well informed that it was a trial vaccine for a highly contagious virus, investigators said that the participants thought that it was just a conventional flu vaccine. Novartis had since claimed that they were also deceived by the medical staff on proper administration and risk reporting. The Minister of Health in Poland had said that the medical staff involved should not go back to their profession and should be punished despite authorities not having a direct evidence between the deaths and the medical staff.

"You think they got a fair trial?" I asked this of Shimako.

"I don't know. It's just I have often wondered why they would do clinical trials on homeless people? It was a paid incentive that perhaps the system in it of itself needs review. Who monitored their progress on a prescribed period? Would they even know how to record their medical condition?"

"Have you ever wondered if the pharmaceutical companies should have had ensured that medical staff got trained on risks and reporting first before having them administer clinical vaccine tests on people?"

"Yes. Although there are procedures, sometimes people seem to ignore them for speed." Shimako sighed.

We dropped that piece of the conversation and moved on to other things. But the thought seemed to have lingered both in my mind and in Shimako's. I placed the thoughts in the back of my head and made arrangements on how to pick her up from the airport tomorrow.

"It's always nice to go home and see you, Noriko."

Long after I placed down the phone, I remembered this one enjoyable evening. Some time six years ago. Events before the typhoon and the earthquake.

***

_One year before the Tokage typhoon._

_Seven years before the Lillian Interviews._

_Winter. In Noriko's voice._

I picked her up quite early at her father's old temple house. Thirty minutes before the appointed time. I was deciding whether I should just stay in the car and wait there for a few more minutes and was vacillating on a decision. For five minutes I was sitting inside the car contemplating on whether I'd bring her inconvenience by showing up early. But my mobile phone rang.

And it was her.

"Noriko."

"Moshi moshi Shimako."

"Noriko, it's okay to get out of the car. Please come in."

She had a nice small giggle at the end of the line. All I could say was yes. I went out of the car and carried the warmth of her voice as I walked along the front path of the temple garden.

I caught the light in her eyes long before she was able to fully open the sliding door. Her smile was gentle but excited. She was happy to see me. My heart leaped a million times like a child awaiting secret gifts on a New Year.

"Noriko."

Without taking her eyes away from mine, she approached me and gently placed both her hands on my cheeks.

"Don't you know that every time I'm home, I can't wait to see your lovely face? My dear Noriko."

At that point, for the very first time, my solemn prayer to the gods was _let this be the night_. The night where my lips will meet Shimako's.

.

***

We first had dinner at this out-of-the-way fine dining Japanese restaurant in a suburb near Tokyo. Rei-sama recommended the place and said that the food was exquisitely great. I was slightly surprised how she could even recommend any place other than the Dojo Bar. However the Olympiad said to me over the phone that the Dojo Bar "is not known for its romantic setting." It was one of those Yamayuri subtle hints of meddling but not quite. Even Rei-sama who had not frequently dispensed her share of the Yamayuri trademark (not as often as the other older Rosas) did not all together dismiss the classic OG trick.

Like always, she was beautiful. There is a certain kind of grace that is Shimako. It's as if she is conscious of the living space surrounding her, an aura of respect for polished charm and deep substance.

"You are hardly eating, Noriko." She dabbed the side of her mouth with the table napkin. Shimako was doing it ever so enchantingly slow that I was captivated. I wished I were her table napkin.

"It's just that it's been a while." Her gaze searched my eyes. She was trying to find a deeper meaning to my statement.

"Yes, I missed you too." Then she looked down on her plate. It was her way of trying to hide a blush.

After a few moments of silence, Shimako prodded me to eat and finally I did.

***

Shimako gasped as we arrived at our next destination for the night. The billboard said: _A Philharmonic Night on Ice with Michelle Kwan_. She had always loved to watch figure skating. Sometime in the past during our Lillian years she had been a big fan of the Chinese-American four-time world figure skating champion Michelle Kwan.

"Oh, Noriko."

"Happy Birthday, Onee-sama."

As I produced the tickets in front of her, she grabbed me and held me tightly.

"This is the best birthday gift I have ever had."

Actually, it was Sachiko-sama who gave me the tickets and who also made sure we had the best seats to watch the performance. It was a production of The Ogasawara World Cultural Foundation – a personal foundation built by Sayako-oba-sama of which the Young Kyoto Philharmonic Orchestra is managed. Sachiko-sama, Touko-chan and Shimako's cousin were also playing with the orchestra that night.

We were greeted by Sachiko-sama's elegant mother as soon as we were seated.

"I'm glad that you both have come. Shimako, my greetings to a wonderful birthday."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Sayako-oba-sama."

Youko-sama was already seated with Sei-sama & Kashiwagi-san at the row before us. So was Eriko-sama and Yamanobe-sensei who were on vacation from Paris. Yoshino-chan and Rei-sama were seated near us together with Yuuki-san, Yumi-chan, Nana-chan and Kei-san.

They hugged and greeted Shimako on her birthday and an after-event party was to be held for her at the Ogasawara Mansions. It was the Yamayurikai surprise to my cherished Onee-sama.

Shimako's esteemed cousin was conducting tonight's first performance for the orchestra.

The Yamayurikai in all these years has had a mad love affair with an eclectic range of music. Sachiko-sama together with Shimako and Touko-chan had similar tastes in classical orchestral music while Eriko-sama, Sei-sama and Rei-sama had their tastes bent on the more adult contemporary tunes. Yumi-sama, Nana-chan and I were adaptable. Yoshino-sama was totally avant-garde's.

The performance started with a group performance, a figure skating choreography of an original Joe Hisaishi composition taken from the animated movie _Princess Mononoke_. The supporting figure skaters in what seemed to me were beautiful fluttering butterfly dresses accompanied the talented Michelle Kwan. It was an exhilarating choreography and the music was riveting, energetic, haunting, and then melancholic. They were playing the _Princess Mononoke Symphonic Suite_. (A/N: _See reference notes on where to access the music included in this fan fiction work_).

Touko-chan was guest lead violinist. Sachiko-sama had a piano solo during second score of the Princess Mononoke theme. There was a Yamayurikai version of this music that got played by Sachiko-sama and her friend, Shimako and Touko-chan at the funeral of the old Ogasawara patriarch, the late grandfather of Sachiko-sama a few years back.

At the end of the performance, people were stunned. That it took time before they could clap. It was that kind of performance. Bewildering. Sayako-obasama was crying at the end of the piece.

"Kindly join us in giving a stunning applause to stage actress Matsudaira Touko for her violin solo." The audience applauded once more and with increased fervor.

However the performance that topped the night was Shimako's personal favourite and a trademark Michelle Kwan performance. It was the last performance of the night. The genius conductor looked at our box who with her long silvery flowing hair bowed. She spoke into the microphone.

"This one is for Shimako-san. To our dear friend, you are one extraordinary generous light for our age. May your kind continue…" She paused after a respectful applause came from the audience especially those coming from the Yamayurikai section of the theater.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in behalf of the Lady Sayako, Ogasawara Sachiko and the Young Kyoto Philharmonic Orchestra…..we give you Michelle Kwan in East of Eden."

A thunderous applause was heard. The audience had probably waited for this the entire night. It was Sachiko-sama who conducted this piece with Shimako's cousin playing the lead flute.

Then the orchestra started to play Lee Holdridge's _East of Eden_. Michelle Kwan danced like a graceful bird. There were tears in Shimako's eyes. I had then taken her hand and she laced fingers with mine. Like it was always meant to be, us holding hands. Like two birds soaring in the sky, forever together in triumphs and hardships. The music was not just Shimako's. It was ours.

As the final segment of the score was being played, white petals were then scattered by the supporting figure skaters and it made a very beautiful effect on the skating rink. It actually looked like snow swirling gracefully with the music – rising, falling and gently receding. The soft blue lighting of the skating rink was the only thing that was lighted brightly in the theatre. It was like being in a fairy tale land.

"Noriko, thank you for bringing me here. I will never forget today for the rest of my life."

Shimako wiped her tears gently as she was one of the first people in the audience to stand up. The applause was long and booming. When Michelle Kwan pointed to the orchestral section of the theatre, another long applause was given. Shimako's cousin was holding Sachiko-sama's hand. They were both beaming in silent jubilation and bowed elegantly together. In perfect time.

***

When the after-party celebration was over, Shimako and I held hands on the way to the car. Shimako thanked me and said that she has thoroughly enjoyed everything.

"I've always wished for peace, Noriko. And I'm glad that you are the part that brings me peace."

We had stopped walking. I felt her fingers squeeze into mine and as I held her hand to my chest. We stared into each other eyes and a kind of longing that I've always carried with me felt wanting to burst out of my heart. The wind blew through Shimako's hair that momentarily she softly closed her eyes. The time was right. I was about to kiss her.

"Shimako-chan! Noriko-chan!"

Someone was running towards us. It was Yoshino-sama. "Can Rei-chan and I hitch a ride?"

***

Author's Notes:

Gokigenyou.

To my dear readers, to the effect of building suspense, and also to create a more lingering impression of the musical components in this chapter, the decision to put it in two parts became of paramount creative importance to this author. The story angle which forms Noriko's 2-part perspective on _Open Boundaries, Brave New World_ is broken down into 2 major themes: the romantic theme and the medical mystery theme. The first theme is encapsulated in this chapter. The second theme forms part of the next chapter although a brief foreshadowing was indicated in the first segments of this chapter.

**The skating rink birthday date was an original concept that was derived from Shamazing in her "Cups of Tea" FFNet series. I humbly dedicate this 2-part chapter series to her.**

As indicated in my previous chapter, I have created a MediaFire public account so that all of you can listen to the music that has been included in this fanfiction work. Kindly visit the link: **h t t p : / / w w w . mediafire . com / Lillian**Please do away with the spaces. To aid you in finding the songs, a listing after the reference terms section of this A/N is provided for you.

It is the great hope of this author that readers of this fanfiction work would take time out to download the mp3 songs in the link. There are just some things that one cannot put into words that a healthy dose of music to stir up the imagination can. Even if you are not a big fan of contemporary orchestral music, my great wish is that you at least get to appreciate its wondrous effect on the human spirit.

Sachiko would have appreciated the thought too, I suppose. By the way, Touko did play the violin once in Marimite during a solo performance written in passing at the Vacation of the Lambs episode of the anime.

All musical references make mention of their original composers. You are highly encouraged to purchase the original CDs.

_Michelle Kwan_ (for those of you who have are not into figure skating) is a highly renowned award winning figure skater and in her 1995 US performance skated to the music of _East of Eden_ – soundtrack from the 1981 min-series of the same title starring Jane Seymour. (Note that references to Jane Seymour are done twice in this chapter.) East of Eden is originally a novel from John Steinbeck.

_Lee Holdridge_ is an American composer who has written beautiful tv / movie soundtracks for East of Eden, Mists of Avalon, Splash, Old Gringo, Beastmaster, the Beauty and Beast TV series and several more. He is a personal favorite of this author.

_Princess Mononoke_ is one of the highest grossing animation movies in Japan. It was written, designed and directed by the great Hayao Miyazaki. _Joe Hisaishi_ is a highly acclaimed composer and orchestral conductor who often collaborates with Miyazaki. Hisaishi has written musical scores for the great animation movie Spirited Away, Final Fantasy and many other. Readers will get to know more of his music as the chapters progress.

The H5N1 Novartis clinical trial incident in Grudziadz in Poland is a fact. Even the numbers mentioned here are accurate. The rest form part of Noriko and Shimako's opinion. (i.e if they were given a fair trial, etc.)

Gokigenyou.

***

Musical Listings per Chapter:

In Chapter Three - Shimako's Story: Hope and Kindness. 

_Katakura Mikiya – Pastel Pure (Full Version)._ Note that fictional musicians include Sachiko on piano, Shimako on lead violin and Sachiko's friend on flute. (From the Pastel Pure OP+ED Album of Maria-sama Ga Miteru.)

Katakura Mikiya – Sonata Blue (Full Version). Fictionally played by the Young Kyoto Philharmonic Orchestra during a castle restoration flashback conversation with Sachiko and Shimako. (From the Pastel Pure OP+ED Album of Maria-sama Ga Miteru.)

In Chapter Four- Rei & Yoshino's Story: Tiptoes & Mad Dashes. 

_Workshy – Lately._ Sachiko played this on the car while driving Rei after their having morning tea. (From the album, The Best of Workshy.)

In Chapter Six - Sei's Story: A Penchant for Name Calling. 

_Sarah McLachlan – Blackbird._ A classic Beatles original. Guitar & Lead Vocals by Sei with backing vocals from Rei. Sung during Youko's send-off party to Cambridge. (From the soundtrack of the movie, I Am Sam.)

In Chapter Eight - Yumi's Story: Funny Accidental Fortunes. 

_Morning Musume – Morning Coffee._ Music from the bus Yumi took and it stuck in her head. Sachiko does not like this type of music a lot. (From the first album release of Morning Musume in 1998.)

In Chapter Nine - Touko's Story: The Tapestry Project. 

_Pizzicato Five – Drinking Wine._ Music Youko and Suguru were singing to during the garden party at the Matsudaira mansion. (From the album International Playboy & Playgirl.)

_Pizzicato Five – Playboy, Playgirl._ Yoshino sang this on karaoke to taunt Rei. (From the album International Playboy & Playgirl.)

In Chapter Ten - Noriko's Story: Open Boundaries, Brave New World (part 1). 

_Joe Hisaishi – Princess Mononoke Symphonic Suite._ Orchestral music fictionally played by the Young Kyoto Philharmonic. Piano accompaniment & solo by Sachiko. Conducted by Shimako's cousin. (From the live album performance of Joe Hisaishi for the Princess Mononoke soundtrack. You can find the live performance video on YouTube.)

_Lee Holdridge – East of Eden._ Orchestral music fictionally played by the Young Kyoto Philharmonic. Shimako's cousin on lead flute. Conducted by Sachiko. (From the album, Holdridge by Holdridge.)


	11. Noriko's Story: Open Boundaries part 2

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Ten: **_**Noriko's Story: A Story in Two Parts**_

_**Open Boundaries, Brave New World (Part Two)**_

_One year after the outbreak of influenza in Indonesia._

_One year before the Lillian Interviews._

_In Noriko's voice._

I waited for Shimako-san to emerge at the arrival section.

It was 18° C outside and even though it had not yet snowed, one could feel the seeping chill in the air. The cold winds arrived earlier this year in Tokyo. Briefly it made me wonder what it would be like to be up north in Sapporo where it was much much colder.

Like always, I was there earlier by 30 minutes from the appointed time. This time however Shimako would not be able to tell if I was still inside the car lingering whether to descend or not. To a degree, she was not the one waiting anymore. I was. However truth be told, I've always resigned to the fact that I would always be the one to wait and Shimako the one who was always waited upon.

Sei-sama in her usual half-meant joke fashion once said: "Noririn, I am unsure if you are a saint or a fool sometimes. I for one do not have your kind of patience. But you…haha…you are like the epitome of eternal loyalty without any foreseen glory. When will you ever give up on Shimako?"

It would have been thought cruelly intrusive what Sei-sama had said. However in the years with the Yamayurikai one had come to take these statements in stride. It meant to spur you on, not to ridicule or let you down. If you were too sensitive, then it is kind of questionable why you were in the circle in the first place.

Strangely it was Sachiko-sama who came to my defense in the banter by Sei-sama. The Ogasawara Princess in all her elegant maturity placed a hand on my shoulder to say an old Japanese proverb: "_Noriko-chan, a proposal without patience breaks its own heart_."

She must have been also convincing herself of the merits of waiting and the ability to come to terms with hope and reality. Sachiko-sama's words echoed through me like wisdom that only ripens with experience.

My mobile phone began to ring, taking me out of my reverie. It was a call from someone who has made good timing an art. It was Yoshino-sama. (Ahh. Good is relative. Good mostly for her. Not so good for me.)

I must've sounded unexcited when I answered the phone. Because Yoshino-sama had this to say: "Are you still sore about me ruining your first kiss with Shimako-san in all these years, Noriko-chan?"

"You have an uncanny ability to make your presence felt, Yoshino-sama."

"You don't sound amazed, Rikochi. Even just a bit?"

I laughed. Actually Yoshino-sama's quasi-spy ways made me wonder at her sometimes. There were just some things that obviously she could not share with us in the Yamayurikai. She was getting better and better at handling classified information. The air of intense suspense was there but Yoshino-sama had sported a cooler attitude to her work in the last few years. She was still serious and intensely passionate about certain things. Somehow though, she figured that not everything in life ought to be taken too seriously and had lived a life enjoying herself more and more. There was work and there was life in general.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Yoshino-sama?"

"Well, I know that you're waiting for Shimako-san at the arrival section in Narita. I hope it would not be such a bother if I invite the two of you for a private dinner. I need your help again, Noriko-chan."

"Hmm. Allow me to ask Shimako if she is not too tired from the flight." Surely Yoshino-sama had a growing obsession about influenza vaccinations those days. I wondered why.

"She knows already, Noriko-chan. I phoned her before she left Indonesia a few hours ago. Surely, I apologize if you have other plans. It's just a matter of regional interest."

"Then, if that's the case."

We discussed where to meet and I hanged up. I had a feeling that there were more to the questions she had been asking me the past two weeks.

Shimako emerged from the arrival section.

Then for a moment I forgot everything else.

Like always, time and space seemed to stop. Our eyes instantly met. That even a thousand years would have passed by and those eyes would not lose its effect on me. I wanted to run to her but held myself to the usual slowness we expected from each other. A proposal without patience breaks its own heart. I've understood it ever so clearly and perhaps the time, whenever that may be, will come for us. Someday.

When I finally stood in front of her, Shimako placed a hand on my face. No words were needed. It was always nice seeing her again.

***

"Gokigenyou…Shimako-chan, Noriko-chan."

It was Youko-sama who greeted us at the door. On the way, Shimako-san wondered why Yoshino-sama wanted to meet us at the Mizuno residence. We were to meet at the grand study room. Dinner will be served there, we were told. Shimako and Youko-sama engaged in some light idle talk about the weather. Shimako inquired about Sei-sama and Youko-sama simply said that the former Rosa Gigantea was on a book deadline and had to stay in Singapore.

As soon as the door to the study room was opened, we saw Yoshino-sama talking to Sachiko-sama. After several hugs and greetings, Yoshino-sama asked all of us to sit down.

"My apologies to all of you if this meeting request was too sudden. However, in the interest of time and security, there was no other recourse. Before I begin with whatever it is , I must deeply ask of you to keep this talk classified such that even the rest of the Yamayuri need not know."

We all looked at each other and simply nodded. The feeling in the air was whatever it was Yoshino-sama was going to disclose was of such grave matter that it needed to be within core circles only.

Then the door suddenly opened. A light scent of citrus in sandalwood perfume came in. We knew who she was even before she spoke. Like spring came through the door despite the wintery cold outside.

"My apologies for being late. Gokigenyou." The tall woman with chest-length silver ivory hair and slate-colored eyes emerged from the other side of the door. She bowed to all of us ever so politely and gently. Shimako must've gasped. She was someone we all knew well but for reasons, known and unknown to us, had been somehow emotionally distant. It was a kind of remoteness that was not particularly cruel. It was just something understood but one we rarely got around to discussing.

There was a slight change in the expression Sachiko-sama was wearing. Marine blue eyes met bluish-gray ones. For a moment there I thought that one of them would just go ahead and embrace the other tightly. But that did not happen as Sachiko-sama turned her eyes away only to look down on her lap. It was Shimako who stood up to embrace the tall girl. It was a long embrace that there was a slight moisture that was pooling at the corners of Shimako's eyes.

Shimako composed herself knowing that there was a primary purpose for the meeting other than seeing long lost friends.

"You look really well. How are you?" Shimako enquired while holding on to the other girl's hand.

"Alive." She smiled that peaceful smile like she had never really left.

Our old friend then looked at my direction. "Noriko-chan, good to see you." I beamed at her. She was someone I had always admired and was quite fond of. Shimako allowed her to walk towards a vacant couch beside Sachiko-sama's.

The silver-haired girl then placed a hand on Sachiko-sama's shoulders. They didn't need words. The simple gesture was a form of conciliation. The raven haired woman sitting elegantly looked up to the other woman. Although Sachiko-sama did not smile, everyone in the room felt that calm went to envelop her. Our dear friend seated herself to Sachiko-sama's left and bowed her head to Youko-sama, who in turn was seated at Sachiko-sama's right.

"I'm glad you could join us…I may not be able to explain this well without you." Yoshino-sama obviously had been in touch with our old friend.

The statement actually piqued my curiosity about the topic all the more. Yoshino-sama was working at the Disaster Monitoring Council. Our esteemed friend was heading a think-tank consulting company. Youko-sama was in international trade. Sachiko-sama was in corporate business. Shimako was in medicine and I was in bioengineering. What would bring all of us to this meeting aside from just being friends?

"When Yoshino-sama came to me about her concern, I thought that a discussion amongst trusted friends in their respective fields might help. And in so doing invited all of you here." Youko-sama was in on the secret too. She looked at Sachiko-sama whose eyes were quite piercing at her Onee-sama. Obviously, the Ogasawara heiress did not know why she was needed there.

Youko-sama leaned into Sachiko-sama only to say: "We need you to tame another _keiretsu_."

***

Our dear friend started off with what seemed like disparate stories that did not really have a connection with each other. She began.

Sometime last year, Baxter Austria sent a human flu vaccine contaminated with a deadly H5N1 live avian flu virus to 18 countries, including the Czech Republic, where testing showed that it killed the ferrets inoculated. The Czech newspapers questioned whether Baxter was involved in a deliberate attempt to start a pandemic.

In related news, a clinical trial of a Novartis-patented H5N1 vaccine in Poland was administered by local nurses and doctors who gave the vaccine to 350 homeless people leaving 21 dead. Nurses and doctors are being prosecuted by the Polish government amidst ongoing controversies within the Polish national health services. In 2002, ambulance medics were found guilty of killing their patients to earn commissions from funeral homes and companies. Novartis has since claimed that the homeless people's deaths were unrelated to the vaccine which has been tested on 3500 people without any reported deaths.

Very recently, mass vaccination is being required of health workers and children all over the world to combat the spread of H1N1 virus. This is despite the absence of robust testing, recording and trial patient follow up. Drug companies have been awarded over 7 billion USD in contracts on a fast-tracked production mode, giving testing activities only a few weeks to get completed.

Then it was Youko-sama who explained: "I received a letter a few months ago from a contact in the US. It was from the NVIC, also known as the National Vaccine Information Center. It was asking the US government and other allied countries to provide evidence that the move towards mass vaccinations is necessary and safe."

Youko-sama went on to outline the demands from the NVIC. That there should be an outlined process for vaccine safety screening (what patients are at risks considering known health conditions), proper recording and monitoring mechanisms during the trial period, how to report if complications arise from the trial vaccines and lastly, that patients be given a so-called vaccine injury compensation.

"The US, strangely enough, passed a federal regulation in Congress called the Emergency Use Authorization. It allows drug companies, health officials and anyone administering experimental vaccines to Americans during a public health emergency to be protected from liability if people get injured."

Shimako suddenly added: "Yes, it was the US Secretary of Health and Human Services who granted vaccine makers total legal immunity from any lawsuits that may result from any swine flu vaccine. Some states are even starting to make vaccination mandatory by law."

But I was confused about policy repercussions and so I placed my two-cents worth of information on the table. " But in the US, vaccine safety provisions are emphasized by the 1986 National Childhood Vaccine Injury Act, are they not?"

"Well, it seems the Act will get superseded in what is defined to be an emergency situation or a global pandemic." Yoshino-sama said.

"Sorry, I'm lost. Why is this important to us? Here in Japan?" It was Sachiko-sama who brought the common-sense back into the discussion. "The vaccine stories are from Europe. The policies it seems are limited to the US. How is this directly related to us?"

Youko-sama and Yoshino-sama looked at our silver-haired friend seated beside Sachiko-sama. It seemed that to bring Sachiko to believe, someone who knew the Ogasawara business had to say something.

"Sachiko, some of the Ogasawara investments are tied to the technology responsible for supplying raw materials in the creation of some toxic and dangerous _adjuvants_ in the vaccines. One segment of OGS companies hold about 40% worldwide market share in supplying mercury, squalene and others for the use of global pharmaceutical firms."

When Sachiko took over the OGS upon her father's death, she transformed most of the manufacturing companies into service-oriented offerings to boost profits and partly help Japan come out of a protectionist recession. However, her grandfather prior to his death awarded 25% combined stocks to his illegitimate children. Tooru had no recourse but to keep to his father's wishes. It was supposedly a harmonious compromise. It was this mess that Sachiko and Suguru inherited. Her grandfather's illegitimate children continued to oversee these material production companies for the OGS. Sachiko and Suguru had been in on an internal battle with their illegitimate half-uncles and cousins about these companies who they suspect of harboring old _yakuza_ habits. Over the last year, this segment of the Ogasawara Group of Companies had profits soaring like never before. The controlling Board of the OGS headed by Sachiko and Suguru had to keep them within a traditionally manufacturing model despite strong internal hesitations from Sachiko.

"They are your investments too." Sachiko pointed it out to the woman seated beside her. To her left.

"That is why I am involved, Sachiko. And I need to protect you from this."

"Protect me? From what?" Sachiko was nearly raising her voice but was trying to keep it in. Obviously she was not wanting to be kept in the dark.

Then it was Yoshino-sama's turn to talk. "We have reason to believe that your half-cousins have connived with some elements from the pharmaceutical companies in releasing the swine flu virus to create the pandemic, Sachiko-sama."

***

I could not believe what I was hearing. Simply put it was similar to saying that a portion of the OGS together with select pharmaceutical companies were engaged in bioterrorism.

Sachiko-sama then started asking questions. "Wait. I am not very well versed in this field. So you must forgive me if I do not follow your line of thinking. But how could this be? I see news reports from television that the virus evolved from birds to humans to pigs transmittable and dangerous to humans."

"Thing is Sachiko-sama the origins of the virus comes from a messy combination of sequences, from bird to humans to swine flu lineages. However, there are several ways by which the virus could come about." I spoke to the group.

"These sources are what, Noriko-chan?" Youko-sama asked in behalf of the non-medical practitioners in the room.

"Well there is the extensive trafficking of live stock animals over long distances brought about by a very intensive live stock industry. Because of this, viruses (whether they originated in birds or humans or whatever species) have plenty of opportunity for generating exotic combinations in order to be effective." I was trying my best to simplify an explanation.

"Technically, these new organisms are called _recombitants_. These are organisms that contain different combinations of genetic material from a set of parents. Like a child." Shimako explained further.

"So in an effort to survive, viruses have a high potentiality to recombine to make it more virulent and stronger. It's just how evolution works." I continued.

"But that's evolution. It's natural isn't it? It cannot be man-made?" Sachiko asked.

"Sadly, they can be manufactured in the lab." She said this with sadness, and perhaps partly anger. The tall girl with bluish gray eyes said.

"Well, at first we thought that it could have been created in a lab and then released accidentally. But when the agency started asking around who had copies of the virulent H1N1 virus in their labs, only the 7 big named companies had it. Not any of the independent labs were able to obtain it." Yoshino revealed.

"Actually, several doctors were questioning about the need for an independent non-profit study towards H1N1 but they got mostly shot down. One of my older professors from Johns Hopkins told me of this. Somehow, academic doctors tend to dismiss this as one of those interesting conspiracy theories found in tabloids." Shimako offered.

Youko-sama. "So there is a possibility it is man-made but you just do not have proof. How were you able to link the OGS into this anyway?"

"Because of a series of shipping invoices from an OGS-owned Hokkaido office to Baxter, Novartis, GSK, Sanofi-Aventis and AstroZeneca." Yoshino-sama said.

"My half-cousins manage a big organic materials processing plant in Hokkaido. They are called Nippon Material Organics." It was all Sachiko could say. The woman to Sachiko's left held to the Ogasawara heiress copies of the shipping invoice. For a moment there, their fingers touched. They somehow lingered.

"We will deal with this Sachiko." And their eyes met yet again. Sachiko only nodded.

***

"I need to place this in context. I am disclosing this to the people in this room because some sectors of the agency may be compromised due to ties to big business, politics, even as far as syndicated crime organizations. This is why I need your help without drawing too much attention to the investigation." Yoshino-sama explained.

"Noriko-chan and Shimako-chan, we invited both of you because of your knowledge about these things. Youko-sama is here because of policy interventions. Our dear friend is likewise here because their research information brought about by her consulting company's intelligence landed us to piece together the investigation. Sachiko-sama, you are here because you are the one who can make the biggest difference in executing covert yet legitimate action plans." Yoshino continued in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Then if I am to make the biggest difference in this, you all have to educate me on certain basic things." Sachiko slowly said as if feeling the full weight of the responsibility upon her.

"Noriko-chan, Shimako-chan --- we need your help in explaining certain things." Youko-sama said. "You said something about raw materials supplied by Nippon Material Organics that go into adjuvants. What are adjuvants?" The older Red Rose inquired.

"Well, adjuvants are substances that are added to vaccines to boost its so-called immunogenicity. Meaning, the vaccines become more potent, powerful and effective because of these additives." I said.

"You see, the vaccine in it of itself is costly to produce. So in order to let's say fill a vial with pure vaccine would make it all the more costly. So the trick is to have a little vaccine and hike it up with an extender called an adjuvant. Therefore, there are more vaccines that can go around for everyone even if you produce only a small amount to begin with." Shimako further supplied an explanation.

"But according to certain reports there are risks to these adjuvants. Like cancer, or auto-immune diseases, or heightened complications of other diseases. Is that true?" Yoshino asked.

"Yes. There is a very large literature of toxicity found in adjuvants. Thimerosal is one. It is a form of mercury which is 50 times more toxic than mercury itself. It can cause long-term immune sensory, neurological, motor and behavioral dysfunctions." Shimako confirmed.

"Mercury poisoning is now being related to a high incidence of autism, ADHD and other speech and language deficiencies." I added.

"Noriko-chan, in a report from the Institute of Medicine they warned that infants, children and pregnant women should not be injected with thimerosal. But a majority of the flu shots we've researched contain more than 25 micrograms of it." Our dear friend declared.

"Well, you see when government agencies test these things, they don't really test thoroughly and never really by an unbiased third party." My answer was based on experience from working at Novartis.

"But why?" It was a question posted by Yoshino-sama.

"In the spirit of protecting patents and secret formula." It was Youko-sama who answered for all of us.

"Another adjuvant is aluminum hydroxide. Simply it's alum. It can cause vaccine allergy like _anaphylaxis_ and what we call _macrophage myofascitis_ or a chronic inflammation syndrome" I continued in an effort to move on.

"Anaphylaxis is a severe form of allergic reaction that is multi-systemic and at times can be life threatening. So when a person is suffering from an anaphylactic shock, the body triggers a release of large quantities of histamines leading to a sudden drop in blood pressure and massive difficulty in breathing. It can lead to death in a matter of minutes especially if left untreated." Shimako being the medical doctor amongst us outlined the manifestations of anaphylaxis. "The allergens responsible for triggering anaphylaxis is at times found in adjuvants in vaccines."

"There was a study wherein a vaccine was trial administered to 800 children. Those receiving the flu vaccine had a significantly increased risk of asthma-related doctor and hospitalization visits. The ratio states the number of doctor visits are at 3.4 for every asthmatic child, while hospitalization visits are at 1.9 out of every child with asthma. FluMist, a popular vaccine for children contained a 3-fold risk of hospitalization." Our friend was reading on a piece of paper whilst she informed all of us.

"One other report stated that alum actually causes _fibrosarcomas_ in cats at the site of injection." Shimako said. I began to think of the old Goronta who has passed away years ago and whom Sei-sama buried under a cherry blossom tree in Lillian during our graduating year.

"There are more and more newer adjuvants that are out there in the market. And if reports are to be believed, they have a higher reactogenecity and systemic toxicity than alum." I said remembering an entry in one medical and bioengineering journal from France.

"So we have mercury, alum, newer adjuvants…" Sachiko was listing the adjuvants in her head.

"There is also another one wherein Japan is a big source of." Shimako said. "It's squalene."

Everyone in the room knew that squalene is primarily obtained from shark liver oil. Yumi, the environmentalist of the Yamayurikai, once told Sachiko-sama of illegal shark hunting practices employed by companies managed by minority owners of the OGS. Sachiko had since threatened her half-cousins to forcefully buy out their shares if they did not stop their illegal fishing practices. They have since extracted squalene from vegetable sources instead. However little did she know that the squalene production was being used for more sinister means.

"Squalene causes severe arthritis symptoms. Humans when given between 10 to 20 parts per billion of squalene showed severe auto-immune system disorders." Shimako said.

"Shimako, what is Guillain-Barre Syndrome?" Yoshino asked. "Well, you see in 1976 a soldier in Fort Knox in New Jersey in the US died allegedly because of swine flu. It was one of the first cases of swine flu to ever get reported. Because of this one death, a mass vaccination of the soldiers and civilians were done. Twenty-five people died with 500 people developing the Guillain-Barre Syndrome…"

"GBS is an acute inflammatory nerve pain auto-immune disorder which affects the peripheral nervous system. It comes as a severe ascending paralysis and weakness in the legs, upper limbs, the face until a complete loss of tendon reflexes set in. Death occurs because of severe pulmonary complications amongst stricken patients. It is the leading cause of non-trauma induced paralysis in the world."

At this point, Shimako looked at the person sitting next to Sachiko-sama. "A lot of the treatment that was done to you in the past was similar to arresting the ascending paralysis of GBS. Although yours was trauma-induced."

Then there was dead silence.

Sachiko then stood up and said: "We need to fix a few major things. Noriko-chan, I will increase investments in NRT and it might be wise if you start coming up with alternative test procedures for clearing vaccination adjuvants. Suguru and I will have to clean our own backyard by buying out our half-cousins."

Sachiko-sama looked at the other woman to her left. "We need to start instilling better internal corporate governance for the keiretsu." She looked at Youko-sama after a lingering gaze by the woman with slate eyes.

" It might open up OGS for some exposure so I may need your help in this Onee-sama." Sachiko-sama concluded her top-of-mind strategies.

"Sachiko, let me take care of the legal implications of this. But there are certain information that I may need from both of you – you need to disclose the information openly. " Youko-sama looked at Sachiko and their friend.

"Let me work on a disclosure plan and will talk it over with Sachiko and Suguru. Sa-chan, this might mean a bitter boardroom fight with your half-cousins."

"Are you with me?" Sachiko eyed the silver-haired woman beside her intently.

"Have I not always been?" Equally she met Sachiko-sama's gaze.

"Then, as soon as you disclose the information I will ensure that security and the necessary interventions will have to be made, Sachiko-sama." Yoshino-sama said unequivocally.

"Let me work on a project procedure for this. But I need help getting through international government loopholes. Big named companies are not very kind to independents like NRT." At that point, I knew that a commitment from me was wanted.

"Sachiko and I will take care of that, Noriko-chan. Leave it to us to battle the politics of this." Youko-sama assured Noriko-chan.

"I have a few scientific ideas you can start off with" Shimako looked at me and took a pen to write down suggestions. She was the science genius in the room after all.

***

_Six months after the secret meeting._

_Six months before the Lillian Interviews._

_In Noriko's voice._

No one in the world knew that the recent regional medical events happening to create awareness of vaccine risks were brought about by the secret meeting amongst friends. There were no news reports about a massive corporate raid made by supporting agencies of the regional Disaster Monitoring Council on a big organics plant in Hokkaido on bioterrorism allegations. The only reports that came out in business pages were the stock acquisition of the Ogasawara holdings on its remaining manufacturing and materials plants and transforming them into bio-technological research firms in partnership with the _Nijou Research Technologies_ and the emerging think-tank information company, _Tensai. NRT _and_ Tensai _are both avant-garde OGS-invested companies_. NRT _has been collaborating with WHO and the CDC to bring about wider alternatives to flu virus diagnostics and testing.

"It is scary to think that wars would soon by waged through a petri dish." I said this to Sachiko-sama while we were drinking tea at her office balcony one morning.

"But life goes on, Noriko-chan. I've come to terms with the fact that my job is not about mere profit. It's about bringing hope."

"You and Shimako are so alike in so many different ways."

"Ah, Noriko. What makes you wait patiently for her, I am curious."

"Because love is not labelled, Sachiko-sama. True Love stays."

"And therefore so much worth the wait, isn't it?" She smiled at me.

"Do you not miss the music?" I asked boldly.

"I do, but I need to wait. Else, I might lose it in its entirety."

"Have you gone to mend past disagreements with her, Sachiko-sama?"

"Well it is a work in progress. But I'm not in a hurry. Are you?"

"A proposal without patience breaks its own heart, Sachiko-sama."

***

Author's Notes:

Gokigenyou.

My apologies if this update is not sooner than intended. The story has been sitting in my laptop waiting patiently to be published. My mind and preoccupation wandered to concerns at work. The company I work for is in a middle of a merger & acquisition integration and at such I am part of the team responsible for the seamless collaboration between the companies. It is tough work and there is an emotional toll doing M&A negotiations, with the knowledge that people might lose their jobs due to redundancy. One cannot simply ignore the human welfare interests riding to these types of corporate situations. One could only hope that we are doing what is best.

I shall do away with reference notes in this chapter as I would like to encourage additional research from readers. Not all of this is fictionalized. With the exception of the bioterrorism angle from one of the Ogasawara companies, all references to vaccines, pharmaceutical companies and research reports stated in this story are facts. To read more of the influenza vaccines and the risk of adjuvants, please visit **h t t p : / / w w w . Isis . org / influenza . php **

Kindly do away with the spaces for the URL mentioned above. Or you can search the ISIS website and search for the article "Fast-tracked Swine Flu Vaccine Under Fire." The article is actually an excerpt of a white paper publication by Dr. Mae Wan-Ho and Professor Joe Cummins.

Again, this piece is dedicated to **Shamazing** who in college is battling a course in biomolecular and chemical engineering. May young people like her find that the future is not about profit but positive change. My hope is that non-science enthusiasts will appreciate the true-to-life impact of the themes included in this story. Simply put, do not drink the kool-aid. And decide what is best for you.

I had thought it best that Noriko was the best story teller for this chapter-series. With her objective outsider stance coupled with her deep respect for the Yamayurikai leaders places things into context without the overly emotional drama that plagues some of the Yamayurikai at times.

Lastly, _tensei_ in Japanese means genius. Have an adventurous week ahead.

Gokigenyou.

***


	12. Sachiko's Story: Harmony

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Eleven: **_**Sachiko's Story: A Harmony of Private Melodies**_

_One week before the Lillian Interviews._

_At The Ogasawara Mansions._

_Musashino, Tokyo._

It was snowing outside.

It was perhaps the last vestiges of snow in a closing winter making its final salvo as it heralds towards the spring that is to come. The falling snowflakes were not in a hurry to descend. It was gentle and calm. And taking its time. Sachiko appreciated that these star-like formations of ice crystals were not too eager to blow their way into the night air. One sometimes prays for the crisp cold of mild snow but one does not wish for it to be coming from a blizzard. She was standing at the balcony of a private study of the Ogasawara Mansion. She was watching and feeling the frosty evening breeze brush the skin of her face. She only had a light jacket on and her hands were feeling the chill but Sachiko did not mind it at all. Because truth be told, inside her she was anticipating the warmth that would soon arrive.

Sachiko heard the door open but she did not turn around. For she knew who it was.

In all these years, they have sensed each other's presence. More acutely than anyone else in their lives. Sachiko used to think that it was just a mindless trick due to proximity. That it would perhaps die out once they drifted from each other. But Sachiko was wrong. She soon realized that despite distances, both in time and space, this keen awareness of each other remained. This was more than what she and Youko had. Admittedly, it was so much more than what Sachiko thought she and Yumi had. As if they were two uniquely paired objects orbiting each other. Sachiko always knew where to find her. The other one always knew that Sachiko was looking.

The footsteps approaching her were gentle. Like the falling snow. Sachiko closed her eyes. She could feel the softness of a warm coat that was tenderly being draped over her shoulders. Fingers were lightly touching her hair like harp strings getting played with sheer and utter reverence.

Sachiko could feel the other staring at her. And ever so slowly she felt her hand getting taken into someone else's with the kind of serene tranquility that only happens in small yet unforgettable moments of quiet romantic anticipation.

Sachiko did not have to offer her other hand. It was already being held. Sachiko felt her palm getting delightfully caressed by the softest fingers she has ever known and felt. They laced their fingers in a slow unhurried ritual of minute lingering strokes. They looked into each other's eyes and the length of time passing them by could have been the lifetime of a million snowflakes.

Sachiko wanted to kiss those tantalizing lips before her. The heat from that single lingering thought was rising to her cheeks. She gazed at them wondering and wishing at their delicate softness, imagining their sweet and enthralling taste upon her own that had often times in the past left her breathless yet wanting for more.

It's been years and she still miss kissing her. Sachiko wanted to kiss her.

But Sachiko waited. They both knew they had to wait. Too many times they've broken each other's hearts. And they often did it without having to say much to each other. They cannot run headstrong into things anymore without thinking of consequences. They've grown up and too many people were relying on them to be steadfast and focused and reliable.

Sachiko and her, they knew they loved each other. And that they will always love each other. But circumstances have played a part in creating these heavy distances between them. That there were times in the past when Sachiko thought their destinies were after all not entwined in the way they both dreamt for it to be. But Sachiko was not one to just accept things lightly. But how was she going to make things right? How will she make her believe that they can make things right? When are they going to decide to move forward and just take things one day at a time? The answers to those questions were elusive to Sachiko. All she could rely on now was hope. And perseverance.

"Sachiko, we have to go inside. You're getting cold." And very gently, the secret love of her life took the scarf she was wearing and placed it around Sachiko, fixing it ever so slowly as Sachiko continued to get mesmerized by the enchanting warmth of their closeness.

Then a strong draft suddenly blew past them like the spirit of some divine wind.

The wind burst brought about a sudden protective surge in the other girl that Sachiko found herself being gathered by her most important person in a tender heavenly embrace, pulling her close and keeping her warm. The scent of her hair reminded Sachiko of spring and the blossoming of a thousand red roses.

"Would you be able to stay a little longer this time?" Sachiko asked. Hoping against hope that she'd stay even if the chances were slim. Despite already knowing the answer.

"Up until the morning." Sachiko heard the whisper from the other girl. A certain sadness took over Sachiko that she tried to quench it by burying her head into the other girl's shoulder further.

Strangely they weren't letting go of each others' embrace. It was because of these moments that made Sachiko tether between sadness and hope. Sachiko loved her that much, eternally that much. But Sachiko also possessed a fiery resolve to fight for the one thing that truly has made her happy. She promised herself that she would work towards making the other girl trust her again. That there was no other love inside her heart except her. She was not willing to just stand by and watch the two of them run away from each other like people constantly tiptoeing around past hurts.

"Then I have you till the morning." Sachiko thought to herself that there will definitely be other mornings. And these mornings will hopefully turn into whole days. Then weeks, then months, then years. She just had to wait.

The other girl looked into Sachiko's crystal blue eyes. It reminded her of deep mesmerizing pools of enchanting sapphire lakes. She knew that she needed to make the one sacrifice to keep Sachiko with her forever.

The chambermaid knocked to inform them that dinner was now served and that Lady Sayako would want to see them.

That night at the music room after the servants were finished warming up the fire in the chimney, Sayako requested from her daughter and her friend to play Massenet's _"Meditation" from Thais_ in piano and cello. Her mother's favorite.

"Ah, Sachiko. You both still play wonderfully. Like you've never really stopped playing together." Her mother whispered to her when the other girl was taking a phone call.

"Mother, she is doing this because of you. To bring the music back."

"My child, how many times am I going to say that your life and hers are perpetually intertwined?"

***

_In Sachiko's final year at Lillian's Private Academy for Girls._

_Weeks before the Valentines Day Treasure Hunt._

_Twelve years before the Lillian Interviews. _

When Sachiko decided to skip all her classes with Yumi and just review lessons with her souer all day in the Rose Mansion, it was not because of a last high school attempt towards pent-up rebellion, nor was it just because Yumi had been rained on. But it was because Sachiko understood that their days together were limited. Especially now that she had been thinking of entering Cambridge in October than be in Lillian College in April. It was her way of saying goodbye to Yumi without breaking her heart.

"Onee-sama, you have yet to tell me the full story of your open visit to Cambridge. Perhaps today you could."

"How am I going to start? Let's see. What have you heard?"

"Rei-sama said that it was a beautiful place and that you played music and Shimako-chan was beaming all through out and that Youko-sama had a new souer there and Sei-sama was weird and…."

Sachiko laughed. "Yumi, breath a little." It was so like Yumi to make the longest sentence possible that it frightened Sachiko sometimes that the younger girl would choke before she reached a punctuation.

Well, it's true that Cambridge was such a beautiful place. And yes, she played the piano. Shimako was beaming because she gained a certain kind of confidence. Sei-sama had always been weird but weirder. About her Onee-sama having a new souer? There are better ways of saying that. Not that Sachiko minded but Onee-sama's new souer was an intriguing specimen of a girl. Sachiko was a bit jealous but somehow it was not because Onee-sama's attention had now taken on someone else.

Sachiko decided to tell Yumi that she'll start with the day after they arrived in East England. Somehow she would have to leave out certain things that she herself was confused about.

***

_In Sachiko's final year at Lillian's Private Academy for Girls._

_Open Days at the University of Cambridge, East England_

_Twelve years before the Lillian Interviews. _

"Good day, dear ladies. Welcome to the Basilica of Arts and Music." The main usher at the door in a light Scandinavian wolf coat greeted the Roses as they entered the immense entrance hallway of the edifice. She each handed them over a pamphlet, something like a college tourist brochure of the place.

Sachiko could hear gentle sighs of what can be considered mild rapture and awe coming from her Lillian friends. This must be what Onee-sama and Suguru felt the first time they where here at the start of the Michaelmas Term. Onee-sama who was walking beside her was smiling. Perhaps the former Rosa Chinensis knew that it was best for them to enjoy this moment in silence. Taking a tourist-guide tone with them would only diminish the experience.

The younger Yamayuri was taken by the place. It reminded one of cathedrals – solemn, slightly imposing yet with an overpowering atmosphere of sacredness that perhaps could even be appreciated by those who do not practice a religion. The crisp cold of the winter season, although could still be felt inside the theater dome, was subdued. It could be said that the air around them even felt fresh.

"The air in here feels freshly different that it is mildly exhilarating." Shimako managed to make a statement after a few walking moments of silent appreciation.

Sachiko's onee-sama prodded the younger Roses to follow her along a great corridor. She glances at Sei who was slowly walking behind them, eyes everywhere. Obviously the blonde was smitten by the place. Youko jokingly whispered to Sachiko to say that if the Basilica were a woman, she might actually be jealous. Sachiko was thinking that it was a slight allusion to Kei-san who was not with them that day due to a family emergency.

Sachiko looked around once again. A heavenly feeling enveloped her as she tells herself that it would be quite a personal joy to play the piano in that concert hall.

The party approached the entrance to where the rehearsal would be held. The Basilica actually held a Grand Amphitheater, three major concert halls, three large rehearsal rooms, two galleries, 3 light reading rooms, a main refectory, a side refectory, and 3 small staterooms that serve as function halls or small lecture venues.

As the Lillian girls entered, Youko ushered them to their seats along the central section aisle. Suguru was already seated in the same row they were to be in. He turned from his seat and watched as the girls sit down. Youko took two seats right of Suguru, leaving an empty seat to her left. Sachiko was to her right. Rei took the seat beside Sachiko. Shimako sat next to Rei. Sei, who had been silent in all this time, seated next to her souer.

Youko, in all that time, as the girls were taking in their surroundings, looked over at Sei who met her eyes. The black-haired girl tilted her head to the side and winked at the other girl signaling to the former Rosa Gigantea if she wanted to sit beside her. Sei, perhaps thinking inwardly that she might as well acquiesce to the older red rose, stood up to take the seat between Suguru and Youko. Sachiko and Rei, distracted by the blonde's movements wondered at this. It was only Shimako that seemed that to take it in with a kind of knowing amusement. Something was going on with the older roses that they couldn't quite put their finger on. Sei was being unbelievably quiet but complacent.

"Well, well – Satou-san, I am glad that you are here." Suguru started, perhaps as a way of welcoming Sei. He did not get to see Sei-sama sometime in the morning when she arrived. Youko was the only one who picked her up from the airport. The current Lillian girls arrived in Cambridge a day earlier.

" I had nothing else better to do." Sei said this whispering to Kashiwagi. "Besides, I was getting curious at why Youko seems to love this place. My curiosity got the better of me." The blonde looked at Youko who was staring at her, curious at the conversation she was having with Suguru.

"I think you should see her new protégé." Suguru said this with a slight cadence to the end of his statement.

"Protégé?" Somehow, one would wonder that Sei felt a certain kind of jealous fear within her. Sei-sama, then looked at Youko, who was still staring at her. "You have a protégé?"

"It's not like I have a new petite souer or something. I think I have taken on Eriko's fascination for the strange." Youko confidently said. "You will like her. Suguru does." Sei looked strangely at Suguru waiting for a confirmation.

"It's not like _you_ have a new petite souer or something." Sei gently chided Suguru.

"Ahh, Satou-san, the girl is an intriguing lot. You will know when you get to meet her." Suguru, his eyes on the stage, obviously fuelling the strange jealousy already filling Sei.

In the meantime, Sachiko heard the very recent conversation Youko, Suguru and Sei were having. She tried to process this but only got to look at Rei and Shimako who heard the exchange as well. Rei only shrugged at Sachiko. Shimako's eyes only had a widened look. Youko, sensing her petite souer's amazement, looked to the raven-haired girl sitting beside her.

"Sachiko?" Youko looked at the younger girl's face in a kind of amused smile.

"Yes, Onee-sama."

"Do you remember when I wrote to you sometime at the start of the term? About this girl in my Introductory Economics supervisions?" Youko talked with a hushed excitement of a young girl on a brink of a discovery that just could not be contained.

"I remember, Onee-sama - About this girl who you said intellectually fascinated you in one of your classes." Sachiko, remembering the details of the letter that Youko sent to her nearing the end of October.

"She also happens to be a really talented flutist and cello player. When I first heard her play, I thought about you. And actually wondered at introducing you to her. She reminds me of you at times, my dear little sister."

Sachiko was quick at noticing this small term of endearment from her Onee-sama. She could not help but smile.

Then all of their eyes drifted to the rehearsal stage before them.

"Everyone, good afternoon. This is actually a practice session of select Cambridge undergraduates who will be performing in the upcoming winter music fete. To those of you who are new to East England, Cambridgeshire hosts a yearly homage, after the Michaelmas term, to the enduring classical works of renowned compositors, musicians, lyricists, playwrights and writers. Every year, the Winter Tribute Practice has allowed prospective student-visitors from all around to take part in this uniquely Cantabrigian tradition. In past years, only senior students and graduate scholars who have honed their musical and artistic talents have been invited to participate in these concerts. This year, however, we have reason to break away from tradition." The tall woman saying this was a British student who according to Youko was the student leader for the Gonville and Caius College.

"And now to open this practice session, be one with us in celebrating our youngest Cantabrigian in her first flute performance. Accompanied by Mireyu Callas on harp…."

"And here, the protégé." Suguru exclaimed for Sei's benefit.

"There she is." Sachiko's Onee-sama smiled towards the stage.

"It's her." But that time only Rei heard Shimako's excited whisper.

***

Youko looked to the direction of a tall girl with waist-length silver-ivory hair, flute in hand, walking towards the center of the stage. Sachiko stared at the handsome young woman in an old military grey collar shirt on a very elegant single breasted blazer with matching grey service slacks. The girl was perhaps as tall as Rei and possessed a mystifying air with the way she strode within the space given her. It was part mystique, part exuberance and then there it was – something akin to a silent creative genius. Like a younger female version of Legolas in Lord of the Rings, the girl smarts a straighter hair in varying degrees of light grey and dark silvery ash. She held a light smile to her face as if relishing a secret or some kind of pleasant joke that only she could understand. Her lips were of light pink, small and alluring. The girl looked up to the audience, as if scanning, trying to find a familiar face. She widens a smile when her eyes rest on Suguru, Youko and their friends. Her smiled lingered at where Shimako was. Sachiko felt that obviously she would find Shimako, the brown-haired girl that beautiful. A small pang went to her heart. She could not understand.

And then, she met Sachiko's blue eyes. To Sachiko, the air around them suddenly became particularly gentle yet thrilling. Like the sound of small stars twinkling. She could sense a tender spark within the other girl's bluish grey eyes. Sachiko gasped lightly. She was, clearly, a very pretty girl. The girl on stage, seemingly becoming conscious of Sachiko's blue eyes on her, quietly bowed to break the eye contact.

"I see that your protégé wears _Dafune_ to a tee." Trying to hide the jealousy in her words, Sei came up with a slight jibe to Youko. "I must call her wizard."

Youko held Sei's right hand idly on the arm rest of her seat. It was her way of trying to calm the blonde down. Sei, surprised at the touch, became silent, maybe wishing her best that Youko would not move her hand away from hers.

"She is a pretty girl, isn't she, Sachiko?" Rei whispered to the current Rosa Chinensis.

"She – well – she does look a bit interesting…" Sachiko responded without looking at Rei. She could not understand why she was feeling this way all of a sudden. It was just one look.

Obviously, Rei heard Sachiko gasp when the girl with white hair looked at where they were seating. Strangely enough, Shimako was unbelievably excited because her hands were so clasped together. This trial visit to Cambridge was surely getting to be very interesting.

A student with East European looks and long brunette hair, wearing a cotton white polo walked towards the side of the stage. Towards a large golden harp. A soft rounded chair got placed beside the harp. The girl named Mireyu Callas then looked up to the audience and bowed.

"To you, we play the _King of The Fairies_." Mireyu said this then sat down on the chair to start playing. The young flutist smiled and readied herself.

Small sighs of wonder began to erupt after the first harp chords paved the way for the initial flute sequence. The music spoke of a kind of young pastoral joy. Sachiko, despite feeling the winter cold earlier in the day, could not help but think of spring. The girl playing the flute brought about a mix of fresh emotion and juvenile anticipation. The music was making Sachiko feel light and happy. She could not help but wonder at the ease and the exquisite movements of the young girl's hands on the flute.

At the end of the rendition, the visiting audience gave out a happy bewildered applause. Sachiko saw the flutist smile and looked up at their group again.

"So, what do you think?" Suguru whispered to Sei.

"Oh my." Sei exclaimed as if surprised at the lightness of the flutist's music.

"She does give you a sense of nimbleness, does it?" Youko said to Sei and then looked at Sachiko, who was still looking towards the girl on stage.

"Sachiko? What do you think?" Youko gently asked her petite souer.

"The flute…it is a mystifying instrument, Onee-sama." Sachiko declared this without looking back at her Onee-sama. Her eyes still fixated on the girl with the flute. The protégé was smiling with her eyes, then cast a downward look to the floor as if feeling Sachiko's prolonged stares. Only after a few seconds did Sachiko look at her Onee-sama.

Youko smiled at her petite souer. "Is it just the flute?"

***

"Perhaps, they still have another piece to play." Rei noticed that the harpist and the protégé had not descended the stage. This allowed Sachiko not to answer her Onee-sama. Sachiko silently looked back to the stage.

Then the flutist remarks to the audience. "Before we continue." The ivory-haired girl looked at Shimako. "My apologies should this request come too sudden. However I have a friend in the audience who I think should be here." Again the pause. "Shimako-chan, would you mind if I ask if you could be with us here on stage?" With this the flutist looked again, not at Shimako, but at Sachiko but only briefly before she dropped her eyes again to look at the harpist Mireyu.

Sachiko could feel the silent surprise from everyone: her Onee-sama, Suguru, Sei and the rest of the Yamayuri. Shimako and the flutist knew each other?

"Go on, Shimako-chan. This might be fun." Sei-sama said. It was enough for Shimako to stand up and timidly walk over the stage where her enigmatic flutist friend approached her halfway. They embraced like it had been ages, like they were childhood friends. The flutist whispered softly to Shimako's ears. Shimako looked at the flutist and smiled. The young Rosa Gigantea looked back at them and smiled at Youko. Not at Sei but Sachiko's Onee-sama.

Sachiko thought that Shimako was ever so mysterious herself. That Onee-sama's new protégé-like souer is also her friend. At that moment Sachiko felt that a certain kind of longing for similar things. She actually missed Yumi. But there was another stronger feeling inside her that she could not understand. She was drawn to Shimako's friend.

"Shimako used to play the _koto_ when she was younger. Such that it is not overly different from the harp. It's been quiet some time though but she's a talented girl, my souer." Sei-sama exclaimed to Youko. Like it was a contest of some sort.

Sachiko could see that Shimako was nervous. But the flutist went to her side to hold her hand.

Mireyu Callas take to the side of the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, a practice rendition done in complete purity. And to long lost friends."

Then the protégé together with Shimako started playing a flute-harp rendition of Pachelbel's _Canon in D_. Unknown to many, even her Onee-sama, the piece was one of Sachiko's personal favorites.

The music ended with the entire audience standing to its feet, giving Shimako and the white-haired flutist an ovation. And it was just a rehearsal.

"You still think she just looks _a bit_ interesting?" Rei whispered in Sachiko's ears after they have all stood up in the midst of joyful applause.

During the entirety of the trial visit, Shimako did not part with the flutist.

***

_One week before the Lillian Interviews._

_At The Ogasawara Mansions._

_Musashino, Tokyo._

"You're thinking again."

"Suguru."

"What time is your meeting tomorrow?"

"At 10:15 in the morning."

"You're seeing her?"

"Yes, I promised her I'd be there."

"Does she want you to be there?"

"But I promised, Suguru."

"Have you ever wondered how Sachiko feels?"

"I have. But Sachiko is Sachiko. And there are just some things we cannot undo."

"But there are some things you can do, can't you?"

"It is not that simple."

"You're a smart one. Then un-simplify it."

"I will not have someone die on me again."

"But you have to let someone live too."

***

Author's Notes:

Gokigenyou.

Isn't it about time Sachiko had her own story written? To tell you the truth, I wrote this first before all other chapters and I have continually revised it to align it with canon. The complexity of Sachiko's character emboldens me to write her in such a way that it would not diminish her deep capacity for hurt, duty and responsibility.

Again, the pairings are not what they seem. **Sachiko x Yumi** wrote asking about the pairings, underlining her confusion. Life I believe has a way of creating confusion in order for us to appreciate clarity. In an effort not to spoil the story plot, let me just say again that the pairings are not the usual ones. And as you read along, take the adventure with me and discover that love comes in all shapes and sizes.

The koto is a traditional Japanese instrument similar to the stringed lute. It is the national musical instrument of Japan. It consists of 13 strings that can be strung over 13 adjustable bridges to balance the pitch. Players often use three finger picks thumb, the index finger and the middle finger to pluck the strings. There are constructed kotos that have 21 to 25 strings too. It is highly possible that Shimako can play any traditional musical instrument given a Maria Sama Ga Naisho chibi parody of her playing the harpsichord to celebrate the graduation of Sei, Youko and Eriko.

Sei would not be Sei if she does not come up with a nickname for anyone. When she tells Youko that her flutist protégé wears Dafune to a tee. She is referring to the character Daphne in the anime Rental Magica. Dafune sports a long silvery white hair and is the second in command of the Goetia Magical Agency. The picture in my profile is Dafune. Find her at the AnimeDatabase website to get a look at who she is. The inspiration for the flutist looks were taken from Dafune.

Mireyu Callas is an original character formed by this fan fiction author. Somehow it is a tribute to Maria Callas.

The music included in this chapter is included in **h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / Lillian**

They include the following new entries:

_Massenet – Meditation from Thais._ This rendition was performed by Yo-yo Ma. Fictionally, it was played by Sachiko on piano and her mystery love on cello. (From the album: The Yo-yo Ma Essentials.)

_Traditional - King of the Fairies._ This is a traditional Celtic song in Britain played by the classical flute-harp duo called HarpSong. Fictionally it was played by Mireyu Callas on harp and the protégé flutist. (From the River album of HarpSong.)

_Pachelbel – Canon in D_. A flute-harp rendition of a classic favorite. This version was performed by HarpSong. Fictionally Shimako plays this on harp with the protégé flutist who looks like Dafune. (From the River album of HarpSong.)

Gokigenyou.

***


	13. PreChapter Teaser 1

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Pre-Chapter Teaser: **_**An Author's Note While On Break**_

_**Gokigenyou, my dear Readers.**_

Currently, I've been travelling a lot and my thoughts have seem to be distracted because of work and mental fatigue. As I aim to continue and finish this fan-fiction project, I will only be able to fully update on weekends and even perhaps Mondays. I shall be able to settle again towards writing mode as Thanksgiving comes at the end of the month.

There is a core of readers and somehow, fanfiction lurkers - friends one and all - who have reviewed and commented on the quality of this fanfiction endeavor. Thank you very much for all your warm praises and well-deserved critiques. My objective is to always do the best artistic and creative representation of Konno Oyuki's mesmerizing work – both in the perspective of the light novels and the anime.

To tide you over from my writing break, allow me to share with you the link to **my first Marimite AMV**. Personally, I am glad that the creative spirit in Maria-sama has somehow emboldened me to produce what must be rarely a work of simple musical art. _Domo arigatou, Maria-sama_. I actually cried after finishing the AMV because of the sheer feeling of entrusted talents that are not mine alone. (Of course, all errors are mine alone.) It was like praying the rosary – only meaningful. (Yes, I am Catholic and grew up in a similar non-souer environment like Lillian in an Italian managed convent school in Asia.)

You can find them in the following URLs: [_spaces indicated to enable rendering of text in FFNet_]

_Circle Marimite Blog_: http : // circle-marimite . blogspot .com

_Viddler Video Page_: http : // www . viddler . com /explore / Tekiru /videos / 1

_Vimeo HDTV_: http : // www . vimeo . com / 7675418

_YouTube Channel:_ http : // www . youtube . com / 29Tekiru

**Mystery of the pairings.** I must say again that the pairings might seem what they are on the surface but they are not. In line with Konno Oyuki's light novel direction, I shall defer more to her writing aims. (Plus I actually laughed when someone commented that Sachiko's mystery love might be a self-insert. Truth be told, there is an anime character outside of Marimite whose seiyuu has worked closely with _all_ the Marimite voice actors. Plus there is some form of parallelism between projects done by this seiyuu to the anime. Perhaps it is only a matter of time before the seiyuu becomes a Marimite anime guest character. However, this seiyuu seems to be more popular than even Kana Ueda lately.)

Again, my thanks for all your patience and support. I shall leave you with a short teaser chapter in an effort to not leave you empty-handed

**

* * *

**

**Pre-Chapter Teaser: **_**Eriko and Katsumi's Winter Valentine**_

_The night before the Lillian Interviews._

_Somewhere in Tokyo._

_In Eriko's perspective._

Eriko thought that it was a party filled with academics and snobby Europeans.

Strangely enough, it was a private dinner for two. And she wondered why Katsumi went through all the trouble of sending the invitation written in calligraphy through Shouko. Then again, Eriko thought she should not have assumed that it was a party. Katsumi for one has very few friends – not that the intense academic did not have a lot to choose from, but also because it was just the way Katsumi was. Eriko did not know whether to feel sad for her erstwhile rival-turned-friend or whether she'd be awed. Regardless, she told herself, Katsumi in all these years has been one truly odd girl.

"So it's just the two of us then?"

"It looks that way, doesn't it? But I could let you meet my imaginary friends if you get bored, Eriko."

"You're bordering on morbid, do you not notice that about you?"

"Is that your way of telling me that you thought it was a full party like your fashion shows?"

"Katsumi, is it really that wise to answer a question with another question?"

Katsumi sighed. It was unlike her not to have the last word. Why was she conceding this early in the game?

"Let's just eat. Then I'll let you go."

The thing about friends that bicker. Eriko felt that Katsumi got hurt. She noticed that the other girl was not even looking at her. Something is truly weird about this evening. This dinner. This, them. Then somehow it dawned on her. How could she not have noticed it before?

***

_In Eriko's perspective. A flashback._

"What is it about chocolates and Valentines day?"

There was once upon a time during Shouko's initial years of working with her that the younger Naitou sister exclaimed this when she entered Eriko's Parisian office.

The television was on, featuring a marketing commercial by a Belgian chocolate brand for Valentine's. The commercial was about this European woman opening a box of chocolates and wondering who the giver was. The card said: _Rien n'est vrai que ce qu'on dit pas_. _Your secret admirer_. As the woman kept tasting the chocolates, an assortment of good-looking men, likely gift-senders all, were being shown as potential candidates in a form of dream sequence. Then she looked at the card again and saw that a stamped image of a blue butterfly was embedded on the side. She began to wonder where she saw that blue butterfly but could not remember exactly where. Another woman, astonishingly beautiful walks into the scene to sit beside the other European woman. She was wearing a bracelet with a blue butterfly pendant to it. They both smiled at each other. The final commercial tag line then stated: _Nothing is true except what isn't said. Chocolates helps._

"Surely what is it about chocolates, Valentine's Day…and women?" Eriko managed a small laugh when the TV advert ended.

"Well, Eriko-sama. With this one, the admirer is not a secret." Shouko said this in a light sarcastic tone while handing over to Eriko a golden box with a green ribbon to it. It was a Valentine's gift from Katsumi.

"So, your sister asked you to be chocolate delivery girl today, didn't she?" Eriko mused at the younger Naitou sister.

"Truth be told, Eriko-sama – I think that gift is long overdue from onee-chan." It was all Shouko said before she left the room.

***

_The night before the Lillian Interviews._

_Somewhere in Tokyo._

_In Eriko's perspective._

"Katsumi. Stop being angry at me." Eriko said as she picked on her salad. "We ought to enjoy the night. We're supposed to celebrate."

"I'm not angry at you…" Katsumi said, still not looking at Eriko who was amused at these rare moments of what she could only surmise as little triumphs given the years when Katsumi and her had an intense academic rivalry in Lillian.

"Then why are you not looking at me?" It was the kind of dare bait, a challenge to make Katsumi react, anything just to make her look at Eriko.

"You are hopeless, Eriko." Katsumi mumbled sadly.

***

_Post-script Author's Note:_

_A seiyuu tidbit from Tekiru:_ Did you not know that Eriko's seiyuu is also the voice behind that Etoile student leader at Strawberry Panic, Shizuma Hanazono? Like most Marimite fans however, I seem to have no appreciation for an out-and-out yuri anime. Subtle girls' love is always more profound.

Gokigenyou.


	14. Their Story: The Grand Souer Tradition

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Twelve: Their Story: **_**A Grand Souer Tradition**_

_The afternoon before the Lillian Interviews._

_At The Rosa Manor Pavilion. Tokyo._

_In Gaela Horowitz' perspective_

The Rosa Manor Pavilion was a luxurious hotel made exclusive for those who attended and graduated the Lillian Jogakuen Academy. The inherent exclusivity brought about a certain kind of mystique to non-Lillian graduates and even to those who even graduated the adjacent university. It was a high-classed Old Girl (OG) club typical of sororities even in Ivy League campuses in the West. But then again not quite. Outsiders like Gaela Horowitz had often wondered at the reason at why the membership did not extend to graduated college students from the Lillian University. Such that there were very few non-Lillians who gained membership and only from a special dispensation from a former Yamayuri. Perhaps that was it, the Yamayurikai's reign covers only the three years in high school and the distinction of the Rosas obviously could not be continued when you are already in the University. However, it seemed that the general population in Japan – Lillian graduate and non alike, romanticized the Rosas' former student council titles throughout the years - rendering them akin to nobility and bestowing upon them the distinction in perpetuity long after the three years of high school are over.

It was unclear to Gaela in what circa the OG Yamayuri got established at the Rosa Manor Pavilion. But it was determined that a prominent former Rosa Chinensis way before Mizuno Youko's time was responsible. It was one of those secrets that Gaela was determined to unravel during the interviews.

Special passes were given to Gaela and her staff to set up the day before the event. Gaela and Tomoyo, her executive assistant were given special accommodations at the hotel for 3 days and 2 nights during the coverage. She was told that the Yamayurikai will also be staying at the Rosa Manor for two weeks for the duration of the interview and the upcoming Lillian Centennial celebrations. Despite specific instructions from Lady Ogasawara's secretaries about the restrictions regarding Gaela's male technical crew on the Rose Mansion, the prominent broadcaster went prepared and enabled a skeletal team of an all-female workforce for this particular assignment. Tomoyo, her executive assistant who attended Lillian middle school sometime back has proven especially indispensable in giving her insights into foreseen setbacks of dealing with the highly-respected Mountain Lily graduates, especially of Mizuno and Ogasawara's generation. Tomoyo was once a classmate of Fukuzawa Yumi and Todou Shimako at Lillian Middle School.

"The service here is splendidly done. I've never experienced anything like it even from back home." Gaela mentioned this to Tomoyo as they were unpacking her things in her room.

"It's one fit for princesses, Miss Gaela." Tomoyo exclaimed in her usual demure tone. It often made Gaela look at the girl twice. Tomoyo, to her, had always seemed far more intelligent than any of her previous EAs, far more than she'd let on though. The young woman was intensely private and would just carry a smile when asked personal questions.

"The Yamayurikai will all be staying here tonight, I was told." Gaela mentioned this with excitement to Tomoyo. "Perhaps they can accommodate us for a pre-interview session. All off-the-record then. I do not want to be seen as overeager. The interviews for tomorrow might make them ill at ease if we were seen as such." Gaela glanced at her watch, a force of habit that came with years of trying to schedule ahead.

"An after-dinner talk with you was scheduled by the Yamayuri, actually." Tomoyo in her trademark broken smile said this as if luck was teasing them gingerly.

"My, you are efficient!" Surely Japanese women must have some sort of secret handshake similar to backroom deals done in hushed tones and whispers. Perhaps anyone who had ever attended Lillian had this. Or was Tomoyo just uniquely well-placed to have been able to generate a kind of Yamayuri connection despite her not attending the jogakuen after middle school.

"It was actually them who extended the invitation, Miss Gaela. Because even some of the older Yamayuri will be here tonight as well, they invited us to see a special performance by the OG Yamayuri - a circa above that of Mizuno Youko-san."

Everything then just got more and more interesting for Gaela. It was like a modern day secret society investigation only that it is masked with a feminine touch. She looked at her watch again. It was only 3 in the afternoon.

***

_One late afternoon: a day before the Lillian Interviews._

_Lower Penthouse of the Rosa Manor Pavilion. Tokyo._

_A Rosa Chinensis story._

Much had been expected much from Youko. And she never disappoints. It is not her way to be reckless at anything even if I sometimes challenge her at doing something outside of her usual steadfastness. But was it not Youko's strength that made me choose her as my souer in the first place? Her single-mindedness enabled her generation of the Yamayurikai to shine far more brighter than ours and those who came before us. I am flattered that she still seeks my advice on her most important matters and even though those occasions are rare it brings about a sense of accomplishment on my part. The truth about being Chinensis is this streak of individual independence that comes out of being placed in a leadership role. Youko, distinctly, in the long unbreakable line of all Rosa Chinensis, comes out shining amongst the best of us. Lillian in its deep traditions of sisterhood and responsibility have held certain on ensuring that the Yamayurikai continues towards the future. I am glad that my legacy towards that future was having Youko as my souer.

Unlike the vast majority of those became Rosa Chinensis (who had mothers who were also chosen to be in the Yamayuri circle in past Lillian generations), Youko was one who (despite not having Lillian forebears), was a true Rosa Chinensis. Those among us back then noticed it as soon as she entered middle school and became Class President in a matter of weeks. It was only a few years that I had to officially take her on as a souer. But the wait of three years for her was worth it all. Not just for the Chinensis family but for all of the Yamayuri as well. Sachiko, Yumi-chan and Touko-chan have surely taken on the light emanating from Youko and adding their own extensions to it.

And here is Youko now in front of me, wiser than her years but still holding the same intensity of bearing the world on her shoulders undeterred. But there it was – a small lingering sadness in her eyes that only very few in her circle witness. She came to me requesting a private audience at the Manor.

"Onee-sama." It was like music to one's ears. And in all these years her addressing me as her grand souer has not diminished in its cherished effect.

"You will find a way, my dear. The choice is well within your heart. Hold on to what you believe in and Sei will surely be there for you." Sometimes it was all that one could say. They both loved each other in their own special ways in all these years. And in the most trying moments in their lives have found each other. Perhaps, they will find each other again.

Youko in a rare move held my hand and said: "_Arigatou_, Onee-sama. Always for the comfort of being with you."

***

_Early evening: The night before the Lillian Interviews._

_Somewhere in Tokyo._

_A Rosa Gigantea story._

"Sei, I borrowed you from Shimako for a while. It might be best if I drive you to the Manor."

It is a patented trademark of any Rosa Gigantea to show up in the most conspicuous of times. Sei never had to contend with that whenever I do show up at her door. She smiled while I ran a few strands of her hair in my fingers, playfully wishing that she was my golden-haired child.

"You must have heard then, Onee-sama. Else you would not be here trudging at my door asking to switch with Shimako on the drive to the Manor." She said this in her half-jesting manner that was equally endearing.

"My dear, I don't mind if you want to flatter yourself with the thought. However, I am doing this for Shimako and Noriko-chan too. They deserve their alone time together, don't you think?"

"Astute Onee-sama. And surely we deserve ours."

Sei went into the kitchen to prepare tea. We weren't hurrying to check into the Manor just yet. Private talk had to be done in places that was comfortable for Sei. If we were to do this at the Rosa Manor Pavilion, her eyes would drift into space and I would not get to monopolize her meandering thoughts.

"You have been travelling separately? There is some good in distance at times." I heard Sei give out a gentle sigh despite her back turned away from me. "This is what you want then?"

"Well, not really Onee-sama. But Youko's ambitions are way beyond what I can want for myself. And somehow I think it is best that I give way to what she deserves."

"And what do you think that is, my dear?"

Sei then became silent. Like she was stopped dead on her tracks that words could not claim her.

"Sei, in all this time Youko has waited for you to come to terms with yourself. The girl did not rush you into things – may have meddled a bit here and there on your affairs, but really she waited patiently. When the day came when you had finally found yourself in literary adventures, she was happy for you. You saw that in her. That she would celebrate you in every possible little way even if she sacrificed herself. Now it's her turn. What are you going to do?"

"Be with her…"

"Now that you've realized that, do you not think it wise that she knows it? From you?" I then turned away to wait for the tea at the foyer.

The drive to the Manor was a pleasant one and Sei as always told me all about the strange and funny things she experienced. About the wacky gaijin who was doing a Mr. Bean impersonation whilst singing a Kyu Sakamoto song in Japanese karaoke and then making a pass at the slightly irked Youko. Or the time when she and Youko went to Idaho to experience flying fishing for the first time in cold weather only to end up catching each other for balance in the water. And not once catching any fish. Or the time when Youko came home with a fever and in its height mumbled forgetfully that Shiori could have had Sei.

Before we descended from the car, Sei paused and said: "Onee-sama, Shiori could not match even the tiniest bit of Youko. Thank you for always pointing it out to me."

"Sei, you will always be my golden-haired child."

***

_The evening before the Lillian Interviews._

_Upper Penthouse of the Rosa Manor Pavilion. Tokyo._

_A Rosa Foetida story._

Dinner came. Eriko was still out on another engagement but called to say that she'd join us for the after-dinner party. Rei kept me occupied most of the time with Yoshino-chan enchantingly mesmerized at us. I've always cherished these small moments with my grandchildren-souers. Rei was always the gentle-woman warrior and Yoshino was in her own brand of precocious. Eriko had been the most liberal of her generation of grande souers. The turbulent yet trailblazing character that make up the tradition of the Rosa Foetida has not been lost on any of them. Each of them setting to make their own mark in the world with their own distinct flavors: fashion, sports, secured information.

It would have been best if Nana were still alive to see them on this particularly rare occasion. The thought of losing a young Foetida was such a heart break to Eriko, Rei and most especially to Yoshino - as well as to the entire Yellow Rose line. Definitely, Nana would forever be engraved in the prestigious _kibara_ line of women. A continuing symbol of strength and heroism.

Eriko as usual had me worried, but not overly so. She had spoken to me about her impending divorce, what could be a fatherless baby in her womb and her want to strike at a new kind of independence. She had been headstrong about it despite my own personal misgivings on the matter. But she was not looking at me to help her out – she only wanted me to witness it with her, to share it like true sisters. It was the same kind of relationship we've always had when she said that she had found a potential petite souer in the bishounen-looking Rei. I accompanied her to the Lillian dojo that day and saw Rei for myself. The penchant for wanting to be fascinated by the uncommon was something I may have bestowed upon my young Eriko. We were there to make our mark at the dojo, making a statement by our mere presence that the tall Hasekura was potentially taken. A Foetida in the making.

Experiencing Eriko has always been fun, exhilarating at best and never a bore. Whatever it is she takes her mind into, she singularly makes sure she gets. And this resolve, in more ways than one, have held my belief in her despite my own little worries.

When she finally graced the party with her presence, my eyes and hers momentarily locked. And for the first time in so many years I knew again how it felt: that she was happy to see me.

"You look a bit flushed. Just a bit though. I still could tell you know." I whispered into my souer's ear.

"Katsumi happened."

I raised my eyebrows and laughed a bit. The girl with who I once joked to Eriko in our Lillian past, saying "that girl may look like she hates you but something tells me that it's a kind of _kataomoi – _an aggressive display of tough unrequited love." Maybe after all this years, the intense cram-schooled Naitou had the courage to confess to Eriko finally. Only that she might have had her heart broken, smashed and toyed at. Eriko might be one for strange but she had certain comfort zones too, such that there are lines she would not cross.

"I've never been one to give you advice in all these years, Eriko. Because I never really thought you'd need one. But indulge me on this one for a moment…"

"Of course, Onee-sama."

"The love that is in your heart will never go away even if it takes on the form of someone else's."

Finally, she smiled and took both my hands to share a deeply treasured sisterly laughter.

***

_The evening before the Lillian Interviews._

_Upper Penthouse of the Rosa Manor Pavilion. Tokyo._

_In Yumi's voice._

The night before the interviews the Old Girl Yamayurikai held a special party for us. As a way of a small send-off prior to the interviews. These types of parties with the older onee-samas were rare and something one should not miss. We were all gathered in the upper penthouse. The all-female Young Kyoto Philharmonic was also there with Sayako-obasama and a few of our Lillian friends.

The former Rosa Chinensis, Youko-sama's onee-sama, stood up and said a few words on her generation's behalf.

"This is a special send-off from your older souers by way of a special performance. A message of continuing support and sisterly love passed down through a long line of Yamayurikai families. We are singing especially for our souers with the help of our respective grandchildren."

Onee-sama then stood up and we all watched her proceed to the piano. She looked towards Youko-sama and smiled. For the first time in a long while, the Ogasawara Princess was playing for an audience outside of Sayako-obasama. Her friend was also there smiling beside us.

As Youko-sama's grand souer sang _**Inochi no Namae**_, my heart stopped at the elegance of the meaning of being a Benibara. For I was one.

* * *

_The whiteness of the clouds left behind by a plane draw a line across the blue sky. Always, no matter to where, always continuing. As if it knew tomorrow._

_In my chest I breathed in a shallow breath. I remember the breeze that blew on my hot cheek. The hands and feet which are bound before the future are freed by a quiet voice. So nostalgic, that I want to scream out, is. One life, the midsummer light. At your shoulder, swaying, the sunbeams streaming through the leaves._

_The white ball at rest. The petals which have been scattered by the wind. The invisible river which carries both singing while flowing on. Secrets and lies and joy are the children of the gods who created this universe._

_The heart which is bound before the future someday, will remember its name. So loved that I want to scream out, is. One life, the place to return to. At my fingertips, the summer day which doesn't disappear._

_

* * *

  
_

At the end of the rendition, Youko-sama was crying – a rare thing for the Yamayuri leader. Her Onee-sama hugged her. Afterwhich, seemingly unnoticed was someone who approached Youko-sama, quietly kneeling in front of her. She looked up to accept a single red rose from someone who simply whispered: "Youko."

***

"It is with great humility that I offer this song to Sei and all my white rose sisters here with us tonight. Shimako has been gracious enough to lend accompaniment to what could have been otherwise a lonely _a cappella_. Like any white rose before me, the purity of this message comes from a continuing light of one generation to the next."

The Gigantea family followed with another Spirited Away song. This time Shimako assisted on lyre the Old Girl Rosa Gigantea, Sei-sama's onee-sama to perform _**Itsu Mo Nando Demo**__._

_

* * *

_

_Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart. May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart. So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through. I know on the other side of them I'll find you_

_Everytime we fall down to the ground we look up to the blue sky above. We wake to it's blueness, as for the first time . Though the road is long and lonely and the end far away, out of sight. I can with these two arms embrace the light._

_As I bid farewell my heart stops, in tenderness I feel. My silent empty body begins to listen to what is real. The wonder of living, the wonder of dying. The wind, town, and flowers, we all dance one unity._

_Somewhere a voice calls in the depths of my heart. Keep dreaming your dreams, don't ever let them part. Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painful woes. Instead let the same lips sing a gentle song for you. The whispering voice, we never want to forget, in each passing memory always there to guide you._

_When a miror has been broken, shattered pieces scattered on the ground. Glimpses of new life, reflected all around . Window of beginning, stillness, new light of the dawn. Let my silent, empty body be filled and reborn. No need to search outside, nor sail across the sea. Cause here shining inside me, it's right here inside me_

_I've found a brightness, it's always with me._

_

* * *

  
_

Sei-sama ran towards the stage to hug her beloved Onee-sama. It was something I rarely see. A moment of quite thanksgiving from the unbelievably eccentric White Rose. At the end of it, I could not help but cry myself.

***

Then Eriko-sama's grand souer took to the stage.

"Eriko, it is particularly an exceptional occasion indeed when you see me with any of our grandchildren taking time together. But I have been fortunate to have you in all these years that having Rei and Yoshino play a role in this performance is a tribute to you as a grande souer….."

She paused. And somehow gave a slight laugh. It was a Yellow Rose charm: to laugh.

"I've kind of cheated. Sachiko, Shimako, Touko and some members of the Young Kyoto Philharmonic are also helping me out."

Onee-sama again took to the piano while Yoshino was carrying a light stringed lute. Shimako and Touko were members of the string ensemble. Rei played the acoustic bass. Onee-sama's friend led the orchestration.

In line with the theme of the night - music lifted from Miyazaki's movies, the former Rosa Foetida sang _**Sekai No Yakusaku**_ from Howl's Moving Castle.

* * *

_The smile that waver inside tears is the promise of the world since the beginning of time. Even if now you're alone, from the yesterday when you were two. _

_Glittering, today's arisen as the day you met for the first time._

_You are not inside memories. Come as a gentle breeze to graze my cheek. Even after parting in an afternoon, sunshine leaking through leaves. The promise of the world never dies. Now you're alone, but tomorrow's limitless. You taught me the gentleness hidden in the night._

_You are not inside memories. You live forever into the melody of a brook, in the colour of this sky, in the fragrance of flowers._

_

* * *

  
_

The entire Yellow Roses engulfed each other in a circle and embraced. It was as if they were in a flower dance and simply laughing, crying and understanding that they will always be together. Eriko-sama was even poking at Yoshino's cheek, wildly teasing the younger rose that she didn't know Yoshino could play the lute so well.

"Had help from Shimako a lot, Eriko-sama." Yoshino's hands were clasped at the other by Eriko-sama and on the other hand by Rei-chan.

***

Then as a way of paying tribute, it then became her turn.

Shimako turned to her and assisted her to the stage. In all these years – she was the one Rose who rarely sang. But because she was now the youngest of the brood (in Nana-chan's physical absence) she was automatically tasked to play the parting tribute in behalf of the younger Rosas. It was Onee-sama and a friend who helped her practice the past weeks. With a lot of encouragement from Touko-chan of course.

And then she sang _**Arigatou**_ – an original from Ayaka Hirahara.

It was our own way of giving thanks of being chosen as souers by all those who have come before us and letting a bit of their light help us find our own.

"Noriko, arigatou as well."

And Shimako kissed Noriko on the cheeks when it was all over. I could not help but be glad for them.

Then a light squeeze on my hand was felt. My own love was also there beside me. One could not be grateful enough.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Gokigenyou.

In the spirit of Thanksgiving and as an ending to the pre-interview arc of this story, the former Rosas were made to be included into the story angle. Yumi's voice lending to the final section of this chapter has been made to pay tribute to Konno Oyuki's style.

The backdrop of the Older Rosas' stories were referenced from _Answer_, Chapter 9 of Maria-sama ga Miteru's Premium Book and from Forest of Thorns from the light novels. The _kataomoi _reference was lifted from one show from the Maria-sama ga Miteru DJCD Radio series.

It is my great hope that you will find the time to listen to the songs. The English translations of the songs that was included in the story are mere contextual poetic approximations and not an actual transliteration.

The song references in this chapter including the tracks are included in **http : // www. mediafire . com / Lillian**

**Song credits include:**

Joe Hisaishi_ - Inochi no Namae_ (Name of Life). A vocal track from the Miyazaki animated movie Spirited Away.

Yumi Kimura - _Itsu mo Nando Demo_ (Always With Me). Composed and sung by Yumi Kimura for _Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi_ (Spirited Away).

Chieko Basho - _Sekai No Yakusaku_ (The Promise of The World) was composed by Yumi Kimura for Howl's Moving Castle on an arrangement by Joe Hisaishi.

Ayaka Hirahara – _Arigatou_. Actually this is a Christmas insert song by one of my most favorite Japanese vocalists in modern times.

Gokigenyou and Happy Thanksgiving.


	15. The Morning Before The Interviews

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Thirteen: **_**The Morning Before The Interviews**_

_At The Rosa Manor Pavilion. Yoshino asleep and still in her dreams._

There it was a fairy tale sort of a book. Yoshino could see the cover. It made her feel like she was being read when she was still a child. All of a sudden the big book engulfed her and she could read all the words, big then small, then….

Like a shadow puppet play, the story started.

_Once upon a time there was a plainly looking girl, who in being in her own perception of plainness, stepped outside of the house one early Monday morning. Early enough by most people's standards and perhaps even that of avid golfers wanting to have an early tee off at the greens. _

_Within her household, everyone else was still in deep slumber. And she looked at her pet cat – it too was still being its lazy self, sleeping and oblivious to the world outside of its feline concerns._

_Nippy and crisp, the cold morning air was. She liked the cold season strangely. She liked it more than that of summer. The cool thing about cool is that you can actually feel as if you are one. So she stepped out of the house and felt that "hey, I am cool!" All this despite believing that she was just an ordinary looking girl._

_As that realization descended upon her, she looked up to the sky and pointed to a brightly burning star (as if she possessed a superhero power to make the distant object glow brighter than its original luminescence). She looked up only to say : "There! That's the one for me."_

_She then smiled. Actually, she beamed back at the star as if excitedly asking it "how do you do?" She raised both her arms up in the sky and made a slight jump. Nothing fancy of a jump – just something perhaps that made her feel like a starting rocket engine. _

_After quite that odd incident of arms high up in the air together with the short-lived yet exhilarated jump, she slowly made her way back to the house. She picked up the phone. Apparently she left a voicemail to one of her dearest friends, strangely and excitedly stating: "I'm off to hunt a star."_

_She was never seen or heard of again. _

The story ended and Yoshino felt extremely disappointed because the book looked large enough to cover tens of thousands of stories but for some strange reason no matter how much she ran towards the last of its pages, the last written statement was still there. _She was never seen or heard of again._

Yoshino found herself sulking at the back cover flap of the enormous book. Then there it was. All of a sudden a figure out of the book appeared.

"I think I know you." Yoshino said. She knew the other girl standing before her but for some strange reason she could not call out her name. The letters casted long shadows on the other girl's face.

"How could you forget me, Onee-sama?" And Nana smiled.

"Nana. I wasn't able to say goodbye. Why did you disappear so fast?" Yoshino was in her all onee-sama mode said to her once-upon-a-time souer.

"Went off to hunt a star." Nana continued to smile so serenely.

At that point, Yoshino realized two things: that Nana was the girl in the book and that she was an angel.

"Onee-sama – we don't have enough time. I have to tell you something before your mind totally gives in to your physical reality."

"Nana, let's go back to Lillian. Celebrate this day with us."

"Onee-sama, I belong to this star now…"

"Nana, come on." Yoshino took Nana's hand firmly and was slightly dragging her away from the confines of the book cover. But the other girl only smiled and did not budge.

"Onee-sama, I'm fine now and I just want to let you know that it's okay. That it's okay to stop feeling guilty about the past. That it's okay for you to be happy now. It will not diminish your memories."

"Nana."

And Yoshino felt like she was being embraced by an angel bursting with yellow petals and the fairy tale book's letters swirled in the background like little pockets of light. They were like twinkling yellow stars.

----

----

----

She felt so warm. Little did Yoshino know that Rei had placed a blanket upon her while she continued to sleep.

***

_Away from The Rosa Manor Pavilion. Youko was driving._

Youko slipped out of the hotel unnoticed. She agreed that it would be best to talk without the prying eyes of everyone else. She drove to the meeting place and it was so cold that it took her a while to walk towards the entrance of an all night café 2 kilometers away from the Rosa Manor Pavilion. The message for them to meet was placed on the card that came along with a single red rose stem offered to her last night.

She thought to herself that the other one was almost always late so it was okay if she was walking slowly. Then again Youko could not help it. It was 4 in the morning and the icy feel of the damp street was not helping her move faster. In her haste she had forgotten to wear gloves.

She entered the warmth of the café and she was surprised that Sei was already there.

Sei stood up and took both Youko's hands in hers. "You should've worn gloves."

"You really wanted me to?"

"I guess, I would not be able to warm them if you did."

Then Sei embraced Youko. "Come back to me."

All Youko could say was Sei's name. At least it was a start. Perhaps.

***

_At The Rosa Manor Pavilion. A Rose's thoughts before dawn._

I was looking outside the window and enjoying the near breaking of spring that has yet to arrive. One can still feel the last vestiges of snow and the soft lingering ending of a winter presence tingling at one's skin.

There she was.

On the bed. Still wrapped in the warmth of the quilted blanket that smelled like lavender and sandalwood. Her hair was partly covering her long eyelashes – those that I've come to enjoy looking at. She had the softest pair of eyes I've ever looked into. After deciding to wake up earlier than her, I found myself quietly gazing at her sleeping form. For this to be a relishing, nice, quiet moment. Of taking stock of all of the things dear to me. She being the most important of all. This is my own private moment – tucked preciously and made a treasure in my most secret memories - a mental photograph of our first morning after.

It was a joyous start for a day that was bound to be full. Yet unlike all other days when one feels rushed and where I felt pressured to catch up, this day – today – arrived with a tenderness of the morning smile. Hers.

She opened her eyes slowly. And then she smiled as she looked upon me standing by the window looking back at her. It felt like the childhood wonder of Christmas.

Towards her I went and kissed her gingerly on the lips.

"This is going to be such a fine day."

"It already is, sweetheart."

***

Author's Notes:

Merry Christmas to all of you.

It took me a while to update such that it took more than a month since the last chapter was written. The nature of the work I do involves a lot of travelling and only this week had I been able to go back home. Like most Asians especially those coming from traditional and clannish families celebrating the holidays, familial obligations come first before anything else. The moment the plane landed, my parents have occupied most of my days. No matter how far you roam, family is both a place and a relationship that one can always go back home to. A sanctuary.

Although my Japanese forebears from both sides of the family have been predominantly Buddhists for generations, my mother insisted that her children would be raised Catholic. This she owed to being raised by a fiercely devout Catholic & Italian grandmother from her father's side. And so I was raised Catholic yet in a more modern & largely agnostic Japanese society. The Japanese espouse a belief but it does not generally equate to organized religion like those in the West. Like most Japanese, the celebration of the New Year is more festive than it is for Christmas.

Personally I would like to take time to thank all of you have read and reviewed the work since its inception. Personally I would like to thank my friend **shamazing** most especially**. **I have likewise thought about **BamTai** from Finland whose one review made my day.

A good number of the readers of this fan fiction are from the Philippines. I am continually amazed at the prowess of your people, many of whom I work with. (Plus I am a great fan of Lea Salonga, an awesome amazing talent indeed.)

***

**Cultural background reference: The making of this story**

By this time, I hope that our more western readers have come to a deeper understanding of the Asian context by which this fan fiction is written. Culturally, I am bounded to think in ideograms while writing. Most times there are just some things in the Japanese language that cannot be fully expressed in English. For one, our lack of gender-oriented pronouns is so different in context with the use of Western pronouns. And so there is a bit of a struggle with balancing between intended meaning and conveyed meaning. Oyuki Konno-san's Marimite is actually best read in its native form. Some have tried to impose western concepts on Maria-sama ga miteru (and perhaps that is one of the many reasons why the world of fan fiction thrives) and I find a number of them entertaining. However I also feel that fans of the work should make it a point to understand the intended meaning within the cultural context of the writer.

Most Japanese light novel writers do not necessarily adhere to the concept of performance writing (or writing for an audience). The culture actually frowns upon it. The S culture in Japan more so exemplifies this as most women writers would employ softer references not because they want to _impress_ but more so they write to _express_. The writing style of this fan fiction is also a tribute to those roots and to even much older ones like _Murasaki Shibiku_. (If you read the _Tale of Genji_, you would note that names are withheld for either titles of positions or the color of characters' clothing – a Heian courtly manner that was seen as more polite than calling a person by name. This Japanese cultural penchant has transcended that of Heian period and still is practiced by most Japanese writers.)

***

From my family to yours, _ Yoi otoshi o. _(Wishing you a good new year ahead.)

~ Tekiru Kikomi. 2009.

(_Tanjoubi o omedetou, Sei-san._)

***


	16. Hours Before The Interviews: Tomoyo's

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Fourteen: **_**A Story Hours Before The Interviews**_

_**Also Known as Tomoyo's Little Arc**_

_The Rosa Manor Pavilion. Tomoyo's early morning. At 5:00 in the morning._

Tomoyo was keenly respectful of the listed conditions that Youko and the rest of the Yamayuri specified regarding the conduct of the interviews. Given the reputation of these highly successful women, the conditions set before the Gaela production were not trivial nor were they ludicrous. An example would be the request for a written preview of questions going to be asked for the group and those allotted for them individually. Although the former Roses understood that a certain degree of spontaneity was warranted so as to allow for answers not to sound overly rehearsed, they also wanted to safeguard against low-brow and misleading questions that would trigger sensationalism. Gaela took this initially with a great deal of worry. However, Tomoyo was able to compromise by asking from the former Yamayuri a list of what questions they think should not be asked and would be considered compromising or overly controversial. The strategy proved to be useful because the burden of disclosure was for the former Rosas to handle. The list ended up shorter than what Tomoyo had expected. Well, at least in her standards.

She was surprised that Youko took the time to call her to say: "If there ever comes a time you'd be interested in a career in economics or trade law, Daidouji-san, please do not hesitate to call me. I like your mind." It was the best praise she ever had. Way better than Gaela's 'good job kid' remarks.

Tomoyo was the 14th Executive Assistant in Gaela's long list of EAs. Despite Gaela's lucrative broadcasting career within the network firm, she was known internally within the company (and quite infamous) as a slave driver by making seemingly impossible demands on her staff. Prior to Tomoyo, the last EA simply quit out of frustration.

Truth be told, Tomoyo comes from a wealthy family. Her mother Sonomi Daidouji is President of Daidouji Toy Company, one of the largest toy companies in Japan. That toy company though has since diversified its interests and expanded towards electronics & communications. How she ended up in Gaela's employ had been a puzzling wonder to the rest of the Yamayuri who knew her prominently well in Lillian Middle School. Furthermore, Sonomi Daidouji was once Rosa Gigantea in Sayako Ogasawara's generation after Sonomi transferred from Tomoeda.

Tomoyo was perhaps similar to Shimako in temperament yet shared the wit and resolve of Tsutako. Tsu once joked to Yumi that had Tomoyo stayed on at Lillian and entered the _jogakuen_, Tomoyo and her would be the Photography Club duo, instead of her being the sole ace. After graduating from Tomoeda High School though, Tomoyo gave up on photography. Only few could really guess why. But Yumi said it best perhaps when she exclaimed that had Tomoyo stayed on in Lillian, she would definitely be a Rose. Tomoyo was present when Yumi said this after several years of not seeing each other. Yumi had this notion that Tomoyo could have well been Sachiko's soeur. But Tomoyo could not imagine Sachiko taking a liking to her in that way. They both liked the same things and that in it of itself normally does not spell a workable complementary sisterly relationship. Yumi's notion was not unfounded though. Truth be told, by virtue of Sonomi and Sayako's close ties in Lillian, Sayako became godmother to Tomoyo. Thus making her god-sister to Sachiko. Sachiko knew of the story of why Tomoyo did not pursue attending Lillian's Private Academy for Girls. Still, only a handful would know about the circumstances and the reasons why she chose to be employed by Gaela.

It was five in the morning and Tomoyo wandered at the lobby to ask for early morning tea. The preparations for the taping would not start until 6:30 am although much of the set-up was already done from yesterday. The live-to-tape interviews would be at 9 am. She just wanted to have an early head start plus this was her own quiet time. But after a few minutes of solitary reading, she saw someone gingerly walking towards the lobby. Tomoyo could not make out who it was from the distance and obviously it was not any one of the hotel staff. The stride was too elegant and the bearing too well-mannered. The image became clearer to her as soon as her eyes adjusted to the shadows. Tomoyo then stood up as an indication of making her presence felt.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes, Sachiko-sama." This Tomoyo said as she demurely clutched at the book she was reading a few moments ago. "Care to join me for early morning tea?" Tomoyo asked this both out of courtesy and sincerity. It had been a while since she and Sachiko had last spoken privately. Although Sachiko was closest to her Yamayuri friends, she and Tomoyo shared a mutual respect likened to near-friendship. They were god-sisters after all. And Sachiko considered Tomoyo family.

"You were having?" Sachiko asked, seemingly in a lighter mood than Tomoyo last remembered. She found Sachiko a bit surprising at the very least. But Tomoyo simply smiled and thought that her famous god-sister could actually be imagined as spritely young lady.

"I was having _Tieguanyin_ oolong." Tomoyo knew that Sachiko had expensive tastes in tea. Given both their family backgrounds, this was not a surprise. However Tomoyo could not help but feel proud that her choice of early morning tea was suitable for sharing to a princess like Sachiko.

"Then I shall have the same, Tomoyo-chan." Sachiko smiled as she gestured for Tomoyo and her to sit down and be comfortable. A hotel lobby attendant serviced Sachiko as she requested for a refill of Tomoyo's consumed pot from earlier.

"Sayako-_daibo_-sama looks quite well, Sachiko-sama. I was glad that she extended the invitation to Gaela-san and me last night even though it was a private party only for the Yamayuri. My thanks."

"You know, Tomoyo-chan, no one – most of all Mother and I – consider you an outsider to Lillian. By virtue that you are family seals that all the more. I am glad that it took Gaela's show to finally make you accept our numerous invitations." Sachiko eyed Tomoyo as one would tenderly advise a younger sister.

Tomoyo slightly bowed her head towards Sachiko as a gesture of unspoken thanks. "Mother likewise asked of you, Sachiko-sama. She sends her regards and wishes for continued good health and success."

"Please tell Sonomi-oba-sama my profound thanks. She has been frequenting China a lot this past year alone, isn't she?" Sachiko recalled that the Daidouji Corporation, the holding company for all of Sonomi's business outfits and endeavors has encouraged more Nippon-China regional investments by migrating Japanese business strategies and knowledge to China's potential and growing workforce. Sonomi had been wanting for Sachiko to follow suit and build more offshore work in China. However, Sachiko also wanted to ensure that evolving knowledge management and quality practices are built from Japan and that foresight is blended in order to arrest consequential unemployment by the Japanese.

"Yes, she has… Sachiko-sama. China seems to be the next best thing for her."

"How often do you get to see your mother now, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Not as much as Mother wants me to. I try to make time though. _She_ sure gets my hands full every now and then." Tomoyo smiled but there was an awkward silence there that could not be helped. Sachiko was sure to see through her.

But whatever it was Sachiko wanted to say, she did not say it in order not to embarrass Tomoyo. To Sachiko, Tomoyo's reasons for being so distant to everyone else may have been because it was Tomoyo's way of claiming her own independence and what was truly more important to her. Sachiko never thought it irresponsible for Tomoyo to leave wealth behind. Sachiko could only smile.

"Sachiko-sama, I have never imagined you to be an early morning person though. The taping won't start till 9 am with the Yamayuri indicating that personal preferences for make-up will be individually honored. It is still 5:15."

"Oh. Well, over the years I've actually come to enjoy waking up early." Sachiko smiled. "I'm having breakfast with someone at the Hillside Café. She's bound to be down here anytime now. You should join us too."

Before Tomoyo could reply, someone emerged from the lobby stairs and saw them immediately. It was someone Tomoyo recognized almost instantaneously. The long silvery hair was recognizable even in the dimmed lighting of the lounge. She approached the pair with an unhurried air.

Tomoyo slightly whispered to Sachiko whilst waiting for her breakfast companion to walk towards them: "The silver grey mane really suits her."

"It's has become a natural color, don't you think?" Sachiko said.

"Goes well with your blue."

At this point Sachiko was smiling so tenderly, it was heartwarming just to see her, Tomoyo thought.

"We should double-date soon. Sakura would not mind, would she?" Sachiko lightheartedly said this to Tomoyo before they both stood up to greet Sachiko's breakfast companion. Tomoyo had never before heard Sachiko acknowledge Sakura until now.

***

_The Rosa Manor Pavilion. Tomoyo's morning. At 7:30 in the morning._

One of the conditions of the Yamayuri was that a private waiting lounge with no cameras and no audio should be made exclusive to them. It was something that the former Lillian graduates could gather for pre, post and mid-taping assemblies. The upper pavilion theatre was designated as the main taping venue. And was about a few rooms away from the assigned Yamayuri briefing room. Gaela's crew named this as Special Lounge B. Special Lounge A was the main theatre.

Gaela however in her scheming self secretly instructed one of her technical aides to rivet a secret camera and audio cable to the room the day before. Without consulting Tomoyo, they went to activate the camera around 7 o'clock that morning. This is where Gaela, given her excited impulsiveness, could at times get into trouble. But then again, Tomoyo had always redeemed her out of the situation in the past. They could always delete the footage if they did not get an after-show approval from the Yamayuri. Tomoyo would surely dig her out if it becomes a mess anyway.

But Tomoyo could not simply be discounted. Because Tomoyo did her final rounds, she saw an unidentified screen in the sound room and wondered why it was unnamed. Soon she figured out what Gaela was into. And so she went to Special Lounge B to disable the camera, and warped the audio speed setting. Because she was friends with the sound engineer, she asked him that she'd be given first copy of all recordings at Lounge B.

Why Tomoyo did not deactivate the audio was for reasons that she needed Gaela and the Yamayuri to understand later. This was an opportunity for her to prove a point to the network.

***

_Special Lounge B. The Rosa Manor Pavilion. At 7:45 in the morning._

Yumi was done with make-up and so was Yoshino. Both were not particularly fond of it and were into a more natural look. Eriko-sama insisted though that eye concealers and a dab of eyeshadow would do no harm in highlighting their natural beauty. And so Eriko worked and applied cosmetic touches to Yumi's and Yoshino's faces herself. Despite initially having doubts, the results were much to Yumi's liking.

Yoshino had to argue with Eriko about the use of the mascara that they actually had to debate whether Yoshino's eyelashes were meshed and long enough to be termed naturally pretty. But it was the normal bicker between the Yellow Rosas. Except for Sachiko, everyone else was already in the designated Yamayuri lounge.

"With our respective professions there really is no need for excessive make-up, Eriko-sama." Yoshino said this in a kind of haughty tone. "Or is this your way of sucking us into the vortex of your fashion world?"

"We're not in a kabuki play, Yoshino. Plus a _little_ color here and there would not be considered a security risk, wouldn't it? Your boyfriend would not mind it at all." Eriko chided at Yoshino while she dabbed a touch of firming powder at Yoshino's nose.

"Boyfriend? Is he really?" It was Rei who muttered this. "He looks more like a retainer."

"Touya-_kun_ sure looks a bit too cute just to be a retainer. Rei-sama." Touko came to the defense of the Yoshino's erstwhile date during the engagement-announcement dinner.

"I think it has to be said right here and now that Yoshino will not be seeing Touya-kun as any one more than a friend." Rei said under her breath. But only Yumi heard the remark and that it was made in such a swift force similar to the whish of her kendo moves.

Yumi froze a bit at Rei-sama's short muttering. Yoshino dating Touya evidently had brought anxiety to Rei. However, it was really Yumi's idea to have Tomoyo introduce Yoshino to Touya. But Rei was still in a relationship with this other girl, wasn't she? Then is Rei just being too overly protective or is it about staking claim? But would that not be considered double standard for Rei-sama's part and a bit selfish to say the least?

"Well so long as his intentions are pure. Does it have to matter who Yoshino-sama dates?" It was Noriko's turn to place a bit of common sense into things. But Yumi could see that it hit a nerve for Rei-sama. Shimako took Noriko's arm as if to say that it wasn't anyone's place to comment on the subject at all.

"Ah. In the end, it matters to me." Yoshino-chan softly said. "By the way, Sachiko-sama is still on make-up?"

"Yes, she has hers done privately." Youko-sama finally looked up from the pile of papers she was reading. She and Sei were sitting quietly far apart from each other but kept looking at each other's direction from time to time.

"I might have missed a pivotal event but she's been playing the piano again for weeks now. And now Sachiko-sama is asking us to practice as a group for the Anniversary….When did this all start?" Yoshino enquired of the group, partly because of curiosity and partly because she needed to divert the Touya conversation. Sachiko-sama was not around, so it might as well be her.

"Well, yeah. She's playing again." Yumi of course had to offer an obvious statement. Sometimes stating the obvious brings tremendous effects once you think about it. The meanings attached to it can take numerous variations despite the apparent intention.

But Yoshino wanted to clarify what Yumi meant by the word 'playing.' It sounded to her like it meant Sachiko-sama was fooling around. Or was she only interpreting it that way because the word reminded her of this awful two-timing game that Rei-chan is currently into.

"You mean the piano, right?" Yoshino stated as if to make her clarification more pointed. Touko let out a small "arghh" indicating a frustrated hand gesture that meant 'what else is there?'

Of course, Eriko-sama would pounce on this trivial question in order to make fun of Yoshino. "She meant _the movie_, Yoshino-chan."

It took a while for Yumi to understand what the movie was. Her cinematic preferences still bordered on light-hearted romantic comedy. _Saving Face_ was one movie she watched with Kei and it wasn't without its unforgettable charm. Despite its critical acclaim, she was not fond of _The Piano_ as much as Touko was when they first saw it. It was too western for her tastes. Plus it was also particularly adult.

"Eriko-sama, we're talking about my grande-soeur here." Yumi protested a little too belatedly as she finally caught the mischief of Eriko's taunts. But by this time, Touko was laughing like that of a young witch in training.

Then Rei thought if there were any similarities between the lead actress in the movie and her best friend. But found none. All she ever really liked in that movie was the young Anna Pacquin. _But then again wasn't she more gorgeous as Rogue in the X-Men series_, Rei thought. Yoshino is like _Rogue_. _ Her kisses can be deadly. It could melt_.

"Come to think of it, Holly Hunter is not befitting of Sachiko." _In a Star Wars environment, Yoshino is Armidala. Yet I am just Obi-wan Kenobi. _

"So much so is Harvey Keitel!" Sei-sama interjected.

Youko looked at her suddenly wanting to scold the eccentric blonde. But she caught herself and simply went back to her reading. Not that she wasn't paying attention to the others, it's just that she did not feel like taking part in a conversation that invited too much banter. Something might slip past her mouth and might say something out of turn to Sei. But Sei was being her pretentious light-hearted self. So Youko just lowered her eyes back into what she had been doing.

The Harvey Keitel joke was also a secret reference to an old suitor of Youko who got her the Democratic party membership and who Sei once mentioned looked like the sinister looking mob boss, Vince LaRocca of the Whoopi Goldberg movie, _Sister Act_. Sei was still sore at this ongoing DPJ issue and was taking this movie actor reference as a pun towards the "new yakuza movement" in politics. Despite last year's Democratic party win during the national elections, Sei continued to be sceptic of the political climate in Japan. "Different players. Old background." She once said this to Youko's chagrin. The early morning breakfast was just a repeat of a long argument they once had.

"Let's get right back to the story, dirty old men. Yumi, you were saying?" Yoshino inserted herself back into the conversation. Yumi was trying to say something about how it all started but could not do so amidst the side banter.

"She went to Kobe and rediscovered the piano." Yumi was thinking whether to proceed or not with the story. After all Onee-sama was fiercely private about her personal affairs even within the Yamayurikai. Furthermore, the Kobe reference should have made it clear to most of them, right? Conversation should be over. For all the Yamayuri's smarts, how come they could not just leave things be. Perhaps because everyone was just _too_ smart.

While Yumi was vacillating over her thoughts, Eriko took another swing at being naughty. "Obviously, Sachiko went to Kobe to rediscover not only the piano…Perhaps it's her way of wanting to play an organ." Eriko laughed in such a Cruella De Ville fashion that Noriko's jaw dropped. Youko could only glare at Eriko but kept her voice out of it, still. Sei laughed merrily at this. The adult sexual innuendo made by Eriko was obviously not lost to the rest of them.

Touko had her eyebrows crossed and muttered to Yumi that: 'certain lines are indeed crossed only by the daring and the reckless.'

It was Shimako who placed things in a more tasteful context. Like a literary academic, she softly said: "I think it's what is called a metaphor, Eriko-sama."

Noriko thought - _Well that was well put. But that would mean the piano symbolized something else. And that meant what? _Like Yoshino, the conversation was confusing Noriko too. Kobe was where the _House of Symphony_ was. It was where the all-female Young Kyoto Philharmonic frequently played. But Sachiko nor her erstwhile lover were not main movers of that group anymore. The pair had only recently gotten to play together at the behest of Sayako-obasama in preparation for last night's Grand Soeur Celebration.

"Metaphor indeed." Rei said as she thought that Shimako sure has a way of pointing towards the right vocabulary.

But Yoshino was quick on the other meanings of that remark. For the first time that day in the room, Yoshino addressed Rei directly but in a different tone that was not angry nor berating. Yoshino's voice was actually softer when she asked: "You knew about this all along?"

Rei sheepishly smiled. There was something there that was lost on the others initially but it was Youko who noticed all this first. "Well, Sachiko told me in not-so-specific terms." It was tenderly said as if they were together again. And soon some of them were thinking the same thing. But Noriko was still stuck in her own thoughts.

"You people talk in code, sometimes. The piano?!" Noriko was prone to these endearing moments that Shimako laughed a bit at her soeur's perplexed face.

Still there it was. And like all boomerangs thrown into the air, Yoshino's original intention of diverting the attention elsewhere found its way back to her and Rei. With Touko highlighting the question: "I'm curious, Rei-sama. You've been with Yoshino-sama for four whole weeks now and you didn't tell her about Sachiko-onee-sama?" And like Eriko and Sei who had naughty minds, Touko had her share of shock questions that may well rival that of Gaela's. If they could answer this, they'd survive the interview in one piece.

Rei did not see that one coming though. And was at a lost of what to say. Sei laughed and laughed but still had enough words to congratulate Touko on her keen observation: "Good catch, Drill-chan. Hahaha!" Even though the _tate_-rolls on Touko's hair had long grown into wonderful curls, the nickname stayed on through the years.

Somehow Rei found her voice and said to the group: "We were…err…pre-occupied." Then laughter filled the room. Of course Eriko was enjoying this to the hilt. Even though it was done at the expense of her younger sisters. Yoshino who rarely blushed had crimson cheeks and it was not because of the make-up. She started toying with her hair instead. A nervous habit of hers through the years.

Then Sachiko entered the room singing a few lines from Pizzicato Five's merry and tantalizingly upbeat song "Concerto". "_Y__asashii asa no__ / __chocolat no nioi__ / __hon no sukoshi__ / __hayaku okita__ /__aki no hi_" (English translation: In the gentle morning, the smell of French cocoa on an autumnal day, I woke up a bit earlier than usual_.)_

Then all eyes were on Sachiko amidst the continued laughter. "You all seem to enjoy yourselves…" She said to her friends.

"Well you seem to have a fine morning as well, Sachiko." Youko noted on Sachiko's choice of song. As her soeur wouldn't be caught dead singing a pop song. (Then again, Eriko would argue that P5 is not pop. She was that big of a fan of the now-defunct _Shibuya-kei_ trio.)

But Sachiko only smiled. "Life is full of surprises, Onee-sama. So, did I miss anything?"

"They were talking about you, Sachiko-sama." It was Yoshino who jokingly said this in a whisper to the unassuming Sachiko as Yoshino stood up apparently wanting to leave the room. Of course, that was not a complete lie. It was a desperate yet funny attempt to turn the tables once again. Sachiko though just shrugged and sat beside Yumi only to whisper: "You look cute, Yumi." She was in all her jolly self. They linked arms. Yumi nervous of the interview was glad that Sachiko knew how to play it cool. Yumi felt the warmth of Sachiko's strength that she felt strong herself too.

Then a knock on the door was heard. Tomoyo gingerly entered the room.

"You all look particularly stunning today, ladies. Just wanted to do a last minute check should you need anything." Tomoyo enquired of the happy Yamayuri.

"There is one thing though, Tomoyo-chan…" Yoshino exclaimed. Tomoyo knew that the security freak in Yoshino would have caught the audio sensors in one glance. "But perhaps you and I can take it outside the room."

Tomoyo bowed and as Yoshino and her left the lounge, the rest were a bit surprised.

***

_Fast forward to the After –Interview Party._

As a joke to Sachiko, Youko and Eriko was on stage singing a fuller version of the P5 "Concerto". Yumi noticed at how happy Sachiko was despite the joke. Yumi then said to herself that Onee-sama is already carving a happy ending event though her love story has yet to reach its destination. Perhaps that is what hope and love really feels like. Yumi glanced once again at Sachiko. She looked like a schoolgirl in love.

* * *

_In the gentle morning, __the smell of French cocoa __on an autumnal day.__ I__ woke up __a bit earlier than usual.__ I__ chose a hat__. I__n front of the looking glass. Today, I have a date __with you.__The path that __leads to the forest __is full of fallen __leaves__. I__t reminded me __of the first time __we kissed __and my heart throbbed. __I rush up the __lane __that smells __like flowers __and the wind __sounds faintly __like a mysterious harp. You whisper sweet __words to me __and kiss me again. _

Chorus:_ At this time__, __you're bound to hear__some music __coming from somewhere __and so __we are both __bound to swear love __to each other forever. _

_When i was a child __and felt like __crying, i would __walk alone in__the forest.__ I__ still remember __this sometimes __but i don't __cry anymore. When you hear __the wind whispering, __when you __kiss, __suddenly the magic __of a distant summer __is here again. __ W__ith you._

_

* * *

  
_

***

Author's Notes:

Gokigenyou. And Happy New Year To All of You.

Because the celebration of the Christmas holidays and the New Year brings a lot of shared laughter and happiness, I would like to start my first entry of the year in a more hopeful tone. Tomoyo Daidouji appears in this story from the series _Cardcaptor Sakura_ and _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_. Actually I've always been amazed at how the similar character designs are for some of the CCS/TRS character art with that of Marimite. Yumi (given hairstyle changes) can look like Sakura. Syaoran looks like Yuuki. Sei looks like Fai D. Furouraito. The Witch of Dimensions, Yuuko Ichihara (of xxxHolic fame) at a certain angle looks like Sachiko. Tomoyo also has a slight resemblance to a younger Sachiko but with a Shimako feel to it. (Then again, Tomoyo also looks like the anti-hero _Hell Girl_ who incidentally was voiced by Mamiko Noto, Shimako's seiyuu.)

As much as possible Tomoya's character is retained within the context of the original manga version of Cardcaptor without the magical elements. Touya is also named in this story while Sakura has a more "cameo" appearance. So the photography reference and everything related to Tomoeda as well as Sonomi's career is still well within their original context.

A reprised section of this fan fiction series from Chapter Four's ending comes to this story with a fuller contextual setting. A re-reading of Chapter 4 though is not warranted. But perhaps a re-reading of the previous teaser chapter to this story will.

I bet you continue to have questions about the stories but some things should be clear at this stage: Youko and Sei are still not together. Sachiko and her mystery partner's relationship is still non-definitive. Same thing goes for everyone, I guess when you really come to think of it. The story is quite far from being definitive.

***

**References:**

_Jogakuen_: Japanese for Girl's High School. The Official Japanese for Lillian's Private Academy for Girls is really _Shiritsu Rirrian Jogakuen_.

_Tieguanyin_: is a famous yet premium-grade Chinese oolong tea that is also known as _Iron Goddess of Compassion_. It's processing is complex and requires the finest and purest of known techniques. It is sought after because of its similarity to Green Matcha Tea but with a more fruity taste and with less acidity.

_Daibo-sama: _Honorific for godmother

_Saving Face: _A critically-acclaimed lesbian romantic comedy produced in 2004 about a Chinese-American doctor Wilhelmina Pang (played by Michelle Krusiec) who struggles in "coming out" of her same-sex relationship with Paris-bound dancer-girlfriend Vivian Shing (played by Lynn Chen) to mother Hwei Lang Gao (played by Joan Chen) who incidentally is pregnant and unwed. The title derives from the Asian concept of familial honor, name and avoidance of shame within traditional communal precepts. A scene from the movie is somehow to Yumi's lovelife.

Pizzicato Five – Concerto is included in **http : // www . mediafire . com / Lillian / **

All other references are context-explanatory.

Gokigenyou.

***


	17. Youko's Story: Today, Arriving Part 1

**THE LILLIAN INTERVIEWS**

**Chapter Fifteen: Youko's Story: **_**Today, Arriving**_

_**Part One of Two**_

_The Rosa Manor Pavilion. Minutes before the live-to-tape broadcast._

Youko was looking at the side screen. She watched as Gaela made her way to her assigned spot in the living-room styled stage set. The famous host was beaming. Today. After the long wait for their generation of the Yamayurikai to be on the _Gaela Show_, the day had finally arrived.

Gaela confided in Youko from last night's Grande Soeur celebrations that this event was a milestone in her broadcast career – and a milestone for the broadcast industry especially on emerging Asian women and its evolving coverage. Gaela went from an excited talk with the _sendai_ roses on how the network was planning the teaser trailers to how sponsors were wanting to outbid each other for the primetime coverage of the interviews.

Viewers not just in Japan but all over the region had taken on a romanticized respect and adoration of the Yamayuri that Gaela even joked to Youko during last night's conversations:

"Word around has it that the Democratic Party is encouraging you to run for assembly woman, Mizuno-san?" Gaela baited Youko in front of her Onee-sama and the other older Rosas.

"I have yet to make a decision in that regard, Gaela-san." Youko was careful about such a sensitive matter.

"Given how you are so well-placed in international trade scene and women's advocacy, it will not be far fetched come one day if you become the first woman Prime Minister of Japan, Mizuno-san." Gaela said this in her most journalistic self that Youko's Onee-sama could not help but say something.

"Ah. Youko-chan is bound to succeed in anything, Gaela-san. She holds to a fervent belief in a kind of social fairness and justice that everybody should have. Now, perhaps what is most important is her own personal measure of happiness."

Youko was grateful for her Onee-sama's wisdom and returning to what is really most essential. Success is dependent on how one measures it and to Youko, it seemed that Gaela's barometer for success was not in anyway aligned with her own. Nevertheless, Youko continued to look on towards Gaela with a kind of youthful respect she commonly would have for those older and had gone before her.

Because events like the ones they were in could come to anyone in very rare moments, Youko was sure that Gaela was wanting to capitalize on the Yamayurikai interviews. Strangely it felt like it was an overly conscious effort on Gaela's part. Youko thought that perhaps Gaela was contemplating on retiring. She, of course, was only speculating at the thought. All the same, Youko would not be surprised if Gaela were to make an announcement within the year. Minako might soon be a good replacement for Gaela if the book editor (who was once an investigative journalist and TV news commentary specialist) wanted to go back to the broadcast industry.

Youko turned to the rest of the Yamayuri as they waited to be called to the set.

***

_The Rosa Manor Pavilion. Minutes before the live-to-tape broadcast. In Youko's voice._

Upon looking at my friends, I saw them all beautiful, bracing and successful in all their respective endeavours.

_How did we get this far? _

There were times when I couldn't believe it myself. Time has a way of passing us by that there are moments that one wishes you could hold on to for a little while longer.

As Gaela's opening theme was being played in the background, we all silently held our breaths. I could feel them all gauging my readiness. As de facto leader of the group – this, our generation of the Yamayurikai – had always looked to me to be stronger. Enough for all of them to draw strength on. I looked into Sachiko's eyes and for a moment there, I sensed her hesitation. Sachiko had been a media recluse for quite a number of years since taking on the helm of the Ogasawara Group and it was only natural for her to feel a small sense of self-trepidation. These small feelings can happen to the best of people: moments that remind us that we still are human. Calmly, I placed my hand in hers.

Sachiko whispered: "Onee-sama, thank you." And I looked again into her eyes and without words said _'it's going to be okay. You're going to be just great.'_ The look seemed to quell her small internal stage fright. She smiled and went back to being her stately, elegant self.

Gaela went to see all of us a few minutes before she took to the set. Since the event was a live-to-tape interview, there were obviously no retakes. Although scenes would be edited later for sequence, no one could really say cut, such that the entire treatment of the taping should play out as if it were live. The cosy living room styled set was a condition we all insisted instead of the usual host table arrangements Gaela's show commonly had. It rendered towards a more informal coffee table talk chat. We had also made conditions (much to the chagrin of the camera crew) if we could move around while being interviewed likened to having the set as being in our own homes. It lent towards authenticity we said. Tomoyo understood this and lobbied on our behalf ensuring that our request was made possible.

The group and I have had several of our own meetings regarding the extent of what can be said or divulged, much to the objective of not having to give in to sensationalism. Gaela had a Sarah Jessica Walters style of questioning that was intended to shock and awe. Sei once reminded us though that we were also here to have fun, to celebrate ourselves and each other.

Yes, I agreed with what she said. But Sei was a master of pretense and façade sometimes. Then again, so was I. The talk that we had this morning still reverberated inside me. Despite us encouraging the rest of our Yamayuri sisters that this was a fun event, privately, deep inside – Sei and I knew that our own personal storms were still raging.

***

_Away from The Rosa Manor Pavilion. Early morning before the interviews. At an all-night café._

I slipped out of the hotel unnoticed. We agreed that it would be best to talk without the prying eyes of everyone else. And so I drove to the meeting place and it was so cold that it took me a while to walk towards the door of an all night café 2 kilometers away from the Rosa Manor Pavilion. The message to meet was placed on the card that came along with a single red rose stem offered to me last night.

I said to myself that Sei was one who was almost always late so it was okay if I had been walking slowly. Then again I could not help it. It was 4 in the morning and the icy feel of the damp street was not helping me move faster. In my haste I had forgotten to wear gloves.

I entered the warmth of the café and was surprised that Sei was already there.

Sei stood up and took both my hands in hers. "You should've worn gloves."

"You really wanted me to?"

"I guess, I would not be able to warm them if you did."

Then Sei gave an embrace. "Come back to me."

The cold had crept into my hands and as Sei took them in hers, I could feel my hands warming. Yet, I felt distant and the cold, the one that was inside my heart, was not going away.

"Youko." She could sense my distance. The icy snow made my feelings numb.

"Maybe we should sit and talk about this calmly."

As I said this, Sei gave me a confused look. Her shoulders began to droop and taking hands back, we kept them to ourselves. I think she knew from that moment that the chance of us getting back together was a far-away possibility. Perhaps like me, she felt the hope we once had was getting dimmer and dimmer, the chance of ever reconciling slimmer and slimmer.

We sat opposite each other. I could feel her eyes looking at me but mine were fixated on the icy window to my right. Some part of me didn't want to look at her for fear that my resolve would break.

"Tell me. Why does it feel like you're already giving up? What have I done for you to be this distant?....Youko, I'm willing… _finally_… to support your ambitions – so long as I don't lose you…Youko, please…what have I done?"

Sei was trying to reach out to me, her hand wanting to bridge the physical gap between us. But still I would not take her hand. Still, my eyes were staring at the frosty windowpane.

"You're not even looking at me…Youko…"

Her voice seemed far away. I felt so far away. The emotional divide that we had was so much more than just a plea across the café table. Then without looking, I started speaking to her. First in whispers and then calmly, slowly as if going any faster would break the unravelling thread that singularly used to bind Sei and me.

"Sei…bear with me. Please…I need you to allow me to finish completely, okay? You could manage that, couldn't you? To truly be able to listen to what I am about to say without interrupting? Can we at least agree on that first?"

I said my words calmly, gently and yes, sadly. I turned to look at her hands, clasped on the table between us. Then I briefly stared at my own. I paused. Only then was I able to look at her.

Sei only nodded. The gesture meant that she was willing to keep her silence until I was fully finished.

"When I first went into law school, you knew why and what prodded me to take it on. When I finally told you about what I needed to do, do you not remember when I first told you? … Sei, this is not just about ambition. This is not just about you and me. It has always been larger than you and me combined. At first, I thought you had forgotten the promise I made to my grandfather or how important it was --- or even how important it still is.

"When the DPJ proposal came, I tried to think things through, and never have I felt clarity about how best I can fulfil my grandfather's dying wishes. This is not about stubborn obligation, Sei. This is about noble honour and duty. This is about Japan and the future – not just yours and mine. But everyone else's…

"Have we not worked so hard in all these years to achieve our ideals? I had thought you would understand this more than anyone else. But you ran away first --- you were the one who ran away first… And for the life of me, I couldn't believe how far apart we really are. At that moment, when you turned your back you decided to drift away, it felt like you didn't know me. That you didn't want to know me.

"And now, only because you don't want to lose me, you're compromising by saying finally that you support my ambitions… But Sei, can you not see that I need you to believe first – in this thing. I need you to believe in this ideal first – I need you to believe in me first and foremost….Oh Sei, do you understand?"

Sei looked at me and there was an unfathomable sadness in her eyes that she could only stare back at me. It was a kind of sadness that was beyond tears. But the heartache was palpable. Sei kept trying to say something. She would start but nothing would come out. The distance we had was not only the table between us.

Then finally after struggling with many starts and stops, Sei found her voice.

"Youko…I don't know what to say…Your sense of duty is truly far greater than what I can ever have. It's not that I don't believe in you…I just…I just thought that all we could ever need was each other. You and Me. Us. Together. But it seems that I'm not enough for you…That our love – my love for you – is not enough…"

Sei took her hands to her temple as if wanting to drown out the reality of our painful conversation. She was not particularly banking on this. Then after a long pause, she reached for my hand and suddenly said: "Youko, if I tell you right here, right now that yes, I believe in you, can we get past this?"

"Sei, are you asking that because you don't want to lose me? Or are you asking because you really believe?"

Her eyes were pleading with me. It looked as if she didn't want to answer because the truth was not what we both wanted to hear.

"I'm asking….Youko, it's both of those reasons equally. I love you. I don't want to lose you. Can it not be that simple?" There was a constrained exasperation to Sei's voice. But she was trying to keep it in check. She was on the verge of wanting to bury her head in her hands.

"But that is not the reality, Sei. Truth is it's not that simple. And as we go through this, you and I will risk getting hurt. We've only barely started yet we're already fighting. The signs – they indicate a portent of the future… Do you really believe me? If to you it really is just simple, why is it so hard for you to answer my question, Sei? Sei….do you believe I can do this even?"

"Youko…there are other ways to fulfil a duty…" Her voice trailed off.

At that moment, I knew her answer. She didn't have to say it.

And so there it was. I looked at her. And she was looking at her hands. For the first time, I knew that the time had come. Sei broke my heart in a million pieces. I stood up and walked towards the door. I couldn't look back.

As I stood outside of the café, snow was falling all around. It didn't matter to me that I hadn't any gloves. I wanted to feel numb. But somehow a part of me couldn't bear to walk towards the car. Because that would cement the fact that Sei and I were finally breaking up. I looked down at my shoes, willing for my feet to start walking. But still, I just stood there.

"Youko – at least let me be the one to drive.." Sei whispered as she appeared beside me in the falling snow. Apparently she took a metered cab going to the café earlier, in the hope that we'd drive back together. Her words were said in pained whispers.

Because Sei and I were first friends before we were ever even lovers, it would've been thought cruel if I had left her there to fend for herself. Despite my own feelings of being abandoned by her emotionally, Sei was probably thinking that I too was abandoning her.

And quietly I handed her the keys to the car. We drove back to the Pavilion in silence. It was one of the longest and most painful drives we would ever have together.

Upon reaching the hotel, we slowly descended from the car. We both lingered, not wanting to take the first step towards the lobby.

"Here are your keys back." As she held them to me, I looked into her eyes and my resolve temporarily breaking, I cried – Tears, quiet, kept running down my cheeks. And in our shared grief, we both stood there in the snow agonizing at the reality that we were perhaps better off as friends than lovers.

"Sei, we're still friends, aren't we?"

"I'll try."

And Sei stood there, gingerly feeling my fingertips --- but with the barrier built between us, she wasn't going to venture touching me any further. We were both mature enough to at least accept certain things. Part of it was out of respect to our years of friendship. The other was partly out of self-preservation. We were too far gone from our Lillian years that both of us knew we weren't in high school anymore. This was not one of those teenage angst that became impetus for youthful aimless romance. This was the reality of our adult world made up of larger choices, responsibilities and personal sacrifices. We weren't going to be tempted to engage in long overdrawn shouting matches, no lengthy angry arguments. Furthermore, deep inside we both knew that it would be considered cheap to simply make up for just the peaceful convenience of staying together.

Sei took a handkerchief from her coat pocket and offered it to me. She pressed the cloth in my hand and lingered for a bit. I could see her struggle. But she kissed me on my cold cheeks and staggered towards the hotel lobby, finally walking away. Like always, she was the one who walked away first. It was a funny thing really. Sei was always the one who would walk away first. And I had always let her.

After getting a bit of my emotional strength back, I took to walking towards the building. Suguru was there standing by the entrance.

He looked at me. His eyes spoke of concern. For several years since Cambridge, Suguru and I had developed a deep kind of friendship and he had often displayed a special kind of protectiveness over me through the years since. He handed me a pair of gloves.

"Youko-chan…Perhaps, it's for the better."

He escorted me inside and up to my room. Suguru was one of three gentlemen allowed to be there that day.

***

* * *

Author's Notes:

Gokigenyou.

The start of the new year has proven to be more travel intensive for me than the years past. This month alone, I've had 9 plane rides to and from 7 destinations worldwide including in-country domestic flights. I feel like George Clooney's character in his latest movie _Up in The Air_. Nevertheless, despite also this week being my birthday week, I resolve to celebrate it well despite being so far away from home and from family and friends.

The treatment for this story on Youko happens to every successful woman with a dream. Somehow, movies sometimes depict career women eventually settling to keep a love than follow their life-long dreams. Thereby painting the picture that we always settle for things despite giving up on ourselves. I had often wondered about this and how most of us would compromise to forego ourselves for the sake of something else. Often I had asked myself that if people truly loved us, then they would celebrate our dreams too and share in the journey of fulfilling them. But many women fall prey to the comfort of companionship and perceived future loneliness than reaching self-identity. We forsake knowing ourselves more and drown ourselves in the maelstrom of what someone else would want from us. In the perspective of Youko, I resolved to ensure that this would not happen to her: it would be so unlike her to give up on what has been a calling. A lot of my countrymen seem to frown at the notion of the new career woman eclipsing that of the regular salary man. However, I also believe that Japan is ripe for a paradigm shift – one that is built in progressive thought yet grounded in meaningful cultural traditions.

Every chapter in this story is actually painted in a backdrop of social commentaries on Asian upbringing and values. The messages are subtle and perhaps may not be fully understood by a young initiate. However, I do encourage you all to read back and find these meanings for yourselves. In the end, there is always a story behind every story, behind every story _ad infinitum_.

Shimako perhaps would understand this best.

Gokigenyou.

***


End file.
